New Live and New War
by Karasumaru.666
Summary: pertarungan kedua antara Sang Shinobi dan veteran Falen Angel akan segera dimulai,,sang Shinobi mengincar kemenangan demi membalaskan dendam untuk orang yang berharga untuknya,,mampukah ia melakukanya atau sebaliknya?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter : 1. new live**

"**New friend and new life"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan hight school dxd bukan punya saya tp Masashi Kishimoto dan ichiei ishibumiuncak**.

Summary:naruto yg telah menyegel chakra madara,abito,dan juubi didalam tubuhnya akhirnya mencapai pambang batasnya,bukanya mati tp ia terkirim ke dimensi lain dg kondisi yang berbeda jauh,;

" gloria"

Pagi yang cerah saat matahari mulai mendominasi alam dengan sinarnya yang membawa kehidupan,memzksa sebagian orang untuk melakukan aktivitas rutinya,dengan semangat yang baru.

Di antara bangunan – bangunan apartemen sederhana yang terrlihat damai dan tenang,membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terasa nyaman,,,namun sepertinya kalimat tadi,kurang berlaku pada salah satu ruang apartemen di lantai empat dg nomor 15.

"HWAAAAA,,,aku terlambat,,,,!"

GDUBRAK,,GDUBRAG"iiittaiiiiii;;;"

Yah tulah yangterdengar dari kamar tersebut,,berbagai fariasi umpatan disebut,yang dapat membuat seorang tayyuya tertawa lebar,,kurang dari10 menit pintu aprtemen itu terbuka dengan cukup keras menampilkan seorang remaja,dengan surai kuning emas yang memanjang dibagian samping dan bagian depan sampai menutuppi kedua matanya,kulit tan,tubuh tegap,dan tongkat yang di gengam nya,,pemuda ini cukup tampan adaissaja wajahnya tdk tertutup surai kuning nya,,dan jika dapat melihat dengan jelas matanya,kau akan melihat biru langin yang indah,namun juga terlihat kosong,,dengan cepat ia melesat setelah menguci pintu apartemenya.

**Naruto pov,**

'**Hosh,,hosh,,hosh,,melelahkan sekali sialll' umpat q,kenapa akademi harus masuk jam 08:00 itukan masih terlalu pagi(pagi gundulmu,,nrt:brisik),,;ooo halo prkenalkan,aku Uzumaki Naruto,murid ajaran ke 2 akademi kuoh,,apakah kalian tahu aku adalah serang shinobi? Dan bagai mana seorang sinoi bisa ada di zaman moderen yg mengangap shinobi hanya sebuah legenda,,,haaaahhhh baiik akan q jelas kan singkatnya saja.**

"**pda saat itu shinobi aliansi hampirkala karena uchiha abito dan madarah yang telah membangkit kan juubi sempurna,,sudah jelas kekalahan akan datang pda kami,,bahkan setelah 4 kage telah di bangkitkan dg edo tensei oleh orochimaru ,,tidakmampu berbuat banyak,,saat semua hampir putus asa akan nasib dunia,tau-san memberikan pendapat bagai mana mengalahkan juubi,dengan kata lain menyegelnya,,**

"**hanya dengan cara itu kita dapat menyegel juubi,,tapi-"**

"**Tapi apa Minato? Potong tsunade bachan,",memotong ucapan tou-san.**

"**hanya darah uzumaki yang dapat melakukanya,dan dapat di pastikan dia akan,,,,,mati"lanjut nya dgansuara lirih pada bagian akhirnya"**

**Kamisemua terdiam mendengar ucapan tou-san,,**

"**biar aku saja yg melakukanya,,,,"jawab q cepat,,bagi manapun juubi harus dikalahkan apapun taruhanya,,**

"**TIDAK'takan ku biarkan kau melakukanya naruto"bentak bac-can,setelah mendengar opiniku,,**

"**tp bac-can hanya aku yang-"**

"**pokoknya tidak,,kau sudah trlalu banyak menerima penderitaan naruto,aku hiks tidak akan membiarkan hiks kau menangung beban ini lagi"bantahnya dengan tangis yang mulai mengalir,,saat itu aku tertegun melihatnya,namun ada rasa bahagia yang masuk dihati q,slama ini hanya ba-can yang mau menangis untukku,selain hinata-can dan sakura-can,,,tanpa sada pipi q mulai basah,,dengan cepat langsung q peluk ba-can yang masih menangis,**

"**maaf,ba-can tp hanya ini yang bisa dilakukan untuk megakhiri perang ini"**

"**t-tapi hiks"**

"**tidak apa-apa ba-can..aku siap,,,,,,,arigato ba-can"dengan itu aku langsung membut ba-can pinsan,,q dapat merasakan tubuhnya brgetar,tanda tak setuju,,,**

"**k-ku m-mohon hiks jangan l-lakukan itu hiks naruto..."ucapnya sebelum tubuhnya kehilangan kesadaranya,,,,**

"**gomen,,gomen,,,,"bisikku dengan pelan**

"**ayo kita lakukan tau-san,,,!"memecahkan suasana yang sempat hening,,,**

"**apa kau yakin naru,,?"tanya tou-san,,dengan tatapan yang sendu,,,**

"**aku yakin,,nyawaku tidak ada artinya di bandingkan dengan para shinobi yang telah gugur dalam perang ini,,lagian 1 nyawa tak ada artinya dengan ribuan nyawa yang akan tewas jika juubi tdak segera di kalahkan,,serta,,, sudah tugasku sebagai sang penyelamat hehehe,,,"jawab q mantap dg di akhiri cengiran rubah q**

"**hah,,,baiklah,,,tpi ingat naru,,kau membuat aku dan khsina sangat banga..memiliki putra seperti mu,,,"ucap tou-san dgn senyum lembutnya,,"dan maafkan aku dan kaa-can mu yang tidak isa memberikan yang seharusnya diberrikan orang tua ke pada anak nya,,,,"tambah nya**

"**yah,,,aku tau,,dan aku bangga mewarisi darah kalian,,,,,"**

"**kalian semua akan mati,,dgn jubi yg semprna kalian hanya bagaikan semut dihadapan q,"kata madara dengan arogan,,ia berdiri di kepala jubi,,,**

"**cih ,,jangan angap kami akan menyerah,,selama aku masih bernafas,,aku pasti,,,,AKAN MENGALH KANMU..."balasku dengan yakin.**

"**heh coba saja,,abito,lakukan,,!"**

"**hn" dengan itu abito langsung maju dgn gunbai nya,,**

"**serang,,,"dengan itu kamiber enam langsung maju,,dengan cepat ku masuk mode biju dan langsung membuat 2, rasenshuriken dari tangan kyuubi**

**TAP TAP TAP**

**Saat jarak sudah dekat abito langsung mengayunkan gunbainya,,dan tercipta tornado angin yang besar,,**

"**Makuton:hobi no jutsu" muncul kepala naga kayu yg memblok tornadoangin tersebut'**

**Memanfaatkan kesempatan itu Aku dengan cepat langsung berad diats abito,dan menggarahkan 1rasenshuriken kekepalanya,namun ia masing bisa menghidar dengan melompat kebelakang dan dengan cepat memunculakan 2 fummashuriken dari dunia kamuinya kearah q,,dgn cepat aku memutar tubuh dan melesat melewati celah antara fumashuriken trsebut,dan langsung menuju abito dg tinju kyuubi,,dengan gunbai nya ia menahan tinjuku,,kuputar badan q dengn tumit yang mengatrah kepalanya,namundia hanya menunduk,dan menghatam perut q,namun masih tertahan chakra kyuubi,;dn itu aku langsung memegang kedua pundak abito dan mengarahkan ke perutnya namaun ,serangan q hanya menembustubuhnya**

'**sialllll,,jurus merepot kan itu lagi,,' dengan cepat kumunculkan ekor kyubi untuk menahan gunbai yang diarah kan ke pungungku,,melihat seranganya gagal tobi meloncat kebelakang dan langsung membuat segel dengan cepat**

"**Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu" " **

"**Makkuton:hobi no jutsu" **

**BLAARRRRR,,,**

"**hah,,hah,,hah,,trimakasih jiji,,,"**

"**yah,,naru,teknik kamuiya hanya bertahan 5 menit,,saat itu but dia,saat tekniknya hilang,akan ku gunakan kokuagyo no jutsu,,teknik ini akan memerangkap musuh dalam dunia gelap,,,,,,dan sharingan pun tak akan membloknya,,!"lanjut hasrama saat tau naruto akan mencela""**

"**eeerrrr baklah,,akan q usahakan"**

**Dg itu aku kembali melesat keara abito dg kecepatan tingi,,namun masih dapat terbaca,,saat itu langsung kubuat ra sengan dengan ekor ku dan ku hantamkan ke dadanya,tpi masi di tahan dengan gunbainya,walaupun ia harus terseret beberapa meter..**

"**Katon; "**

**Dengan susah paya aku melompat menghindar misil2 api tersebut,,saat seranganya berhenti,,dapat kulihat obito sedang di kejar akar akr pohon yang coba melilitnya,,namun karena jumlahnya yang banyak akhirnya salah satu pohon mengenainya,dan langsung melilit tubuh nya saat itu,dapat kulihat,jijimemberi kode pada q,,aku yang mengerti langsung membuat biju dama dan melemparkan keabito,,tingal beberapa senti dr tubuhnya biju dama itu menghilang trhisap kamui abito,,namun itu belu slesai jiji langsung berada di depan abito dan menyebut jurusnya,,**

"**kokuagyo no jutsu"**

**Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah abito yang diam tak bergerak,,,,**

"**naru cepat gunakan jutsu trkuat mu,jurus ini hanya mampu eksis kurang dr 2menit"**

**Dgn itu kurentangkan tangan ku kedepan lama-lama muncul energi negatif danpositif yg saling menyatu dan memadat,hinga akhirnya tercipta bijudama,dg konsentrasi kepadatan yg sgt tinggi,,,,aku langsung melesat mengarah kan biju dama keperut abito dengan keras,,**

**DUAAAARRRRRRRRRR,,,,,,**

**Ledakan yangsangat keras itu terdengan mungkin akan sampai desa konoha,,,setelah asap menghilang dapat kulihat abito trgeletak takberdaya,,namun masih hidup,,,'benar benar menerima bijudama secara langsung ia masih bernafas'..saat q dekati dapat q lihat darah keluar dgn intensitas yang besar dari mulut nya...**

"**kau sudah kala abito" tekanku padanya,,,,hening **

"**haaa,uhuk,uhuk,,baiklah aku mengaku kalah uzumaki,,namun ada satuhal yang menganjal pikiran q..."jawab dan tanyanya sekaligus'**

"**Apa itu"**

"**...tentusaja untuk melindungi orang-orang yang brharga bagiku,!" **

"**hehehe uhuk..kenapa?,padahal mereka membencimu,dan kenapa sekarang uhuk,kau membela mereke" **

"**kau benar,,,namun itu dulu,,sekarang aku di kelilingi oleh orang2 yang menyayangiku,untuk itu matipun aku tidak masalah,dan aku sudah berjanji akan memenangkan perang ini untuk mereka,,akan kubuktikan aku bukanlah moster sperti yang mereka pikirkan,,," **

"**Heee,,ahhh kau sma seperti ku waktu dulu,,namun aku tidak bisa tdak membenci kalian saataku melihat kakasih membunuhrin didepan mata ku,,,saat itu amarah'sedih,dendam,perlahan merubah ku,,menjadi sebuah alat,,,,"hening cukup lama,,,apa dia mati tattebayo?**

"**naruto sebagai hadiah mengalah kanku akan ku beri hadiah,,,!,,,,"**

"**hadiah? Apakah kupon gratis ramen,,,,? Asik,,"dgn liur yang menetes naruto dengan indahnya merusak momem tegang itu**

"**hihihi,,,"hasirama pun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya'anak yang menarik'**

"**bukan bodoh,,kemari dan pejamkan matamu uhuk,,uhuk"peritahnya,,naruto pun memejamkan matanya sesuai printa abito,,**

'**semoga kau dapat mengunakanya lebih baik dariku,naruto,,,,arigato,,rin aku datang,,,'**

"**apa sudah bole di buka " tdk ada jawaban,,karena terlalu lama,akhirnya ia membuka matanya,,,saat pertama melihat,,adayang berubah dari pandanganya,,"aku dapat melihat chakra,,apa yang kau lakukan abit-"kata-kata apapun yang terucapkan,trhenti saat meliat wajah abito yang tersenyum tulus,dgnmata kirinya yang mengeluarkan darah,,"semoga kau mendapatkan ketenangan disana abito "sepintas ia melihat bayangan abito digandeng seorang wanita dg rambut coklat pendek dg garis di kedia ppipinya yang selalu tersenyum kearahnya;'''**

"**,,yosh,,,,dgn hadiah darimu akan ku kalahkan madarah,,dan mendatankan kedamaian didunia ini,,,dan bukan hanya da genjutsu,,,dan itu adalah JANJIKU,,,**

Tbc

# AUTOR,baru,jdi maaf lo jelek,,tp saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memperbaiki kedepanya,,,

Tdinya mau langsung ke konflik ama dxd,tp malah keasikan nulis flasback nya ya sory,,chapter depan ngalain madaranya gak sepanjang ma abito,,and langsung ke dunia dxd,,,,,,,segini duluya kalo berkenan tingalkan revieuw,,mau kritik mau apa aja trserah,,supaya gw lwbih semangat lagi,,ok dadada

See you next time,,,,,,,,,,,,


	2. Chapter 2,new war

**Chapter : 2 [ end war]**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan hight school dxd bukan punya saya tp Masashi Kishimoto dan ichiei ishibumiuncak**.

Summary:naruto yg telah menyegel chakra madara,abito,dan juubi didalam tubuhnya akhirnya mencapai pambang batasnya,bukanya mati tp ia terkirim ke dimensi lain dg kondisi yang berbeda jauh,;

" **Gloria"**

DUARRRRRRRR,,,,,,

**Ledakan yang cukup besar terjadi saat sebuah katana besar milik perfeck susano **Madara,menghantam tempat 4 kage tadi berpijak,,,namun dengan hiraishi,minato dapat membawa mereka menghindar dari situ,,dapat terlihat kawah lebar akibat ulah susano,,

"sangat kuat,,dayah hancur serangnya hapir menyamai bijuu,,,,dan- AWASSS,,"ucapan minato harus terpotong saat ada bijuudama cukup besar mengarah kepada mereka,,,

DUAARRRRRRR,,,

Saat bijudama mengenai gunung yang ada dibelakang mereka,gunung itu langsung lenyap tanpa sisa,,,

"siallll,,,jika begini terus kita tak akan dapat mendekattinya,," ucap tobirama dengan wajah datarnya,,dengan cepat ia membut headseal ,,

" **suiton:suryuudan no jutsu" **

Setelah itu muncul naga air sebesar manda yang menlesat kearah juubi,,namun hanya dengan sekali kibasan ekornya jutsu tobirama lenyap,bak debu yang tertiup angn,,,

"apa hanya itu kemampuan kaliat,,,mengecewakan""sindir madara' yang telah melepas susano nya,dan sekarang bertenger manis diatas kepala juubi,,

"nindaime-sensei tolong alihkan perhatianya,akan kucoba serang dengan engan elemen tanahku,,lalu serang dengan teknik terkuatmu minato!"komando hirusen pda dua parternya

"ha'i\hn"

"**suiton:surosoha\suiton:gorugano**" dengan waktu yang singkat tobirama membuat dua jutsu dalam waktu yang cepat,dengan control chakra yang perfeck,kedua jutsu tersebut melaju dengan cepat,,sunami yang besar dan didalam nya terlihat naga air yang tak kalah besar menlaju dengan ganas nya kearah juubi,,madara yang melihat jutsu tingkat S tersebut tak tingal diam,,ia menyuruh juubi menghalau dengan kedua cakar nya, untuk merobek jutsu tobirama tersebut,,namun saat akan bergerak kaki bagian depanya seperti masuk kedalam tanah,,akibat jutsu **doryu talga** saratobi yang membuat tanah menjadi lumpu hisap,,alhasil dua jutsu tobirama sukses mengenai telak juubi,,juubi pun terdorong kebelakang dengan kuatnya,,namun tidak ada luka berlebih di tubuh jubi,,,

"heh hanya itu? Lemah se-?"apapun ucapan madara,itu harus ditunda saat sebuah kunai melesat ke arahnya,sepersekian detik kemudian muncul kilat kuning dan teriakkan seseorang,

"RASENGANNNN!"

BUMMMMMMMM,,,,

Asap mengebul saat jutsu minato hampir merasakan tubuh madara,,namun sebelum rasengan menyentuh kulit madara,,susunan tulang rusuk menghalangi jutsu minato,,sadar usahanya telah gagal ia langsung hiraishin kesamping tobirama,,

"sedikit lagi,,,"rutuknyaaa

"heh,,,hampir saja ya ,,,sekarang giliranku" dengan itu madaram memerinta juubi membuat bijudama seukuran tubuh nya dan menembakkan kearah tiga kage,,,

**BIJUUDAMAAA,,,**

Kumpulan energi hitam itu langsung melesat kearah tiga kage,dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa,,alhasil karena tdak dapat menghindar ketiga kage terkena bijudama tersebut

BUUMMMMMMMMM,,,

Ledakkan sangat besar terjadi di tempat tiga kage berada,,,,menciptakan kawah dengan diameter yang sangat luasss,,,saat asap mulai menipis terlihat tempat tersebut koson namun lama kelamaan tubuh tiga kage yang hancur kembali utuh terbang bagai kertas yang tertiup angin,kemudian menyatu kembali membentuk sosok tiga kage yang tanpa teluka,,,

"hah,,hah,,mengerikan,,,jika bukan karena tubuh q adalah edo tense,aku pasti sudah mati"ucap minato dengan nafass yang tersengal balas angukan oleh 2 rekanya,,,

"jutsu merepotkan ini lagi..aku tak akan dapat membunuh kalian jika jutsu itu masih aktif',,,tpi ini akan segerah berakhir,,,akan ku akhiri segerah"

Dengan itu madara membuat headseal

"**makubunshin no jutsu**"muncul 10 madara,lalu masing masing bunshin madara mengunakan susanonya,untuk menjaga proses mata bulan

Lalu madara asli membuat headshel kembali yang sangat rumit dan panjang,,itulah jutsu yang di takut kan semua manusia,,jutsu yang membuat dunia didalam ilusi,jutsu yang telah membuat ribuan orang tewas hanya untuk mencegah terlaksana nya jutsu tersebut,,,,menyedihkan,,

"**tsuki nokeikaku me(mugen tsukiyomi)"** dengan selesainya headsel madara langsung menghentakkan tanganya kekepala juubi,,

GROARRRRRRrrrrr,,,,,,,!

juubi langsung mengaum dengan keras,

"sial dia sudah memulainya,,,!"ucap hirusen frustasi'cepatlah naruto'tambahnya dalam hati'

"kita harus segerah melakukan ritual itu"tambah tobirama datar namun tergambar jelas rasa kekhawatirn dari wajahnya,,,

Langit mulai menjadi gelap,,aura yang di keluarkan juubi menjadi semakin kelam,,,tiba-tiba bulan mulai terlihat di langit,,bulan yang awalnya bersinar dengan indah perlahan tapi pasti beribah menjadi merah dengan pola riak air yang mulai terlihat, serta tiga tomoi yang muncul di ujung pola riak-riak air tersebut{polanya sama dengan mata juubi],meski lambat namun terus bermunculan dengan pasti''

"**futon:odama bijuurasenshuriken"**

DUARRRRRRR,,,,,,,

Bola hitam kebiruan dengan pola baling-baling disisinya tepat mengenai tubuh juubi,dan meledak dengan hebat,,,juubi yang tidak fokus harus menerima akibatnya dengan mencium tanah untuk pertama kalinya,,,,

"lama sekali!"ucap tobirama pada naruto dan hashirama

"maaf,,,,tadi dijalan ada kucing hitam, jadi kami harus memutar jalan agar tidak kena sial heehehe" ucap hasirama dengan watados,,,kontan saja membuat orang yang ada disitu sweatdrop seketika dengan jawaban dewa shinobi tersebut,bahkan naruto pun sampai jatuh kedepan seraya bergumam"alasan bodoh kakasi- sensei,,ternyata jdi tren"gumamnya pelan{dibarak ninja medis seorang jonin berrambut perak tiba-tiba bersin'pasti ada yang memuji ketampanan ku'batinya dengan narsis}

"jadi sudah dimulai ya,,,,,?"gumamnya ntah pda siapa saat melihat juubi yang perlahan bangkit,,

"Beraninya kalian,,,"ucap madara dengan wajah yang agak jengkel,,ia tidak menduga bahwa klonya sudah hilang semua,,

"tp percuma saja,,jutsuku sudah akan sempurna,,dan semua usaha kalian akan sia-sia heh,,,"lanjut madara dengan menyeringai sinis

"'baru akan' kan belum terjadi?,,,dan itu tak akan pernah terjadi,,selama aku masih hidup,.,kau akan kembali ke neraka kakek tua"jawab ku lantang tanpa ada keraguan..

"coba saja gaki,,,"setelah itu madara langsung melesat kearah 5 ninja konoha dengan kecepattan tinggi.,,

"dia datang"kata hirusen

"mari kita tunjukan semangat api para ninja konoha,yang melegenda,,"ucap hasirama dengan senyum kecil ,,

"hn\ha'i\sip- jiji\hai –sensei" balas keempatnya kompak,dengan itu mereka langsung meelaju kearah madara datang,,.

" **kagekunai no jutsu"**minato langsung melemparkan 10 kunai jikukenya keatas,,dari 10 menjadi ribuan kunai yang jatuh dari atas menghujani area tersebut,

"**suiton:mizukami kiri"**air dengan sayatan – sayatan yang tajam langsung mengarah pada madara

"**katon: goka mekyakku"**muncul dinding api yang menghalangi jutsu air tobirama,mengakibatkan kabut yang tebal,nmun dengan rinnegan,itu bukan masalah untuk madara,dia terus melaju dengan cepat,namun sebush tongkst ysng mengarah ke kepalanya memaksa ia harus melompat mundur,,dari belakang minato sudah siap dengan kaki yang siap menyambut pungungnya,dengan reflek madara dapat menghindar dan mengengam kaki minato untuk dilempar kearah tobirama yang ada di sebelah kirinya,,dan itu sukses menghentikan laju tobirama,,

"**katon;ryuken koka no jutsu"**madara langsung menyerang naruto yang ada diatasnya dengan dengan menyemburkan naga-naga kecil dari mulutnya,,namun naruto hanya mengunakan chakra kyuubi untuk menahanya,,dari tanah dibawah kaki madara tiba-tiba muncul naga tanah yag siap memakanya,jutsu hirusen tersebut hampir berhasil mengenai madara andai saja ia tidak melontarkanya dengan** shinrai tensai,,**

"**makuton:jukai kotan"** lalu muncul pohon pohon dari tanah dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak,dab akar yang terus menyerang madara,,susano,kembali muncul dan membabat hutan hutan tersebut,,,hirusen muncul dari atas dengan enma yag sudah berubah menjadi tingkat yang besar menghantam susan'no madara,,

BRAKKK,,,,KRETAK,,

Bunyi retakan terdengan dari susan'no madara namun itu belum cukup untuk menghancutkanya,,sebaliknya malah hirusen yang masih diudara harus merasakan tinju manis dari madara,,dan iapun terlempar puluhan meter sebelum berhenti menabrak tebing,,,,karena serangan hirusen akar- akar tadi jadi berhasil melilit susan'no madara,yang kehilangan fokus,,,namun ia terus meronta,dan akhirnya kayu-kayu itu hancur,,lalu ia mundur kebelakang ,namun dari belakang sudah ada tobirama yang menyambut dengan jutsunya,,

"**mizuno tatsumaki"**muncul 2 tornado air yang siap menggulun madara namun berkat rinnegan ia dapat menghindar dan menyerang tobirama dengan taijutsunya,,karena kekuatan yg besar dari madara tobirama pun terdesak,,tanpa disadari tangan madara yg berbalut api sudah siap memanggang wajahnya,,tapi dari belakang hasirama berhasi menendang pungung madara,menyebabkan ia terlempar ke depan,,namun tiba-tiba dua pedang beraura biru muda melesat dan menancap tepat di perut 2 hokage tersebut,,dengan sekali hentakkan ,dua tubuh hokage tersebut terbelah menjadi 2,,

"apa hanya itu kemampuan mu hasirama,,kau membuatku kecewa,,," ucapnya sambil mendekat kearah 2 tubuh hokage yang perlahan mulai menyatu,,

"bagai mana gaki mau lanjut,,?"

"brengsek kau..."tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menyerangnya dengan membabi buta

"kau akan kalah,,**mugen tsukiyomi** akan segera selesai,,semangat apimu tak berguna,,,lebih baik kau menyerah dan menikmati saja,"di mengatakan itu sambi menghindari seranganku,,

"jangan bermimpi,,hah,,hah aku tak akan nenyerah,aku hah pasti bisa mengalah kanmu,,karena itu adalah janji ku,,dan aku hah tak kan perna MENARIK KATA-KATA KU"

BUKK,,BUK,,BUKK,,,,,

Pukulnku akhirnya mengenai tubuhnya ,ia agak oleng kebelakang,,saat itu kusarangkan rasenganku pada perutnya

"rasenga-" GREP,,,kedua tangan q tertangkap oleh tanga astral berbentuk biru,membuat rasenganku terlontar jauh dan meledak di udara,,

"omong kosong,,kau bahkan tidak akan mampu melukaiku,,bagai mana kau membunuh ku hem?"

"tentusaja aku akan membunuh mu,,dimulai dengan ini,,,"perlahan mata kanan ku berubah dari biru kemerah darah denga tiga tomoi yang berputar mengitarinya,dan menyatu menjadi bentuk shuriken yang ujungnya saling menempel,,,dapat ku lihat ekspresi shok di matanya,,,

"m-mustahi,,sharin-"

"**AMATERASSU,,"**api hitam dengan cepat merambat ketubuh madara,,ia yang shok melepaskan tubuhku,,darah mulai keluar dari mataku,,mengabaikan rasa sakit ini aku melihat madara yang meronta ronta dari api abadi tersebut,,tanpa membuang waktu aku langsung memberi isyarat pada tou-san untuk memulai ritual penyegelan,,sebelum madara berhasil memadamkan api itu,,

"TOU-SAN SEKARANG,,,,!"

Tanpa menungu waktu lama tou-san langsung ada didekat madara yang mulai memadamka api itu,,

"**fuin:shiki fujin"** tousan langsung menempekan tanganya dari pungung madara,saat menarik kembali,cahaya biru keluar dri tanganya,,terlihat di belakang tau-san terdapat figur mengerikan,yang disebut denga shinigami,,tou-san langsung melompt kearah ku dan menyentuhkan tanganya pada bahu kiri ku,,dapat ku rasakan chakra yang sangat besar masuk kedalam tubuhku,,dapat ku lihat juga perlahan mata madara berubah dari rinnegan sampai sharingan tomoi satu dan akhirnya hitam kelam,,saat semua chakra masuk dalam tubuhku,hal pertama yang kurasa adalah menakjubkan,pandanganku semakin jelas,dan dapat melihat aliran chakra,yap mata ku berubah menjadi mata tuhan rinnegan,,

"kauu,,,APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK,,,,UHUK,,"teriaknya terdengar sangat marah,,namun tou-san tak memperdulikanya,,dapat ku lihat tubuh madara mulai lenyap,menjadi debu

"HAHH,,cih aku kalah oleh orang-orang menyedihkan seperti kalian,,,kau gaki sekarang kau memiliki mata ku,,jadi kau bisa menguasai dunia dan membalas dendam mu-"

"akan kugunakaan mata ini untuk melindungi orang-orang yang ku sayang,,dan membuat perdamaian di dunia ini sperti yang di impikan ero-sanin,nagato-ni,,kaa-can,tou-san sartobi- jiji dan yang lanya,dan aku pasti akan mewujudkan ya dattebayo!"

"heh,,coba kita lihat nanti,,,hahahah-"dengan itu ia hilang menjadi debu kitam,,tapi tawa terakhirnya,ntah mengapa aku merasa tawanya tulus,,hahhh UCHIHA MADARA seorang dengan kekuatan yang melampaui dewa,dan sekarang kekuatan itu ada pada ku,,ini pasti akan merepotkan,,,

"naru,,,langkah terakhir,,apa kau yakin"tanya tausan dengan pandangan yang aneh

"hufff,,,sangat yakin,,"

Proses penyegelan juubi tidak semerepot kan madara,,dengan hantaman jutsu para kage dan di akhiri dengan **cibaku tensai**,,juubi pun tersegel,dalam tubuhku,,,,,

Setelah itu aku hanya melihat teman-teman yang menyebutkan nama ku,dengan tangisan haru,,bahkan teme pun menanggis,,

"semuanya,,maaf sepertinya aku tidak dapat merayakan pesta dengan kalian semua, yang ku janjikan telah ku tepati,kecuali menjadi hokage,namun aku senang,,dulu tujuanku menjadi hokage agar kalian mau mengakuiku,,dan sekarang aku telah mendapatkan apa yang kumau,,jadi tolong jaga perdamaian ini untuk ku,,,,," ku edarkan padangan ku pada sesosok gadis cantik dengan iris lavender, yang membuatku untuk pertamakali merasakan apa yang namanya di cintai,,terlihat ia sangat sedih setelah neji, ia harus kehilangan aku,,,adai aku punya waktu lebih lama aku pasti akan menikahinya,mempunyai anak,dan merawatnya bersama,,hahhhh,,ini menyedihkan;;

"hiks na-naru hiks to-kun hiks,,,,"gahhhhhhh aku tidak tahan mendengarnya ,lebih baik terkena pukulan susano dari pada melihat nya menangis,,,,

"hahhh semua terima kasih,.untuk semuanya,,,.." dapat kurasakan tubuhku mulai menghilang inilah batas ku,,,

"dan hinata,,,daisuki ,,,"kuberikan senyum terbaikku pada ya,,terlihat ia yang menanggis semakin kencang,seperti tak rela melepasku

"dai hik suki hik mo hiks naruto-kun hiks,,,sayonara,,,,"senyum terlukis di bibirnya,walau air ata tetap mengalir,,

",,,,SAYONARA MINA,,,,,,,"

"naruto/naru/naruto-kun/naruto-nisan hik,,sayonaraa..."hah teriakan mereka semakin membuat ku yakin bahwa aku telah diterima,,,

**Flash back end.**

Yah begitulah kisah ku sampai disini dan menjalani hidup menjadi manusia biasa,walaupun aku masih melatih teknik ninja ku,,karena pada dasarnya teknik ninja memang harus dipelajari,dan semua orang bisa menjadi ninja asal didasari dengan tekad api yang kuat,,,beberapa teknik yang ku pelajari adalah ninjutsu,taijutsu,dan yang paling menonjol adalah fuin jutsu dari igatan yang di transfer oleh tou-san sebelum menyegel juubi,,meski aku buta ternyata itu tidak masalah dengan huruf [lupa namanya]yg di khususkan untuk orang kekurangan seperti ku,jadi bukan masalah,,,

Tanpa terasa aku sudah sampai di gerbang akademi Kuoh,,setelah melewati gerbang sekolah,langsung saja bisikkan-bisikan dari siswa-siswi yang melihat ku,,aku memang tidak mendengar seluruhnya,tapi yang jelas dan sering terdengar adalah seperti

"heh,,sibuta datang" dari seorang siswa di kanan ku

"kasian sekali dia"

"kasian,"

"orang tidak berguna"

"orang merepotkan" dan masih banyak lagi.

Yahh,,,aku sudah terlalu kebal dengan semua itu,,lagian dengan julukan yang saat ini ku terima lebih baik,dari pada saat aku di dunia shinobi.

Normal pov

Lorong koridor yang tadinya ramai,kinisemakin sepi,,karena kelas akan segera di mulai,,naruto berjalan tergesa-gesa untuk sampai di kelasnya dengan bantuan tongkatnya,,namun sepertinya nasib sedang sial,,karena saat akan berbelok,seorang menabrak pungungnya dari belakang,hingga ia terjatuh dan tongkatnya terlempar agak jauh;

BRUGG

"itttaii,"erang keduanya

"oehh,,buta mingir kau menghalangi jalan ku,,"bentak orang yang menabraknya

"ehh,,go-gomen,"

"dasar tidak berguna,,lebih baik kau mati saja dari pada merepotkan orang lain"ucapnya sinis

"sudahlah isse jangan urusi dia,nanti kita telat"ucap temanya

"baiklah matsumoto,,ayo pergi,,cih tidak berguna,"ucap orang yang bernama issei ,namu sebelum pergi ia menendang tongkat naruto semakin jauh.

Dan merekapun pergi meningalkan naruto ditempat tanpa membantu,hanya untuk berdiri saja

'KUSOOOO,,,apa-apaan bocah itu,,belum perna kelilipan rasengan kali'batinya misu-misu tidak jelas

Tersadar dari lamunan anehnya,,ia langsung bergegas mencari tongkatnya,,namun sepertinya tongkatnya terlempar cukup jauh hingga ia tak dapan menemukanya,,

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki didekatnya,,tak lama setelahnya tepukan halus mendarat di pundaknya,,

"apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu dengan suara halus dan datar

Untuk sesaat naruto,seperti kenal dengan suara seorang yang menyapanya,,sampai akhirnya,,

"aahh...iya a-aku tidak apa apa"

"ada yang perlu ku bantu?"tawar gadis tersebut'

"uumm,,sebenarnya aku mencari tongkat q,,apa nona m-"

"Sona Sitri,,pangil aku Sona"potong gadis bernama sona tersebut

"uumm sona-chan apa kau bisa membantu q mencari tongkat ku,?" Mohon ya

'chan'apa di baru menyebutku dengan sufik chan?'batin sona

"uum,,kalau tidak mau ju-"

"ini,,,"potong kembali sona serta memberikan tongkat yang diambil agak jau dari naruto terjatuh

"umm,,trimakasih"jawabnya dengan cengiran lima jarinya,,

"baikklah sona-chan,,terimakasih untu bantuanya,,aku permisi kekelas dahulu,,"

"yaaa,"

"jaaaa"

"HEYyy,siapa namamu,,"tannya sona pada naruto yang sudah agak jau darinya,,;

"Uzumaki Naruto,,, datebayo"

**S****ONA pov**

Haaah,,sepertinya issae semakin arogan setelah kemenangannya atas Raiser ,tapi dia mempunyai tekanan kekuatan yang aneh meski tidak begitu besar ,apakah sacred gear?,,hahhh lebih baik ku tanyakan pada rias ,serta atas tingka issei yang semakin menjengkelkan..

**Skip time**

**Ruang prnelitian ilmu gaib**

Seorang gadis bersurai merah daran sedang memandang halaman belakang,,lebih tepat nya seseorang di halaman belakang sekolah,,

"apa yang kau lihat buchou?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai hitam kebiruan pada sisurai merah,,

"hem,,,tidak akeno,,,hanya,,,"

"hanya?"tanya sisurai hitam **Akeno( Himejima)** memotong ucapan sang ratu **Rias Gremony**,

"hanya ,,aku merasakan kekuatan pada anak itu"jawabnya

"eeemm,,jadi kau tertarik eh rias khukhukhu"

"entahlah,,kekuatan yang di pancarkan cukup kecil,,,namun aku tidak merasakan aura,iblis,malaikat\malaikat jatuh atau naga,,,itulah yang membuat ku binggung,,,"

"heeeem,,menarik,,,tp rias,,?,"

"yaa?"jawabnya sambil menoleh keara quenya itu,dengan tanda tanya ,,

"khukhukhu dia lumayan tampan,,,"lanjutnya dengan senyum manis yang aneh,,

"araa,,dasar!"yah rias hanya sweatdrop dengan ucapan quwnya itu,,

"**gloria"**

"hah kenapa harus mengantri segala,,modukusai"(hey sepertinya kau semakin mirip rusa pemalas itu naru),,

Setelah keluar dari mini market,dengan membawa dua kantong kresek ditanganya yang berisi ramen berbagai rasa naruto berjalan santai dengan di iringi bunyi ketukan tongktnya dengan aspal,,

'hahhhh,,kedamaian memang menyenangkan'pikirnya

Saat melewati sebuah danau,tiba-tiba ia merasakan aurah aneh yang kuat,meski tak sekuat madara atau abito,,mungkin hanya sekut mizuki-teme,,namun dengan keadaan yang seperti ini,itu akan merepotkan,,,,

"lihat apa yang ku temukan"suara seorang wanita terdengar dari belakangnya,,wanita itu mempunyai surai biru sepasang sayap gagak dengan pakean yang terbuka,memperlihat kan belahan dadanya yang besar dan celana sebatas paha yang ketat,dia sangt cantik minus mata yang penuh aura keangkuhan,

"sispa kau nona?"tanya naruto dengan sopan.

"hahahaha,,,kau tidak perlu tau manusia yang jelas kau akan mati,karena kekuatan yangn ada pada tubuhmu,meski kecil,tapi kau bisa menjadi kendala di kedepanya"jawabnya dengan nada yang sombong.

Dengan itu naruto langsung duduk dipojokan dengan aura suram sambil mengumamkan katakata ,yang sering diucapkan oleh orang yang putus asa..

"aree,,kenapa begitu,,?bahkan aku tidak tau apa-apa kenapa aku mau di bunuh menyedihkan sekali hidup ku hiks,,hiks,," manusia gagak it hanya bisa swatdrop ditempat'aku jadi ragu dia bisa jadi ancaman'pikirnya

"baiklah manusia,trimalah kematianmu!"dengan itu gadis gagak langsung terbang melesat kearah naruto yang sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya,,

"maaf,nona gagak,,tapi aku masih ingin hidup"

"

TRANG,,TRANG,,TRANG,,

Dentingan logam tedengar saat tombak cahaya beradu dengan tongkat naruto,,

Si gagak terus menyerang secara brutal,naruto meski dapat menghindarinya,namun tetap saja masih ada yang mengenai tubuhnya,,

"hebat juga kau manusia,,sebagai hadiah karena membuatku senang, ku beritau nama ku,,namaku adalah kalawaner dan aku adalah falen angel,,bersiaplah aku tak akan main-main lagi" dengan itu kalawaner membuat sepuluh tombak cahaya dan melempar kanya pada naruto,,naruto yang nelum siap akhirnya terkena beberapa tombak itu,dari pundak, kaki dan tangan ,,namun tombak cahaya yang menancap di kaki cukup dalam,,membuatnya tak bisa bergerak'

"sudah selesai,,ada permintaan terakhir?"naruto hanya diam saja

"baik diammu ku anggap tidak,,maaf manusia,padahal aku mulai menyukaimu,,jadi pergilah dengan cepat tanpa rasa sakit"

Kalawaner yang telah sampai didepan naruto yang sedang bertumpu dengan lutut nya,ia kemudian mengangkat tombaknya tinggi-tinggi dan,,,,

**Naruto pov**

'apa aku akan mati disini,,dengan cara seperti ini?'aku hanya tertunduk tidak bisa bergaerak dengan kaki yang tertembus tombak ,,aku bisa mendengar ia bicara pada ku, namun aku tak bisa membalasnya,bibirku terasa anyir,lidahku kelu,,apa yang harus kulakukan,,aku bahkan belum memberi cucu yang diharap kan Asakura baa-can,sialll,,siialll,siaaaa-"

**GROAAARRRRR,,,,,,**

DEG

'I-ini,,sensasi ini dan pandangan mata ini,,sesuatu yang hampir kulupakan sejak saat itu,,cahaya dimataku kembali,,,aku akan hidup;,,"AKU AKAN HIDUP"

**Normal pov**

"AKU AKAN HIDUP"

BUGG,,,

Kalawaner yang kaget akan bocah kuning yang tiba-tiba bangkit saat ia akan mengakhiri hidupnya,tidak dapat menghindar saat sebuah tangan menghantam perutnya,melempar serta menyeret tubuhnya sejauh beberapa meter dari tempat semula,dan terhenti karena menabrak pohon besar di pingir danau,,

"s-siall,,,uhuk apa yag terjad uhuk,,uhuk,," dengan susah paya kalawaner berdiri meski terhuyung dan memuntahkan darah beberapa kali'pukulan yang luar biasa,kekuatanya naik dengan sangat cepat,apa yang terjadi'batinya

Naruto yang masih menunduk ,ekspresinya tidak terlihat karena wajahnya tertutup surai kuningnya..kalawaner yang melihat itu ntah mengapa merasa sangat takut dan tak terbayang,,

Perlahan lahan sosok tersebut mengangkat wajahnya yang membuat kalawaner ingin segera lari dan tak kembali adalah,,,,sepasang mata sewarna darah dengan masing-masing satu tomoi yang berputar yang menatapnya dengan tajam,,

"s-si-siapa k-kau se-benar –nya,,,,?"hening untuk sejenak sebelum sosok itu membuka mulutnya

"Uzumaki Naruto pemilik terakhir mata legendaris Sharingan dan Rinnegan,,jincuriki ke dua Juubi No Ookami,,,"

"

"**TBC"**

**A/N:haha ternyata banyak yang flame ya,,tpi wajarsi,,gw aja pas mbaca malusendiri,,,maafya sebenernya ini pertama kali gw ngetik banyak pake computr,,jari gw ja ampe pda mbelit,,untuk kedepanya saya usahaain buat lebih baik lagi,,**

**Dan bagaimana dengan fick yang ini menurut kaliannn?apa sudah agak baikkan?**

**Review kalian membuat gw namba semangat dan memperbaiki kesalahan gw,,!**

**Thanks""**

**See you last time,,,**

**REVEW YA BROOOOOO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:NEW devil...?**

"**New Friend and Lew life"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan hight school dxd bukan punya saya tp Masashi Kishimoto dan ichiei ishibumiuncak**.

Summary:naruto yg telah menyegel chakra madara,abito,dan juubi didalam tubuhnya akhirnya mencapai pada ambang batasnya,bukanya mati tapi ia terkirim ke dimensi lain dengan kondisi yang berbeda jauh,;

"s-si-siapa k-kau se-benar –nya,,,,?"hening untuk sejenak sebelum sosok itu membuka mulutnya

"Uzumaki Naruto pemilik terakhir mata legendaris Sharingan dan Rinnegan,,jincuriki ke dua Juubi No Ookami,,,"

"

"**Gloria"**

Naruto maju mendekat kearah Kalawaner yang diam membatu, ia ingin lari, namun kakinya tak dapat digerakkan. Jadi yang dapat ia lakukan hanya terdiam di tempat. Naruto semakin mendekat dan semakin bergetar hebat tubuh manusia gagak itu, Kalawaner yang sudah pasrah, hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam. Sosok manusia tersebut sudah ada dihadapanya dan ia hanya mampu berharap agar kematianya datang dengan cepat, tanpa rasa sakit yang terlalu lama,,meski pada kenyataanya,,kematian tetaplah menyakitkan.

PLUK,,,,

Bukanya rasa sakit yang di dapatkan, malah ia merasa seseorang sedang mengacak pucuk kepalanya. Dengan menguatkan hati ia menegok keatas, hanya untuk menemukan sosok yang tadi ingin ia bunuh, tengah tersenyum kepadanya, bukan senyum sadis atau palsu, melainkan senyum lembut yang baru pertama kali ia dapatkan, sesuatu yang tak penah ia dapat bahkan dari sesama Fallen Angel lain. Dan mata yang tadi terlihat sangat mengerikan itu, berubah bagai permata ruby yang indah,,,

"ke-kenapa?" tayanya pelan,suara yang dari awal terdengan arogan menjadi lemah dan lembut,

meski ternodai dengan beberapa kali isakan pelan.

"eemmmm?"gumam Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda binggung akan pertanyaan gadis gagak tersebut.

"kenapa kau tidak ,,,,me-membunuhku?" sahutnnya dengan menurunkan volume suaranya, saat menyebut kata 'membunuhku'.

"kenapa aku harus membunuh mu? "

"tentu saja karena aku sudah mencoba membunuhmu"elusan di pucuk kepalanya berhenti.

'Mungkin ia baru sadar, kalau seharusnya ia membunuhku'pikirnya gelisah.

"hahhh,,,mana mungkin aku membunuh mu,aku malah ingin berterima kasih pada mu,"balas Naruto. Berbeda jauh dengan apa yang terlintas difikiran Kalawarner.

"eehhh,,kenapa? padahal aku melukaimu, serta mencoba membunuhmu, lalu kenapa kau malah berterima kasih" balasnya dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi, juga terselip kebinggungan akan jawaban manusia tersebut.

Bagai mana tidak binggung, saat orang yang kau lukai berterimakasih pada mu, padahal, ia bisa saja memalas perbuatanmu, bahkan lebih,,,itulah yang terlintas difikiran Kalawarner saat ini.

"huffff,,baiklah akan ku jelaskan,,,begini, dari kecil aku telah kehilangan cahaya di mataku atau bisa kusebut buta, dan karena kau, ntah apa yang kau lakukuan, yang pasti itu membuat aku dapat melihat kembali. Kau tau,,, hidup dalam kegelapan itu menjengkelkan, karna itulah aku berterimakasih padamu, dan mana mungkin aku membunuh mu,,,apa kau mengerti?"jelasnya panjang lebar, seraya kembali mengacak surai biru Kalawarner dengan agak keras.

"hu'um,,tapi tetap saja, aku telah mencoba membunuhmu, apa kau tidak takut suatu saat aku akan melakukan ya lagi..?"

"hahh,,aku yakin kau tak akan melakukan lagi!" ucap nya dengan yakin

"bagaimana kau seyakin itu,kau bahkan tidak mengenalku" balasnya masih belup yakin, akan apa yang di kata kan pria di depanya.

"karena aku percya padamu!" jawab Naruto dengan senyum lembut yang jarang nangkring di wajahnya.

",,,," tidak percaya,ya itulah yang tengah dialami Kalawarner. Seseorang yang baru saja ia temui, dengan mudah nya mengakatan kepercayaan padanya. Setelah semua yang telah ia lakukan padanya, kenapa ia malah memberikan harapan padanya,,ya harapan untuk `di akui` sesuatu yang ia ingin dapatkan dari kaumnya, ia rela melakukan apapun meski perbuatan keji sekalipu, hanya untuk sebuah pengakuan?

"hey,,kenapa diam saja,apa kau sakit?" tanya naruto,karena wanita didepanya tidak merespon.

**Kalawarner pov. **

Apa yang harus aku lakukan, apa ia tidak bercanda akan semua ucapan ya atau hanya janji manis seperti yang lainya, yang pada akhirnya akan membuatku masuk lebih dalam kejurang kesedihan ini.

"hey,,kenapa diam saja,apa kau sakit"suara lembut yang mengandung akan kekhawatiran itu memaksaku bangun dari pikiran-pikiran ku tentan ucapanya sebelumnya, saat itulah dapat aku temukan jawaban atas rasa raguku, dari sepasang iris safirnya, yang ntah sejak kapan telah berubah.

Disana terlihat jelas kekhawatiran, keyakinan dan perlindungan, yang selama ini belum pernah ku lihat dari semua makhluk yang menatap ku.

Baiklah,,dengan semua yang akan diberikan olehnya, boleh kah aku berharap,,bukan harapan yang terlalu tinggi sebuah harapan yang dari dulu aku ingin kan, yaitu sebuah **`pengakuan**`,meski bukan dari para fallen angel, tetapi manusia-ah bukan maksud ku pria didepanku ini?

**Normal pov.**

tanpa aba-aba Kalawarner langsung melompat dan mendekap Naruto dengan erat, seakan tak ada lagi hari esok. Dan jangan lupa isak tangis yang semakin keras terdengar.

Sedang dengan Naruto hanya mampu terbengong atas apa yang ia dapat dari reaksi Kalawarner, plus dengan wajah yang memerah, karena merasa benda lembut dan berisi yang menekan dadanya,memberikan sensasi sendiri baginya,,,

"h-hey ada apa,?" tanya nya dengan tergagap,ia bingung dengan reaksi yang di berikan Kalawarner.

"t-tidak hik,,hanya saja hik, selama ini tak ada yang mau memadang ku, sebagaimana kau memandang ku, selama ini, mereka yang memandangku hanya berisi akan nafsu, jijik dan merendahkan, seakan akan aku tak berguna sama sekali,,,dan kau,,,mau percaya pada ku, mau mengakuiku, memberikan senyum tulus, buka seringaian licik seperti yang lain,,,i-itu sangat berarti bagi ku, yang selama ini selalu berusaha mendapat itu semua dari bangsa ku,,,terima kasih hiks,terima kasih,,,!".balasnya dengan mendekat semakin erat tubuh Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarkan hal tersebut dari Kalawarner, hanya mampu terdiam. Dalam hati ia merasa kasihan pada wanita tersebut, serta mengigatkanya akan masa lalunya sendira. Ia tau bagaimana rasanya penderitaan Kalawarner karena ia sendiri pernah mengalaminya.

Dan dengan itu awal sebuah janji akan kembali terucap darinya,.dengan perlahan ia melepas pelukan Kalawarner, menaangkup wajah mulus tanpa cacat tersebut untuk saling berhadapan. Terlihat jelas air mata yang masih mengalir dari iris haselnya.

"hey Kalawarner,,jika itu yang kau inginkan, maka aku siap untuk menjadi sandaranmu. Mulai saat ini, menangislah di bahuku jika kau bersedih, peluklah tubuh ku jika kau merasa kesepian dan bersembunyilah di belakang pungungku jika kau merasa terancam,,jangan pernah ragu akan semua itu,untuk itu akan kuhapus takdir kelam yang mejerat ku tuntun kau kedalam kebahagiaan,dan akanku lindungi kau dari apa pun yang mencoba menyakitimu, baik fisik ataupun batin mu,,,dan itu adalah janji ku. Dan aku, Uzumaki Naruto` tak akan pernah menarik kata-kata ku kembali" dengan itu sebuah jaji telah kembali terucap ucapkan dari mulut seorang Uzumaki.

Dan ikatan itu pun dimulai, dari seorang manusia yang menjanjikan kebahagiaan pada seorang malaikat terbuang, makhluk suci yang ternoda.

" **Gloria"**

**Ruang Keluarga Gremony**

DEG

Semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut terdiam saat merasakan tekanan energi asing yang cukup kuat tersebut,bahkan Akeno yang selalu tersenyum pun harus rela melepas senyumnya,,

"Tekanan energi siapa ini,,begitu kuat dan gelap?" tanya, lebih tepatnya gumaman seorang gadis bersurai biru a.k.a Xenovia.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tau,,tapi ini sangat menarik,,!" balas sang King dari keluarga Gremory.

Ruang kembali hening saat tekanan energi itu tiba-tiba lenyap,seakan tak pernah itu menjadi tanda tanya baru bagi mereka. Bagaimana energi sebesar itu tiba-tiba lenyap tanpa jejak,yang bahkan iblis tingkat atas pun tak dapat menekan kekuatan mereka sampai serendah ini,yang nyaris mencapai 0 %.

"Tsubaki siapkan sihir teleport,,!"printah sang king dari keluarga Sitri.

"ha,i,,apa kita akan kembali kaicou?"balas seorang gadis cantik bersurai hitam panjang dan muka datar,dengan nada yang formal.

"Tidak, kita ke danau samping taman kota.!"dengan itu Tsubaki langsung menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna dark blue,dan mereka langsung pergi dari situ tanpa pamit pada tuan rumah{autr:ora sopan/sona:brisik!}.

Sedang Rias yang yang sedari tadi masi berfikir tentang energi misterius tersebut, baru menyarari saat rivalnya telah pergi. Ia berniat menyusulnya, karena ia sempat melihat ekspresi aneh dari wajah datar Sona. Dan itu mencurigakan, seakan akan ia tahu sesuatu.

"Akeno kita pergi, susul kemanapun Sona pergi!" perintahnya pada sang ratu.

"ara,,ara,,memang ada apa Buchou,?"respon Akeno yang bingung dengan perintah kingnya tersebut.

"Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan Sona, namun entah apa? jadi ayo kita susul dia!"balas Rias. Dengan itu Akeno langsung membuat liangkaran sihir besar, berwarna merah dengan lambang Gremony di lantai, yang mencangkup semua angota tim Rias. Dalam hitungan detik mereka pun hilang dari tempat itu menyusul Sona dan Tsubaki.

DUARRRRRR,,,,,,

Asap hasil ledakan perlahan menghilang, mulai dapat terlihat samar-samar apa yang ada di dalam asAp tersebut. Dua sosok terlihat berantakkan keluar dari balik asap tersebut. Sang wanita yang kita ketahui adalah Kalawarner terlihatkurang baju yang sobek di sana sini dan sebagian sayap kirinya yang berlubang seperti tertembus benda tajam. Sedang sang pria atau Naruto terlihat lebih menyedihkan, luka sayatan dimana-mana, pakaian bagian atasnya sudah hilang,dan darah yang terus keluar dari mulutnya.

"HAHAHA,,ternyata kalian sangat lemah,,kupikir kalian dapat menghiburku tapi ternyata, mengecewakan hahaha" hinaan itu keluar bersamaan dengan tawa menjengkelkan dari makhluk manusia, namun memiliki lima pasang sayap hitam di pungungnya.

"Hah,,hah,,,si-sisalll,,uhuk" umpat naruto dengan nafas memburu dan darah yang terus mengalir dari mulutnya.

"K-kau tidak a-apa-apa naruto-kun,,lebih baik,kau pergi saja bi-biar aku yang menahanya,hiks"kata Kalawarner dengan tangis di akhir katanya`jika begini terus kami akan mati,kami tak mungkin menang melawan ia harus datang di saat aku telah mendapatkan kebahagiaan ku,apa makhluk seperti ku tak pantas mendapat kebahagiaan` batinnya miris akan takdirnya.

Naruto yang mendengar pendapan kalawarner tentu tidak terima, ia tahu apa magsud nya, ia ingin mengorbankan nyawanya agar ia bisa hidup,,hey,,ia telah ber janji,dn pantang baginya untuk melangar janji. Meski salah satu diantara mereka ada yang mati, itu bukanlah wanita yang sedang menopang tubuhnya itu.

"Tidak,aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri disini. Jika itu kulakukan apa arti janjiku pada mu,dan satu lagi `aku tak akan menarik kembali kata-kata ku, jadi kau tenang saja aku pasti akan menyelamat kanmu" balas Naruto dengan keyakinan yang kuat.

**Naruto pov.**

`Dia sangat kuat untuk ku saat ini, meski aku dan Karasu-chan bersama tetap tidak ada artinya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Karasu-chan, kami tak akan menang, apa yang harus ku lakukan,,,berfikir Naru ayo ber fikir,,,,`

**Normal pov.**

"Hahaha,,apa klian menyerah hah. Baik lah, kurasa aku akan segera mengobati kesakittan kalian, jadi bersiap lah untuk MATI!" bersamaan dengan itu tombak- tombak cahaya berjumlah ratusan mulai terbentuk, untuk mengakhiri pertarungan berat sebelah tersebut.

**Naruto pov,**

`Sialll dia benar benar serius, apa yang harus kulakukan` rutukku dalam hati. Dapat ku lihat tombak-tombak cahaya berjumlah ratusan mulai terbentuk diatas mungkin bisa menghindar dengan Sharingan, namun Karasu-chan?. Dapat kulihat tubuhnya yang bergetar takut,,sial ayo berfikir otak dobe,,,,

Oh iya cara itu,,semoga berhasil...!.

**Normal pov.**

"Karasu-chan aku punya rencana, tapi aku tak yakin ini akan berhasil" bisik naruto

",,,,, baik naru-kun,akan aku coba,"balas Kalawarner setelah mendengar rencana Naruto.

Dengan itu Kalawarner langsung melepas diri dari Naruto dan membuat lima tombak cahaya dengan sisa-sisa kekuatanya. Dan Naruto langsung merapal sebuah jutsu

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **

POFF,,,,muncul lima duplikat Naruto di kanan-kirinya,"hah,,hah,,meski saringan ku telah aktif tapi membuat bunsin tetap saja mengguras chakra ku"

"cih,,jadi kalian masih mau melawan ya, tapi percuma kalian akan tetap mati,,,!" kata Kokabiel.

Dengan itu Kokabiel langsung mengarahkan tangan nya kedepan dan tombak-tombak cahaya itu langsung melesat kearak Naruto dan Kalawarner.

" sebentar lagi,,3,,2,,1 SEKARANG!"

"**Fuuton : Atsugai"** perintah Naruto asli, dan semua klon-nya langsung meneriakkan sebuh jutsu Fuuton rank C yang sama. Naruto memilih jutsu ini bukan hanya asal, namun ia telah memperkirakan semuanya dari daya hancur dan pengunaan chakranya, karena chakranya yang baru mencapai 5% dari cakra originalnya, jadi hanya jutsu ini yang cocok, karena tidak membutuhkan banyak chakra, dan daya hancurnya cukup kuat untuk mengulingkat satu unit bis kota ole satu penguna.

TRANK,,TRANK,,TRA,K,,TRANK

Bunyi keras yang terdengar dari benturan tombak cahaya dan jutsu fuuton Naruto, namun bukan berarti Naruto bisa tenang, ia masih harus lompt sana, lompat sini, jungkirbalik dan sebagainya, hanya untuk menhindari tombak cahaya yang lolos dari hadangan jutsunya,dan itu bukan dalam jumlah yang sedikit.

"Wowww... hebat juga kau bocah bisa menahan tombak ku. Tapi apa kau bisa menahan yang ini khukhukhu," sebuah tombak cahaya dengan ukuran sebesar tiang listrik langsung tercipta di tangan

Kokabiel

"Hahaha MATI KAU BOC-" belum juga ia menyelesaikan ucapanya, ia dikagetkan saat sebuah tombak cahaya sudah mengarah pada pungung nya. Tidak ingin mati konyol Kokabiel pun langsung berbalik dan menangkis dengan tombak cahaya yang baru ia buat, tidak sampai disitu saja, ia harus kembali menghindar kebawah saat merasa ada bahaya dari benar saja Kalawarner sudah diatasnya dengan empat tombak cahaya yang mengarah organ fitalnya. Dengang ber akselerasi ia menghindari empat tombak cahaya yang mengarah tetap saja ada beberapa yang mengenai tubuhnya, dan itu menyakitkan.

"Geerrrr,,,wanita jalang beraninya kau,,"dengan tatapan tajam Kokabiel memandang Kalawarner yang saat ini balas menatap nya dengan datar.

Ya,ia tidak takut lagi, karena ia percaya pada Naruto, seagai mana Naruto percaya padanya dan ia tak ingin mengecewakan oarang yang sudah ia anggap tuanya tersebut.

Tak mendapat respon yang berarti, membuat Kokabiel semakin muak dengan wanita diatasnya.. Dan dengan itu ia membuat kembali tombak cahaya yang cukup besar,dan bila mengenai tubuh Kalawarner dapat dipastikan ia akan langsung mati,

"Kau lengah tuan,,!"suara yang terkesan dingin dari arah belakangnya ,menyadarkanya bahwa musuhnya bukan hanya satu. Dan dengan sangat cepat ia langsung membalik badan nya. Hanya untuk melihat sebuah benda sebesar ban mobil dengan empat sisi tajam yang berputar mengarah padanya. Namun itu bukan hal yang gawat baginya kareja jaraknya yang masih agak jauh memberi kesempatan pada Kobabiel untuk menghindar. Dan itu yang ia lakukan dengan terbang merendah dari jalur laju fuma shuriken tersebut.

"cih,, bodoh," gumam kokabiel,dengan seringai nya saat fuma shuriken tersebut sudah ,,,

POOFFF,,

Suara tersebut berasal dari belakangnya,dan ia merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk untuk itu,apa lagi saat melihat seringai di bibir pemuda di bawah nya

"**Fuuton : Kazekiri no Jutsu"**

**Cras,,cras,,cras,,,cras,,,**

Bunyi mengerikan terdengar, sesaat setelah fuma shuriken yang ternyata hanya Henge tersebut, memberi hantaman telak di pungung kokabiel dengan jutsu angin pemotong level C tersebut,,dan yang selanjutnya terjadi dapat kalian bayangkan, apabila seekor burung yang kehilanggan sayapnya,,,yap jatuh bebas.

BRUK,,,

Suara hantaman antara tubuh Kokabiel dengan tanah terdengar. Debu beterbangan di daerah tersebut menghalangi pandangan.

TAP

"Kau tak apa Naru -kun,,?"seru Kalawarner dengan wajah khawatir melihat Naruto yang terduduk ditanah, ternyata jutsu tadi menguras hampir semua chakra yang ia miliki.

"Hah,,hah,,aku t-tidak apa-apa, tenanglah,,aku hanya butuh istirahat,,lalu bagaimana dengan mu apa kau terluka?"tanya Naruto setelah menjawab pertanyaan Kalawarner.

Kalawarner yang mendengar itu pun semakin yakin, bahwa pilihanya untuk mengikuti pemuda ini tidaklah terbukti dari sorot safir yang memandangnya dengan kekhawatiran, padahal ia tahu bahwa kondisi pemuda itu leih memprihatinkan, tapi ia seakan tidak peduli akan semua itu, karena merasa cemas akan dirinya yang hanya menerima goresan-goresan di kulitnya.

Dan tanpa diperitah air mata kembali mengalir dari mata hasel tersebut.

"Hey,,hey,,,kenapa menanggis,,apa begitu sakit ya,, ," dengan cept Naruto mengengam tangan Kalawarne, berusaha untuk menenangkan nya apa bila ada luka serius yang membuat wanita tersebut menangis.

BRUK,,

Namun alih-alih jawaban yang ia terimah, malah pelukan erat dari wanita gagak ia peroleh.

"Dasar baka!"gumamnya, meski masih terdengar naruto.

"Are,,apa magsud mu hah,,?"balas Naruto tidak terima di katai baka tanpa sebab.

"Kau baka, seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu untukku, seharusnya kau bisa lari saat ia melawan ku,,,dan-"

"Dan membiarkanmu sendiri melawannya?" potong Naruto.

"I-iya"balas Kalawarner dengan tergagap

"Kalu begitu kau yang `baka`,,lebih baik aku mati dari pada meninggalkan mu denganya,,"sangah Naruto dengan nada yang terkesan jengkel"aku sudah berjanji padamu jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akn meningalkan mu,,karna kau adalah orang yang ber harga bagi ku. Jadi, sudah tugasku mendampinggi mu." Sambungnya dengan tegas, tanpa ada keraguan sama sekali,

Dan itu membuat sesuatu dalam diri Kalawarner menghanggat. Ya hatinya menghangat saat mendengar kata-kata dari mulut manapun juga ia adalah wanita jadi wajar saja bukan.

"Baiklah,,ayo kita pergi!" ajak naruto seraya berdri dan mengulurkan tanganya.

"Ayo"tentu saja diterima kalawaner dengan senang merekapun berjalan menuju keluar taman kota tersebut.

"Astaga aku melupakanya!"jerit pelan Kalawarner,dan itu menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Ada apa?"tanya Naruto dengan penasaran.

"Aku melupakan kalungku,,aku akan kembali, tungu sebentar!" dengan itu ia langsung masuk kembali ketaman kota tersebut, dengan Naruto yang mengekor di bela kang nya,,

"Dimana,,dimana,,, dimana,,,"gumamnya bagai mantra yang di rapal ole penyihir.

"Hey,, sebenarnya apa yang kau cari,,?"tanya Naruto yang sudah sampai di samping Kalawarner.

"ah,,Naru-kun, aku mencari-,,ahh itu dia akhirnya ku temukan, ini adalah hadiah dari sahabat ku, Rayner,,,entah dimana ia sekarang?"aku Kalawarner tentang sebuah kalung berliontin berlian hitam yang tadi di carinya.

"eemm,,baiklah ayo kita pulang, aku sudah lapar hehehe,,"

"hihi,,ayo kita kemba-"

"HIME AWAS,,,!"

CRASSSS,,

"UGH,,,,"

"cih ,jangan hah,, harap kau hah,, bisa membunuh ku bocah uhukh,,"ucap Kokabiel, dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan, dua dari lima sayapnya patah, darah mengalir dari seluruh luka sayat di tubuhnya, namun yang pasti ia masih hidup.

"NARUTOOOOOOO,,,,,!" Teriak kalawarner yang langsung berlari ke tempat tubuh Naruto terbaring.

"hiks BAKA,,hiks BAKA,,,BAKA,,,k-kenapa hiks kau m-mendorong hik ku,harusnya aku yang ada di pasisimu hiks,,hiks"makia Kalawarner pada Naruto yang ada dipangkuanya, dapat terlihat jelas dada kanan nya yang berlubang, bekas sebuah tombak cahaya yang telah menghilang.

"uhuk,,ma-maaf se-perti-nya a-aku tak uhuk b-bisa m-menepat-ti j-janjiku uhuk,,"

"Tidak hik harusnya aku hik yang minta maaf hik,karna aku kau begini hiks..."balas Kalawarner yang menganggap semua itu salahnya

"andai hiks aku tak kembali hik kita pasti sudah di hiks rumah,,hiks,,hikks,,ini memang salah ku.!"..

**Naruto pov.**

Sepertinya inilah akhir ku,padahal aku suah menemukan tujuan baruku untuk hidup baruku disini,,sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan Kami-Sama..

Namun meski aku akan mati tak kan ku biarkan Karasu-chan ikut bersamaku, meski aku ingin. Aku harus menepati janji ku, meski itu janji yang singkat,,

Yaah,,akan kugunakan tehknik itu meski kematianku akan semakin cepat,,dari pada harus melihat Kalawarner-chan terus menangis seperti ini, itu membuat dadaku sesak, hampir sama saat melihan **`dia`**menangis.

**Normal pov.**

"Hahaha uhuk jangan menangis jalang, sebentar lagi kau akan menyusulnya hahaha,,"tawa jahat dari Kokabiel masih sempat ia suarakan, meski telah terluka sangat parah. Sebuah tongkat cahaya tercipta di atas tubu Kokabel, dan langsung melemparkanya kearak Kalawarner dengan teriakkan lantang seperti seorang kapiten.

"MATILAH,,JALANG,,"

Tombak cahaya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa melesat kearah Kalawarner, yang masih terduduk ditanah dengan memeluk tubuh Naruto,,ia hanya menatap kosong tombak cahaya tersebut, tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk menghindar, atau memang ia tak ingin menghindar. Saat jarak tingal brapa meter dari tubuh nya terdengar gumaman,serta sentuhan dari pria di pangkuanya.

"**Fuinjutsu : Jikukukan Kekai"**

Dalam sekejap mata terlihal huruf-furuf kanji yang mengelilinggi tubuh Kalawarner. Dan yang membuat mata Kokaibel melebar adalah tombak cahaya yang harusnya menancap di kepala Kalawarner,seperti terhisap kedalam kanji-kanji tersebut. Tak sampai di situ saja, karena tiba-tiba bahu kanan nya terasa seperti tertembus sesuatu, dan ternyata benar, bahu kananya telah berlubang oleh tombak cahaya yang tadi ia lempar kearah Kalawarner,

"ARGGGHHHHH,,,,,ku-kurang ajar, apa yang terjadi arghhhhhh,," yah lolongan Kokabil yang semakin mengecil bertanda ia benar benar pergi, untuk menerima pengobatan atas luka-luka yang ia dapat dari pertempuran. Itu.

"Na-naru hik kenapa,,?" bisik Kalawarner,,dengn tubuh yang semakin lama semakin terhisap oleh kanji yang menempel di tubuh nya.

"Te-tetap lah hi-hidup un-tuk ku..." ya,, itulah kata terakhir dari orang pertama, yang telah mengisi hatinya dengan kebahagiaan, meski itu hanya sesaat.

"aishiteiru,,anata no kotom,wasurenai. Ima made arigatou" dengan itu sosok kalawarner menghilang, seakan tak pernah ada di situ,meningalkan tubuh Naruto yang terbaring di tanah.

"**Gloria"**

**Skip team.**

**Sona pov.**

Saat pertama muncul dengan sihir teleport, sesuatu yang mengerikan langsung terlihat jelas didepan mataku. Taman kota yang seharusnya indah dan di penuhi pohon kini telah berganti dengan tempat yang penuh dengan lubang-lubang besar menganga dimana-mana,pohon-pohon tumbang ,air danau menyusut drastis, sebenarnya apa yang telah aku lewatkan dan pertarungan macam apa yang telah terjadi disini.

"Astaga,apa yang terjadi di sini,,?"

Hah,,tak kuhiraukan pertanyaan Rias. Aku masih tetap fokus mengamati tempat ini, mencari petujuk akan apa yang telah terjadi di tempat ini.

**Normal pov.**

`mengerikan` salah satu dari banyaknya kata yang berputar diotak mereka, tentang apa yang terjadi ditempat itu.

Issei yang tau tempat apa ini pun memilih diam, fikiranya kembali terbawa akan memori saat ia, untuk pertama kalinya mati di tangan pacarnya sendiri Amamo Yuma atau Raynel,,menginggak itu membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Ara,,ara,,ada apa Issei-kun? Kau takut khukhu,"bisik Akeno pada Issei yang ada di sampingnya.

"A-apa magsudmu Akeno-hime?mana mungkin aku takut dengan hal macam ini, kau lupa bahwa aku adalah Sekiryuutei, salah satu dari naga langit apa kau lupa hime hahah,,,"balas issei dengan arogan..

`dia semakin mirip Riser`batin mereka semua minus Sona yang tengah asik akan pengamatanya.

"Sona-sama aku menemukan sesuatu,,,,"lapor Koneko, yah indra penciumanya sebagai Nekomata memang lebih tajam dari pada yang lain

.

"Dimana Koneko-chan,"balas Sona,,kenapa bukan Rias, karena sang Ojo-sama sedang mengoda sang naga merah tersayang nya.

"Sebelah timur, kira-kira 2 kilo dari sini,,aku mencium bau manusia,darah dan,,,Malaikat jatuh"jawab Koneko dengan detail {kucing yang cermt\di cakar}

"baik,Tsubaki ayo,,,!"

"ha'i kaicou" dengan itu mereka menuju tempat yang di tunjuk oleh Koneko.

Sementara tim Rias yang melihat Sona dan ratunya masuk ketaman tersebut, memutuskan untuk ikut. Berharap mendapat kan sesuatu yang menarik.

**Sona pov.**

Kulangkahkan kakiku kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh Koneko. Semakin mendekati tempat itu,

aku merasakan tekanan energi kecil, sangat kecil bahkan untuk ukuran manusia.

Ntah mengapa aku seperti mengenal energi ini,ya,,aku pernah merasakanya,,tapi ntah dimana aku lupa.

Saat sampai ditempat yang di magsud aku kembali dibuat membisu, bukan karena apa, namun kerusakan yang terjadi disini mungkin 3 kalilipat dari apa yang ada di depan tadi. Ini semakin membuatku penasaran, makhluk apa dibalik semua kerusakkan ini?

**Normal pov.**

Sebuah lubang dengan diameter yang besar tersaji manis didepan mereka, disana juga terdapat bercak-bercak merah yang diyakini sebagai darah, darah siapa? Ntahlah tidak ada yang tau,,sampai,,

"KAICOU,,,!" teriak Tsubaki terdengar sangat keras, padahal ia termasuk wanita yang jarang bicara.

"ya Tsubski ada ap-"shok,,hanya itu yang dapat para gadis-gadis muda ini rasaka,.

Didepan mereka sesosok tubuh terbujur kaku didalam sebuah kawah yang tidak begitu besar dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan, seluruh badan nya penuh dengan luka, namun yang paling fatal adalah luka didada kanan nya.

"Sona apayang kau temu- kan,,," tanya seorang gadis berambut merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang nya, sama seperti yang Sona alami semua iblis yang ada di situ shok atas apa yang mereka lihat.

Dengan ini inisiatf Asia langsung maju, berharap masih bisa menolong pria malang di depanya ini. Namun ia harusmenerima doble shok saat melihat dengan jelas wajah dibalik darah yang menutupi sebagian wajah nya,seseorang yang ia kenal.

"U-uzumaki-san,,,!"cicitnya pelan seraya menambah sihir penyembuhan pada sosok didepanya

Sona yang mendengar nama seseorang yang ia kenal disebutkan langsung maju dan kedepan untuk memastikan. Dan sekarang ia baru mengerti akan semua jawaban atas semua pertanyaan ya, pantas ia seperti mengenal aura yang terpancar selama ini, meski berbeda tingkatan namun jenisnya sama. Ya aura itu milik Uzumaki Naruto, seseorang yang pernah ia tolong dan selalu ia awasi.

"Buchou,,dia,,,"

"ya Akeno,aku tau,,"balas Rias dengan serius, tidak adalagi suara mengoda nya, yang terdengar hanya suara tegas khas iblis tingkat atas.

"Asia cukup! Dari sini biar aku yang tangani!"perintah Sona pada Asia yang masih setia mentrasfer sihir penyembuhnya.

"Ta-tapi Sona-sama Uzumaki-san bisa-"

"Tenangla,biar aku yang urus!"jawab Sona cepat memotong ucapa Asia.

"baiklah Sona-sama,tolong selamatkan dia"

"um"dan hanya di balas dengan angukkan mantap sang pewaris keluarga Sitri tersebut.

"Sona,,jangan bilang kau akan mereinkarnasi nya..?"tanya Rias dengan nada kurang yakin.

"Ya aku akan menghidup kanya kembali sebagai budakku,"jawab nya tegas

"Tapi-"

"Kita sudah sepakat Rias,,kau sendiri yang bilang tidak tertarik padanya, lantas sekarang apa masalah mu,,lagian kau sudah mendapatkan Sekiryuutae!"potong sona dengan itu berhasil menghentikan protes Rias.

Dengan itu Sona memulai ritualnya. Dari semua bidaknya yang tersisa hanya pionlah yang bereaksi pada Naruto, dan itu hanya 1 pion,,dan itu membuat Issei tertawa laknat, menghina kekuatan Naruto yang hanya di hargai 1 pion, berbeda denganya yang mengkonsumsi 8 bidak.

Bukanhanya Issei saja yang pesimis dengan kekuatan Naruto,,contohnya Rias,,ia sempat mengira Naruto akan mengkonsumsi lebih dari sebuah bidak,,karena ia menyangka kekuatan besar yang ia rasakan tadi berasal dari Naruto. Namun semua asumsinya sepertinya salah, dan ia bersyukur akan semua itu, karena Sona tak akan meng unggulinya. Persaingn heh?

Namun tidak bagi Sona. Karena ia yakin bahwa calon budak barunya ini akan memiliki peran yang sangat penting nantinya.

"Bangkitlah kembali Uzumaki Naruto, tunjukan peranmu di dunia yang kacau ini sebagai kebanggaan keluarga Sitri"

"**Gloria"**

**Skip time**

{males gw jelasin ritualnya}

**Naruto pov.**

`gelap, lembab dan bau,,bukan bau busuk, melaikan bau seperti besi berkaran. Dimana aku?

Ahh,,iaya aku sudah mati, kuharap karasu-chan baik-baik saja. Dan sekarang dimana aku?apakah ini jalan menuju neraka?,,,arggggh memikirkan hal seperti itu membuatku ngeri,,tp mungkin saja ini jalan keneraka, mungkin Kami-sama murka pada ku yang tak bisa menepatti janji ku pada karasu-chan.

**Normal pov**

**GERRRRRRR,,,,**

Suara geraman yang menakutkan terdengar dari sebuah lorong yang sangat gelap itu,

"Suara i-itu,jangan-jangan,,,KURAMAAA,," disertai dengan teriakan yang cetar membahana Naruto berlari menyongsong kegelapan didepanya menuju asal suara geraman tersebut

"KURAMAA,,,HOY KURAMA,DIMANA KAU.,,,,"

"BOLA BULU KELUAR KAU,,!"

"hah hah hah,,dimana dia ? sial awas saja kalau ketemu, akan kucabutti kumisnya satu-satu"gerutunya dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dilantai.

Saat badan mulai terasa lelah, dan pencarian nya yang tak membuahkan hasil akhirnya Naruto berhenti dan bersandar pada sebuh tiang besi besar yang ia temukan.

"hah,,apa aku benar sudah mati? Tapi kenapa aku masih bisa merasa lela ya?"

"**Geerrrrrrr,,hei gaki lama tak melihatmu"sapa suara berat dibelakang nya**

"Nurama,,,eh,dimana kau rubah woyy!"teriak naruto karena dibela kangnya tak ada apa apa selain kegelapan.

"**bocah bodoh diatas gaki !"**

"ohhh,,,,"dengan pelan Naruto mendongkak keatas, dengan harapan dapat melihan partner terbaiknya.

Namun buka sang rubah dengan seringai menjengkelkanya ataupun sepasang mata merah dengan iris fertika, melainkan sebuah bola mata besar dengan warna merah dengan garis khas Rinnegan dan sembilan tomoi{bayangin mata juubi}

"**Ju-juubi,,,"**ucapnya dengan terbata.

"**hahaha benar sekali ini aku,,hehehe,,"**

**TBC**

**A/N: hey gw kembali,,maaf karena lama ya,banyakan lembur si,,,dan untuk untuk pertanyaanya gak bisa gw jawab semua maaf,,tp tetep gw jawab sebagian tenang aj,,**

**Kalau masalah typo atau salah-salah lainya,gw minta maaf itu mah takdir{plak di gampar} ya mklum lah manusia,tp udah gw usahain kok,,**

**Jigoku no arashi: naruto tetep yang kedua bro,disini saya buat beda ama di mangga,,dan madara Cuma ngendalin,,sama pas ia ngendaliin kyuubi dulu,,**

**Dark namikase riyu: disini saya buat issei arogan tp gak jahat,biar ada alasan buat nanti naruto bertarung ma issei,,**

**Untuk masalah sebab naruto buta akan di jelasin ama mbah juubi di chp depan.**

**Dan naruto masuk tim Sona-hime hehe**

**Natha nala: wah udah telat bro,,tp thanks untuk ilmunya ya,,and cerita gagal nya udah gw hapus bro,,kalau masalah typo and kerapihan gw gak janji,tp akan tetep gw usahain**

**Disini naruto emang belum bisa gunain mata madara,,tp baru bisa gunain mata obito aja itu pun belum sempurna**

**Kalau yang mau ngeflem tanpa masukkan mending lewat,,gw sempet down saat ada yang nyuruh gw ngehentiin buat ni fick,jadi langsung ilang ide,,**

**Untuk itu gw minta dukunganya,lo pada boleh komentar tp yang membangun jagan Cuma asal meng hina aja,,ok, **

**Ooiya,,,, buat jutsu mau di kasih penjelsanya gak,,kalo iya gw buat dibawah, kalo gak yaudah gak usah,,lagian udah pada tau jutsu di manga naruto kan jadi dah tau jutsunya kaya apa kan,,,?**

**Untuk pair naruto,,,apa ada masuukkan?**

**Ok sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya jaa,ne**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Terungkap nya Rahasia Naruto dan DXD**

"**New Friend and Lew life"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan Hight School DXD, Bukan punya saya tapi **

**:Masashi Kishimoto **

**: Ichiei Ishibumiuncak**.

**Warning: gaje,abal,typo,dan alur nyeleneh. **

**Summary**:Naruto yg telah menyegel chakra Madara,Abito,dan Juubi didalam tubuhnya akhirnya mencapai pada

* * *

"Kurama,,,eh,dimana kau rubah woyy!"teriak naruto karena dibela kangnya tak ada apa apa selain kegelapan.

"**bocah bodoh diatas gaki !"**

"ohhh,,,,"dengan pelan Naruto mendongkak keatas, dengan harapan dapat melihan partner terbaiknya.

Namun buka sang rubah dengan seringai menjengkelkanya ataupun sepasang mata merah dengan iris fertika, melainkan sebuah bola mata besar dengan warna merah dengan garis khas Rinnegan dan sembilan tomoi{bayangin mata juubi}

"**Ju-juubi,,,"**ucapnya dengan terbata.

* * *

"**GLORIA"**

",,,,Astaga,,, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Naruto pada sang Bijuu ekor sepuluh tersebut.

"Dan dimana Kyuubi,," tambah nya, dengan mengedarkan pandanganya kesekeliling tempat tersebut. Namun yang didapat hanya kegelapan yang mendominasi tempat tersebut.

"**Ada apa kau mencarinya gaki,,,?"** bukanya menjawab Juubi malah balik bertanya pada Naruto.

"Tidak,, hanya saja aku merasa merindukan partner rubah ku itu" jawab nya dengan nada yang mulai rileks setelah terlepas dari kegugupanya. Siapa yang dapat tenang saat dihadapan kalian terdapat sososk makhluk raksasa menakutkan dengan kekuatanya yang melebihi dewa?.

"**Gerrrr,,,,untuk apa kau merindukan rubah itu? dia hanyalah Monster yang membuat hidupmu dulu sangat menderita? Apa kau melupakanya heh,,,?"**jawab Juubi dengan sinis.

"Jaga ucapanmu Juubi!, Kurama bukan lah Monster. Dia adalah parterku!" balasnya naruto. Dapat terdengar nada marah dalam ucapanya.

"**Cihh,,,bagaimana kau dapat berasumsi bahwa Kyuubi bukanlah Monster, bahkan dialah yang memiliki kebencian paling besar diantara ke delapan Bijuu lainya! Dan dari mana kau mendapatkan asumsi, bahwa ia bukan Monster?" **

",,,,"

Hening..

**Naruto pov**

'darimana kau dapat mendapat asumsi bahwa ia bukanlah Monster?'

Yah,,ucapan dari ekor sepuluh yang tiba-tiba itu langsung saja membuat ku masuk kedalam memori otak ku, memakasa untuk menerobos memori-memori masa lalu yang ku lalui, hingaga aku dapat menyimpulkan, bahwa Kurama bukanlah Monster. Memori-memori yang telah sangat lama terkubur perlahan-lahan mulai bermunculan didalam otakku. Mulai dari gambaran tentang masa kecilku yang sangat menyedihkan hingga Perang Dunia Keempat yang mengerikan. Dan dari situ dapatku asumsikan sesuatu,,,kenapa aku bisa berfikir bahwa Kurama bukanlah monster!

**Normal pov**

Tidak mendapat jawaban apa pun dari manusia didepanya, Juubi hanya bisa menghela nafas bosan. Dia mulai berfikir kenapa Kyuubi bisa sangat percaya pada bocah kuning didepanya ini, yang hanya mau memanfaatkanya seperti manusia-manusia lainya,,,jika kalian bertanya mengapa Juubi berfikir seperti itu, tentu saja ia akan menjawab 'kau bisa mengatakan jika ia berbeda dari semua pandangan kebanyakan orang, namun kau tak dapat mengatakan alasan mengapa kau memandangnya berbeda,,jadi kesimpulanya,,karena kau hanya menginginkan sesuatu darinya,,yang dalam hal ini adalah kekuatan dahsyat sang Kyuubi No Youkai',manusia memang sama saja,,Munafik.

"**Hehhh,,,kau tak bisa menjawabnya, itu berarti semua omonganmu hanya sampah,,!" **kata Juubi memecah keheningan di tempat itu.

",,,Kau tau, pertanyaan mu memang simpel,,namun aku harus memutar ulang memori-memori usang ku, dan dari sana dapatku katakan, bahwa aku bisa berasumsi bahwa Kurama bukan monster, karena semua yang telah ia lakukan padaku selama ini, yahhh meski ia tutupi dengan sifatnya yang tsundere itu" balas Naruto seraya menatap langsung mata tunggal Juubi

Juubi yang mendengar itu hanya diam saja, ia tau bahwa Naruto masih belum selesai dan ia akan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan host barunya itu.

"Meski ia tak mengakuinya, tapi aku tau bahwa ia selalu melindunggi ku, meski kadang dengan cara yang agak exstrim,,ia memberikan chakranya pada ku saat aku dalam keadaan yang sulit, mengobati semua luka yang ku terima,,menemaniku saat semua teman-teman ku tak bersamaku, meski hanya adu mulut saja namun aku sangat senang,,dan semua itu terbukti pada perang dunia shinobi keempat, ia dengan semua kekuatanya terus menopang ku hingga akhir, selain itu kalau masalah sifatnya yang kurang bersahabat dengan manusia, aku tidak tau. Namun aku dapat berasumsi, ia hidup sudah sangat lama dengan manusia, namun kebanyakan manusia yang ia temui hanya mengangapnya sebagai alat perang, karena kekuatan besarnya ia jadi di takuti, dibenci dan di buru, karena itu kebencianya pada manusia semakin besar dari zaman ke zaman"

",,,saat pertama kali melihatnya pun, aku sangat takut,,namun seiring waktu aku dapat melihat dalam kedua matanya sebuah emosi lain selain kebencian,,yaitu kesepian. Dia sama sepertiku dulu,. kesepian adalah sesuatu yang sangat menykitkan dari pada semua luka-luka lainya, dan mulai saat itu aku merenkomendasikan diriku menjadi temanya. Meski ia hanya mengangap omongan ku sebagai sebuah lelucon, namun aku tidak peduli, akan kuhapus kebencian yang ada padanya,,, dan itu semua tidak sia-sia, ia mengakuiku sebagai seorang **partner**...itulah yang melandasiku bisa ber asumsi bahwa Kurama bukanlah monster,,ia hanyalah bola bulu yang kesepian dan tsundere hehehehe"jelas Naruto dengan menceritakan sebagian kehidupan masa lalunya pada Juubi dengan sangat panjang dan diakhiri dengan cengiran rubahnya.

Sedangkan di sisi lain Juubi hanya bisa diam, ia menatap tajam keturunan Yondaime Hokage dan Uzumaki Kushina tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu hanya ia tangapi dengan cengar cengir gak jelas, seakan tidak sadar bahwa yang menatapnya adalah sang Juubi No Ookami yang kekuatanya dapat membuat para dewa berlutut di belakang lambaian sepuluh ekornya.

Tak mendapat respon yang berarti selain tatapan dari makhluk di depanya, membut Naruto lama-lama merasa aneh.

"Umm,,,a-apa ada yang salah dengan ucapan ku?" tanyanya dengan tergagap, seakan baru sadar bahwa yang menatapnya adalah Juubi(autr; koplak\\naru;bajingn lo tor!)

"**hahaHAHAHAHHAHAHAH,,,,,,," **

Tawa mengelegar itu meluncur mulus dari mulut manis Juubi. Naruto yang tidak siap akan serangan itu jatuh kebelakang karena kekagetan yang ia alami seraya mengumpat

" kampret!" dengan pelan, tak mau kena amukan sang Juubi jika sanpai terdengar.

"**GLORIA"**

**Real Work**

Di sebuah kamar apartemen yang terlihat sempit dengan pemandangan yang ehem hancur, dan bungkus ramen yang bertebaran di mana-mana serta berbagai jenis barang yang menghiasi ruangan tersebut,,jumlah barang yang begitu banyak membuat ruang tersebut overkapasitas. Dua gadis terlihat mematung di depan pintu masuk kamar tersebut.

"Apa kita tidak salah kamar Kaicho?"

Suara Tsubaki membuyarkan lamunan Sona yang sedari tadi masih asik dengan pengamatanya.'benar-benar berantakan' hanya kalimat itu yang terlintas di pikiran Sona, jadi tidak salah jika Tsubaki berpikir kalau kami salah masuk kamar, ruangan ini lebih mirip dengan gudang di mansionya, malah lebih baik gudang mansionya.

"Kurasa tidak,,kamar lantai 3 pintu no 10,,sesuai dengan informasi yang ku dapat" balas Sona menanggapi ucapan ratunya tersebut.

"Tapi Kaicho, tempat ini bahkan tidak lebih baik dari gudang di mansion kita" seperti nya Tsubaki masih belum percaya ada orang yang mau tinggal di tempat seperti ini.

Sona hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah, tidak biasanya Tsubaki banyak bertanya seperti sekarang, biasanya ia hanya diam dan bertanya jika itu sesuatu yang cukup penting yang ia tidak tahu.

"Dia buta kau ingat? Mungkin ia bukanya tidak mau menata kamarnya,,tapi ia tidak mampu!" balas Sona dengan alasan yang masuk akal.

Sedang Tsubaki agak tersentak mendengarkan penuturan king nya tersebut, ia hampir lupa bahwa kluarga barunya mempunyai sebuah kekurangan, ia menatap Naruto yang saat ini masih pingsan 'kau masih muda tetapi mempunyai takdir yang sulit' pikirnya saat melihat wajah Naruto yan masih berlumuran darah.

"lebih baik cepat kita bawah kekamarnya, untuk proses penyembuhanya!" peritah Sona, saat melihat Tsubaki yang memandang nanar sosok yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"hai,, Kaicho"

Mereka pun langsung membawa Naruto kearah ruangan yang ada di sebelah kiri ruang tamu, yang di asumsikan sebagai kamar satu-satunya di apartemen tersebut.

Setelah membaringkan Naruto di ranjangnya, Sona langsung melucutti semua pakaian yang masih tersisa di tubuh Naruto, sedangkan Tsubaki yang melihatnya perlahan namun pasti muncul rona merah di wajah ayunya yang semakin lama terlihat semakin pekat, begitupun dengan Sona.

Kulit tan yang masih ternoda darah, tubuh yang tidak terlalu besar namun tidak juga kecil, juga terlihat sangat keras seakan sudah ditempa sangat lama untuk sebuah pertarungan besar dan jangan lupakan jumlah bekas-bekas luka yang ia miliki, bukan hanya luka baru namun juga luka lama yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Apa saja yang telah dialami pemuda ini semasa hidupnya hingga dapat menorehkan luka-luka seperti itu? Dan itu menjadi misteri baru bagi penerus kluarga Sitri tersebut mengenai budak barunya.

"Tsubaki kau boleh kembali!"printah Sona pada ratunya, dan itu berhasil membuyarkan imajinasi yang sedang bergelut difikiran Tsubaki.

"ha'i,,bagaimana dengan Uzumaki-san Kaicho?"

Tanya Tsubaki pada Sona yang perlahan mulai melepaskan pakaian nya, dengan memunggungi Tsubaki.

"Aku akan disini untuk mentrasferkan kekuatan ku,,luka-luka yang dialaminya cukup parah,,meski ia sekarang adalah iblis, namun itu tidak akan menjamin ia akan dapat pulih dengan cepat."

Tsubaki hanya diam melihan kingnya perlahan naik keranjang Naruto dan memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang. Sekarang dapat terlihan tubuh mereka yang merekat, dengan Sona yang melingkarkan tangannya ke pingang Naruto dan menempelkan asetnya yang di pungung Naruto.

Tsubaki sebenarnya cukup terkejut pada kelakuan sona yang menurutnya agak aneh. Setaunya sona tidak pernah melakukan pentrasferan energi dengan cara seperti ini,,bahkan dengan Saji saja ia hanya melakukan pentrasferan melalui berpegangan tangan, tidak sampai seperti ini,,meski masih bingung dengan tingkah Sona, namun ia tidak bekata apa-apa dan tetap mematuhi permintaan sang king, meningalkan mereka berdua dalam dekapan malam yang dingin,,,

Hahh,, esok pasti akan menjadi hari yang sangat mengejutkan bagi Naruto.

**MINDSCAPE NARUTO**

"Jadi bisa kau memberi tahu dimana Kurama, Juubi?"tanya Naruto pada makhluk didepanya yang sedang menggelung tubuhnya. Setelah jawaban Naruto yang menurut Juubi cukup memuaskan, sekarang mereka dapat mengobrol dengan santai tanpa rasa cangung satu sama lain.

"OOooo ia sudah kuserap kedalam tubuhku!" jawab Juubi dengan santai, namun tidak dengan Naruto. Wajahnya langsung menegang,,ia tahu apa magsud Juubi, Kurama adalah bagian dari Juubi, jadi jika Juubi menyerap Kurama maka sama artinya Kurama telah,,,mati

"ja-jadi K-kurama telah,,,mati"

"Ya,,,ia telah kembali ketubuh ku dan eksistensinya di dunia ini telah berakhir,,bisa kau sebut juga ia telah mati"

Tidak percaya,sedih,marah dan lainya, itulah yang diarasakan Naruto. Padahal ia sangat berharap bisa kembali bersama Kurama, ia ingin bercerita kehidupan barunya bersama sang partner, meminta pendapatnya, berlatih bersama, bahkan ia merindukan kegiatan saling mengejek yang sering mereka lakukan. Namun itu semua tidak bisa ia lakukan lagi, karena satu-satunya teman yang berbagi tubuh dengan nya sejak ia masih sangat kecil itu sekarang ia tidak ada lagi didunia ini, tentu saja itu membuatnya sangat sedih.

"A-apa kau tidak bisa memisahkan Kurama dari tubuhmu" tanya Naruto pada Juubi yang masih dalam posisi semula dengan suara bergetar.

"Bisa saja,,namun itu tergantung padamu!"

"heh,,,memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan?" balas Naruto dengan cepat, apapun akan ia lakukan asal Kurama bisa kembali lagi.

"Haah,,aku bisa mengembalikan Kurama tapi kau harus menyerahkan kedua matamu untukku,,bagaimana?"

Mendengar proposal yang ditawarkan Juubi membuat Naruto terdiam,,ia baru saja bisa melihat, bebas dari kegelapan abadinya, dan sekarang ia harus memilih, kembalinya Kurama namun kau akan masuk kedunia gelapmu kembali atau tetap seperti ini namun tidak bisa bersama lagi dengan Kurama,,cukup lama untuk Naruto mempertimbagkan penawaran Juubi.

"**jadi apa yang kau pilih matamu atau Kyuubi heh?"** tanya Juubi dengan seringai aneh.

",,,,"

**Naruto pov**

Kenapa dia harus memberi pilihan yang sulit, ia menginginkan mataku ada apa dengan mata ku? Apa ia kekurangan mata heh?. Aku sangat ingin menemui Kurama kembali, namun aku juga tak ingin kembali ke kegelapan itu lagi,,jadi apa yang harus kupilihh?

'AAAAARRGGGGG,,, memikirkan itu membuat kepala ku pusing,,,'triakku frustasi.

"**,,,orang yang meningalkan temanya sendiri dalam kesulitan lebih buruk dari pada sampah"**

Aku tertegun sesaat, saat sekelebat ingatan masa laluku muncul,,aku ingat jelas tentang kata-kata itu,,itu sebagian kalimat yang Kakasi-sensei ajarkan pada kami saat ujian genin dulu.

Heh,,akhirnya aku menemukan jawabanya,,terimakasih Kakasi-sensei ajaranmu akan selaluku kuingat.

**Normal pov **

Dengan perlahan Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dengan senyum yang mulai terbentuk diwajahnya, ia telah menetapkan pilihannya,,meski itu buruk untuknya tapi ia telah yakin. Maka dengan semangat ia mengutarakan pilihanya,,,

"Ambillah mataku,,dan kembalikan Kurama" jawa naruto dengan tegas tanpa ada keraguan sama sekali.

Sedangkan Juubi yang mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya memperlebar seringgainya.

"**Apa kau yakin gaki,,kau tak akan menyesal,,?" **

Juubi seakan masih memberikan pilihan untuk Naruto agar berubah pikiran. Namun ia harus mengubur keinginanya saat mendengar apa yang akan diucapkan Naruto setelahnya,,,

"Aku yakin,,meski aku tidak dapat melihat kembali namun aku yakin Kurama akan membantuku melewati semua,,kami pernah melewati sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari ini, jadi,, kami pasti bisa melewati penderitaan ini kembali, untuk itu,,,CEPAT AMBIL APA YANG KAU MAU DARIKU DAN KEMBALIKAN TEMANKU,,,!" dengan keyakinan penuh Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Juubi dengan teriakkan dan cengiran lebarnya di akhir perkataanya.

Juubi yang mendengar itu memperlebar seringainya, hingga menampakan gigi taring tajam nya yang terkesan mengerikan **' bocah yang sangat menarik,,pantas saja kyuubi mau menerimanya sebagai** **parter'** pikirnya nya

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA..kau menarik gaki, pantas Kyuubi betah dengan mu,,,baik lah akan ku kembalikan Kyuubi seperti apa yang kujanjikan,,,sekarang mundurlah!"**

Menuruti permintaan Juubi ia langsung menjauh dari pintu jeruji tersebut.

Kumpulan chakra hitam mulai merembes keluar dari tubuh Juubi, semakin lama chakra tersebut semakin banyak. Chakra yang keluar dari tubuh Juubi kemudian berkumpul dan membentuk sesosok tubuh,, chakra yang awalnya berwarna hitam kelam perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi orange, tiba-tiba kumpulan chakra tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya kecil yang semakin lama semakin terang.

Naruto yang tak sangup menatap cahaya yang semakin lama semakin terang tersebut pun menutup matanya.

Tak berapa lama cahaya tersebut meledak, mengakibatkan tekanan udara yang cukup kuat, bahkan sampai terasa ditempat Naruto berada.

Naruto yang merasa semuanya sudah usai membuka matanya, dan benar saja cahaya tersebut telah hilang, menyebabkan tempat itu kembali seperti semula,,gelap.

Naruto langsung berlari kearah seal Juubi untuk menyambut sang partner. Namun saat ia sampai di sana ia hanya melihat Juubi, tidak ada rubah orange yang ia tunggu.

" Dimana Kurama, Juubi?" tanya Naruto pada Juubi seraya mengedarkan pandanganya kearah sekeliling berharap menemukan apa yang ia cari. Namun nihil, ia tak menemukan apapun selain kegelapan.

"**Hahhh, ia ada di belakang mu gaki...!"** jawabnya dengan menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"eehh,,,"

Dengan sangat cepat ia memutar lehernya kebelakang tubuhnya,,Juubi berani bersumpah bahwa ia mendengar bunyi tulang bergemretak dari leher Naruto.

Saat melihat kebelakang Naruto bersumpah ia tak akan melupakan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Meski dalam keadaan gelap ia masih dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada didepanya, sesosok gadis dengan surai orange panjang mencapai punggung, bentuk wajah bulat yang menggingatkanya akan wajah kaa-san nya, kulit putih tanpa cacat, dan saat melihat semakin kebawah Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak mimisan pasalnya gadis tersebut tidak mengenakan pakaian sama sekali. Terlihat dengan jelas dada besar dan bulatnya mengacung kedepan seakan menantang untuk dijamah, perut yang rata tanpa kelebihan sedikitpun lemak, semakin kebawah Naruto langsung mengalih kan perhatianya dengan tangan memegang hidung nya yang terus mengeluarkan darah' padahal ini bukan dunia nyata kenapa aku bisa mimisan' batinya.

"si-siapa k-kau,,"tanyanya pada gadis yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua darinya tersebut dengan tranmaker Hinata[gagap].

"Hehehe,,,7 tahun tidak bertemu kau sudah lupa padaku gaki...?" jawab gadis itu seraya nyengir menunjukan gigi-giginya yang putih dah rapi.

'hwaaaa Dia manis sekali,,wajah yang cantik, dada besar dan,,dan stop! apa yang kufikirkan, jaga mata, jaga hati, jaga telinga(?)' batin Naruto nelangsa.

"hei,,, kau tak apa gaki?" tanya gadis tersebut seraya mendekat kearah Naruto dan menempelkan dahinya kedahi Naruto yang sedari tadi asik sendiri dengan perang batinya.

"Tidak panas" gumam gadis tersebut

"eh,," gumam Naruto saat sadar dari lamunanya dan yang mengejutkaanya gadis itu sudah berada tepat didepanya.'terlalu dekat'batinya

Blank seketika hingga akhirnya" EEEEEHHHH,,, JUUBI KEPARAT!" teriak Naruto seraya berbalik meningalkan gadis itu sendiri dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

" Apa yang kulakukan" tanya gadis itu dengan tampang polos pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu Naruto yang telah sampai di depan seal Juubi langsung melontarkan ucapan yang seharusnya dapan membuat sang Bijuu terkuat murka, namun nyatanya itu tidak terjadi,,dan yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Juubi malah tertawa terbahak-bahak seraya memegang perutnya.

"APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN ERO-BIJUU,,AKU MEMINTA KURAMA BUKAN WANITA TELANJANG,, BAKAAA!"

Teriak Naruto dengan perempatan tercipta di pelipis serta asap di kepalanya pada Juubi yang saat ini tengah mulai mengontrol tawanya.

"**HAHAHAhaha,,, aku sudah memenuhi permintan mu gaki,,tapi kenapa kau marah hahaha" **balas Juubi dengan santai.

"Apanya yang terpenuhi, kau mengeluarkan wanita nude bukan Kurama. Kurama itu RUBAH apa kau ingat HAH,,,!" sembur Naruto pada Juubi sembari memberi penekanan pada kata rubah.

"**Tapi di benar-benar Kyuubi lho hehehe" **

"Apanya yang Kurama jelas-jelas ia-"

**Grep**

""Ada apa gaki?" seru sebuah suara didekat telinganya, dan itu sukses menghentikan umpatan Naruto pada Juubi.

"eerrrr,, n-nona bisa k-kau lepskan aku" pinta Naruto, dengan tergagap saat merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan berisi menekan pungungnya,'i-ini lebih besar dari milik Karasu-can'fikirnya .

"Tidak,,jika ku lepas kau pasti akan pergi lagi,,apa kau tidak rindu padaku gaki"

Jawab wanita tersebut seraya mempererat pelukanya, dan itu sukses membuat tubuh Naruto panas dingin. Ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat menerjang tengkuknya, dan efeknya luar biasa bagi kontrol nafsu Naruto,,namun ia juga bingumg saat wanita itu berkata 'tidak rindu pada ku' itu berarti mereka pernah bertemu, tapi Naruto berani bersumpah bahwa ia benar-benar tak mengenal wanita tersebut.

"u'um Apa kita pernah bertemu nona, seingatku, aku tak pernah merasa mengenalmu" Naruto berkata dengan suara yang halus agar tidak menyingung perasaan wanita yang saat ini masih mendekapnya dari belakang tersebut.

"hahhhh,,,baiklah akan ku jelaskan gaki" wanita tersebut pun melepaskan pelukanya pada Naruto dan maju kedepan Naruto seraya menatap matanya.

"Hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Ringo Shiraume** desu. Watasi wa Kyuubi No Youkai desu."

Sedang Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mampu membuka mulutnya dengan lebar,,shok atas kenyataan yang ada. Bagaimana mau percaya, sosok rubah raksasa yang ditakuti ternyata adalah seorang wanita muda,,seakan belum percaya Naruto memberi pandangan ragu pada wanita didepanya. Wanita tersebut atau Ringo, yang mendapat tatapan tersebut dari Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi kau belum percaya ya?"

Dan hanya di jawab angukkan oleh Naruto yang masih belum bisa mengucapkan kata-kata akibat keterkejutan yang amat sangat.

**Srek,,,srek,,srekk,,,**

Ekor mulai bermunculan dari belakang tubuh Ringo, dan berhenti muncul saat mencapai jumlah sembilan, bukan hanya itu sepasang telinga rubah juga mulai mencuat dari surai orange kemerahanya. Dan itu kembali membuat Naruto semakin melonggo.

"K-kau benar –benar Kyuubi,,,tapi,,tapi K-kurama?" itulah kalimat yang terucap dari mulut Naruto saat ia berhasil menemukan suaranya kembali.

"Kurama hanyalah nama yang diberikan oleh Rikudo-jiji pada wujud rubah ku, sama seperti nama Kyuubi yang hanya sebagai gelar nama asliku adalah Ringo Shirauma,,dan aku dari Klan Kitsune."

Jelas Ringo pada Naruto yang secara perlahan mulai mengerti akan situasi saat ini,,yah meski harus ia akui itu sangat memusingkan.

"Baik aku terima ku- ah maaf Ringo-san,,dari yang ku dengar Bijuu adalah kumpulan chakra, pecahan dari Juubi, tapi tadi kau bilang bahwa kau berasal dari Klan Kitsune,,bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau bisa menjadi Bijuu padahal kau bukan hanya kumpulan chakra!"

Naruto lansung menanyakan sesuatu yang menganjal difikiranya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Ringo

"**Itu karena ia spesial gaki"** jawaban itu bukan dari Ringo melainkan datang dari Juubi.

"Apa magsudmu, dengan dia **spesial**?"

"Dulu setelah Rikudo-jiji telah berhasil menyegel raga Juubi di bulan, ia langsung membuat fuin yang dapat memecah chakra Juubi,,namun karena chakranya yang sudah sangat sedikit ia tak mampu membuat semua pecahan chakra tersebut menjadi mkhluk yang kau kenal dengan nama hewan berekor atau bijuu,,dan akibatnya pecahan chakra terakhir tak bisa diubah,,selain karena intensitas chakra Rikudo-jiji yang sudah tingal sedikit, juga ada hal lain yang mengakibatkan pecahan terakhir tidak dapat diubah"

"Selain karena pecahan tersebut memiliki intensitas chakra yang lebih besar dari yang lain ya, juga dikarenakan didalam pecahan tersebut berisi kebencian Juubi. Maka dari itu di butuhkan wadah hidup untuk menekan kebencian dari pecahan tersebut dan saat itu aku yang terpilih, lebih tepatnya di korbankan untuk menjadi wadah kekuatan serta kebencian tersebut,,para tetua Klan memilih ku dengan alasan 'karena kau Kitsune yang memiliki chakra paling lemahl dari yang lain, maka kupilih kau ntuk menerima misi ini,,sebuah misi yang akan membuat mu menjadi seekor pahlawan,bukan sebagai aib Klan'

"Termakan oleh iming-iming ketua akupun setuju. Namun apa yang ia janjikan tak pernah ku dapat kan,,semua Klan ku malah mengangap aku sebagai monster yang sewaktu-waktu bisa membahayakan keutuhan Klan Kitsune, maka mereka membuangku ketempat yang sangat jauh dari rumah yang mustahil bagi ku untuk bisa pulang di usia ku yang masih belia. Dan itulah alasan kenapa aku berbeda dengan Bijuu lainya gaki,,apa kau paham?"

Dapat terlihat kesedihan,kekecewaan dan amarah terlukis di wajah Ringo saat menceritakan kisah hidupnya. Naruto yang mendengar itu juga tak luput dari emosi diatas,,ia mengerti perasaan Ringo, ia pernah merasakanya juga maka dari itu ia paham.

"hey,,kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto lembut.

"yah,aku tak apa, jadi apa kau sudah paham?" balas Ringo dengan suara yang di buat setegar mungkin,,namun itu sia-sia karena dapat terlihat iris rubinya berkaca-kaca. Naruto yang tak tahan melihat keadaan 'partner'nya itu langsung maju dan memeluk gadis didepanya itu. Tak peduli ia akan marah karena kekurang ajaranya, namun ia hanya mengikuti istingnya persetan dengan kondisi gadis tersebut yang tanpa pakaian sehelai benang pun,,ia melakukanya bukan karena nafsu melain kan kasih sayang.

Diluar dugaan sang gadis tidak marah, ia malah memeluk balik Naruto. Isakan kecilpun terdengar dari Ringo yang masih setia menyembunyikan wajah nya di dada Naruto.

Setelah melihat Ringo yang agak tenag, Naruto pun memegang bahu Ringo dengan lembut dan agak memberi jarak antara mereka berdua,,masih terlihat jejak airmata dipipi mulus gadis tersebu.

"hey,,Ringo sekarang kita bersama lagi seperti dulu, aku tak bisa menjanjikan sesuatu yang berlebihan seperti perdamaian seperti dulu, namun aku berjanji aku tak akan meningal kanmu, aku tak peduli meski kau adalah kumpulan kebencian sekalipun, aku akan tetap selalu bersamamu, maka dari itu melangkahlah kedepan jangan menoleh kebelakang aku akan selalu bersamamu, menjadi penuntun masa depan mu, lupakan semua yang menyakitimu dimasa lalu, kita punya dunia baru, untuk itu ayo kita goreskan tinta kehidupan kita yang baru didunia ini, dan tugasku, aku akan membantumu mengurangi noda-noda hitam dilembaran baru yang akan kau ukir,,apa kau setuju hem,,?" terang Naruto seraya menghapus sisa air mata dipipi gadis tersebut dengan sangat lembut, seakan pipi gadis tersebut adalah kaca yang rapuh salah sedikit maka akan pecah atau tergores.

Yah,, hanya dengan itu Naruto beharap bisa membuat gadis didepanya itu melupakan masalalu kelam nya, agar ia bisa mendapat kebahagiaan untuk masa mendatang.

"u'um yah,, tapi berjanjilah kau akan selalu ada disampingku Naru!" Ringo berkata seraya mengembangkan senyum lembutnya, serta perubahan pada pangilan, dari gaki ke Naru.

.

"Itu pasti hehehe"

"hehehe,,,arigatou,,,"

Dengan itu Ringo langsung mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka berdua. Bibir tipis sewarna chery tersebut langsung meraup bibir Naruto. Sedang Naruto yang tidak menyangka akan apa yang dilakukan oleh Ringo hanya terdiam. Tidak mendapat respon dari Naruto, Ringo semakin memperdalam ciumanya,,lidahnya mulai masuk kedalam ronga mulut Naruto yang sedang terbuka, menghisap dan menjilati setiap dinding mulut Naruto. Sedang Naruto yang baru sadar langsung on fire karena mendapan perlakuan dari Ringo, dengan mengubur rasa malunya ia melingkarkan tanganya ke pingang ramping Ringo dan tangan kananya berlabuh ke tengkuk Ringo, menekanya untuk mendapat kan akses lebih dalam,,suara decappan terdengar di lorong tersebut,,pertarungan lidah semakin sengit saat tak ada yang mau mengalah,,Ringo yang mendapat perlawanan dari Naruto tersenyum disela-sela lumattanya, dengan rela ia mengalah membiarkan Naruto mendominasi ciuman panas tersebut, mendapat akses dari Ringo tak disiasiakan olehnya, ia langsung melumat bibir mengoda Ringo dan menghisap nya hinga berwarna kemerah-merahan. Cukup lama mereka tengelam dalam eforia tersebut. Namun semua yang memiliki awal pasti mempunyai akhir, begitupun dengan ciuman tersebut,,kebutuhan oksigen menjadi faktor perusak momen indah tersebut. Saat kedua bibir terpisah benang salifah tampak dari dua bibir makhluk berbeda gender tersebut yang terhubung satu sama lain.

"**Gerrrrrr apa sudah selesai hah?"** suara berat yang terdengar agak jengkel tersebut membuat Naruto dan Ringo yang masih asik mengagumi pesona masing-masing tersentak.

"E'ehhh hehehe m-maaf Juubi aku lupa kau masih ada di situ" jawab Naruto dengan cengengesan gak jelas,,sedang Ringo jangan ditanya ia hanya bisa diam dengan wajah yang memerah seraya memeluk lengan Naruto.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto membuat Juubi agak jengkel,,namun itu tak berlangsung lama dan di ganti dengan seringai Liciknya.

"**Jadi,,aku menanti kesepakatan kita Naruto,,!"** kata Juubi dengan nada menuntut.

"ahhh,,iya aku hampir lupa,, baiklah, perjanjian tetap perjanjian bukan?" balas Naruto dengan tenang, tak menunjuka wajah takut atau penyesalan. Itu membuat Juubi bingung'**bocah** **ini,,ia akan kehilangan matanya namun kenapa ia masih bisa setenang itu' **fikir Juubi.

"**heh gaki apa kau tak akan menyesal memberikan matamu pada ku,,ingat kau akan kembali dalam dunia gelap mu untuk selamanya"**

"Tidak,,dengan hadirnya Ringo disisiku itu sudah cukup sepadan dengan apa yang akan ku korbankan,,lagi pula kita sudah sepakat bukan," balas Naruto masih dengan suara yang tenang tanpa beban.

Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto langsung mengarah kan tanganya pada matanya di mulai dari mata kananya.

5 cm

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

Namun saat jarinya tingal beberapa mili dari bola matanya, sepasang tangan menahan pergerakkanya. Ia menengok pada pemilik tangan tersebut, dan mendapati Ringo yang memandang nya seraya mengelengkan kepalanya.

"cukup Juubi kau sudah melihatnya bukan, ia berbeda,,jadi hentikan semua ini"ucap Ringo seraya menatap Juubi dengan tatapan serius.

"**hahahaha baiklah Kyuu-can sesuai keinginanmu"** balas Juubi dengan gaya ala pelayan pada ratunya.

Sedang Naruto hanya terdiam, ia tidak tau magsud dari ucapan keduanya'cukup untuk apa' itulah yang ada difikiranya.

"e'eer ada yang bisa menjelaskan pada ku" mohonnya.

"**hahaha baik lah gaki akan ku jelaskan,,sebenarnya aku memberi semua pertanyaan dan kesepakatan padamu dari awal hanya untuk mengetesmu"** terang Juubi.

"Mengetes? Apa magsudnya?"tanya Naruto dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Yah,, dari awal Juubi hanya ingin mengetes mu Naru,,apa pemikiran mu tentang para Bijuu masih sama atau tidak seperti saat didunia Shinobi,,dan hasilnya..?"terang Ringo pada Naruto

"**Yap,,, kau lulus gaki hahaha"** Jawab juubi menyahut kata-kata Ringo.

"ehh,,,jadi aku lulus,,dan kau tidak menginginkan mataku?" tanya Naruto meminta kepastian pada Juubi.

"**Tentu saja tidak,,aku tak butuh matamu! Mataku saja sudah sangat keren, aku tak butuh matamu hufff"** balas Juubi dengan agak narsis.

"are,,!, Tapi syukurlah hehehe" balas naruto dengan senyum lega

Dan dari situlah sang Juubi bemberikan kepercayaan ya pada host barunya tersebut, mulai dari kekuatan, informasi dan pelatihan, ia akan membatu Naruto dalam segala hal yang masih bisa ia lakukan.

"**Naruto ada yang harus aku beritahukan padamu, ini mengenai kapasitas chakramu!"** kata Juubi dengan nada serius.

"yah aku pun ingin bertanya tentang itu,,mengapa kapasitas chakraku menurun dengan sangat drastis, bahkan hanya untuk membuat rasengan saja aku tidak bisa?" tanya Naruto

Yah memang aneh, karena kapasitas chakranya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat kecil saat ia berada di dunia ini, berbeda jauh saat ia masih berada di dunia shinobi.

"**sebenarnya ini ada kaitanya dengan kekuatan mata Madara yang kau serap pada tubuhmu,,,kau bukanlah keturunan Klan Uchiha, namun kau mempunyai mata mereka yang bahkan mencapai tingkatan Rinnegan, dan itu membuat tubuhmu terus mengeluarkan chakra meski kau tak meng aktifkan mata tersebut. Tapi jika kau masih memiliki Bijuu dalam tubuhmu seperti dahulu itu tak masalah, namun masalahnya, selama 7 tahun ini Kyuu-chan berada dalam tubuhku, dan ia tak bisa menyuplai chakranya padamu seperti dulu,,meski aku ada didalam tubuhmu juga namun kau tak bisa meng akses chakraku karena segel yang ditanam ayah mu hanyalah shiki fujin saja, dan itu hanya berlaku untuk menahan ku dalam tubuhmu...jadi kesimpulanya selama ini kau hanya memiliki chakramu sendiri, meski chakra alamimu sudah sangat besar karena darah Uzumaki mu,,namun tetap saja jika terserap kedalam matamu terus meneruk lama kelamaan akan habis juga, itulah alasan mengapa chakramu menurun drastis dari kapasitas aslinya" **jelas Juubi pada Naruto yang saat ini berusaha mengola info darinya.

"eemm,,,Yah aku mengerti,,sistem ya sama seperti saat Kakasi-sensei mengunakan mata sharingan Abito, chakranya akan semaki cepat habis saat ia bertarung dengan sharingan. Ooo iya satu lagi kenapa aku bisa buta, seharusnya, bukanya hanya chakraku saja yang terhisap?" tanya Naruto mengenai sebab matanya yang buta saat ia sampai didunia ini.

"**Kalau itu,,aku yang melakukan ya,!"** balas Juubi dengan nada agak bosan,,sebenarnya ia malas menjelaskan masalah ini.

"eeh,,,kau yang melakukanya ? tapi kenapa? "

"**Yah aku yang melakukanya,,aku menutup saraf matamu dengan chakra ku, alasanya, karena jika itu tidak ku lakukan kau pasti sudah mati dari dulu karena kehabisan chakra. Namun meski aku sudah menutup suplai chakra ke matamu, tetap saja mata itu masih saja menyerap chakramu seperti parasit, yahh,,, meski dalam kapasitas yang jauh lebih kecil dari biasanya"**

"heemm,,jadi begituya,,lantas bagaimana cara mengatasinya, apa aku bisa memulihkan chakra ku seperti semula, karena setelah kejadian ditaman aku merasa akan ada kejadian lain yang lebih merepotkan dari pada itu,,dan aku pasti akan membutuhkan semua chakraku untuk mengatasinya." Tanya Naruto pada Juubi.

Yah ia bisa merasakan, akan ada masalah besar yang mendatanginya,,dan ia pasti akan terlibat,,,darimana ia tahu,,entahlah mungkin istingya yang memberitahukanya,,dan ia selalu percaya pada isting ninjanya.

"**Sebenarnya caranya cukup gampang, karena matamu sudah mulai mengurangi penyerapan chakramu, itu terbukti saat kau bisa mengaktifkan saringan saat ini meski hanya satu tomoe, namun kau masih bisa mengembangkanya ketingkat yang lebih tinggi untuk kedepanya!"** terang Juubi mengenai masalah mata terkutuknya.

"jadi aku bisa mengaktifkan mata ini,,,,woowww itu pasti keren, Rinnegan akan sangat bagus terpasang di wajah ku hehehe!" balas Naruto seraya menghayalkan bagaimana rupanya saat ia mengunakan mata tuhan tersebut.

"**kau tidak akan bisa mengunakan mata Madara untuk saat ini, jika kau memaksakanya chakramu akan langsung terkuras habis!"**

"eehhh,,,kenapa? Bukanya chakraku sudah mulai kembali kekeadaan normalnya?"

"**hahhh,,,apa kau tidak merasakan sesuatu saat kau mengaktifkan sharingan dikedua matamu**" tanya Juubi

"uumm ,,yah aku memang merasa chakraku terkuras banyak saat mengaktifkanya meski hanya satu tomoe,,jadi apa yang terjadi?"

"**itu karena kau belum memenuhi apa yang seharusnya dibutuhkan untuk mendukung mata terebut"**

"Mendukung mata ini" beo Naruto saat menerima penjelasan Juubi.

"**yah,,yaitu kebencian,,kau akan lebih muda mengontrol mata itu saat kau mempunyai kebencian yang besar"** jawab Juubi dengan santai

Tubuh Naruto menegang seketika saat mendengar kata,,kebencian,,kenapa harus itu yang diperlukan,,namun itu tidaklah aneh,,sharingan adalah mata setan dari klan uchiha jadi wajar jika kau memerlukan kebencian untuk mengontrolnya, karena setan menyukai salah satu emosi negatif tersebut bukan.

"Jadi untuk saat ini lebih baik kau mengunakan sharingan di mata kananmu saja untuk pertempuran,,karena mata Abito yang ada dimata kananmu tidak begitu menguras chakra dan kekuatan Mangekyo sharinganya sangat hebat jika kau bisa mencapai tahap itu" kali ini Ringo lah yang menjawab,,dan ia masih beta memeluk lengan Naruto sedari tadi,,seakan ia tak ingin melepaskanya untuk selamanya.

"**itu benar,,lebih baik saat ini kau fokus saja kemata kanan mu saja dulu,,,dan untuk akses chakraku kau bisa menanam fuin' hakke no fuin shiki'. Fuin ini sama seperti yang ada di seal Kyuubi dulu, yang fungsinya agar kau bisa mengakses chakraku. Jika itu terjadi maka kau tak perlu takut lagi akan kehabisan chakra karna aku Bijuu tanpa batas yang mempunyai chakra tak terbatas".**

"yahh,, baiklah akan ku pelajari fuin itu,,lagian tou-san juga memberikan gulungan jutsu-jutsu para kage sebelum kami melawan Madara, pasti di salah satunya ada yang berhubungan dengan fuinjutsu ,,jadi sekarang aku bisa mempelajarinya, tanpa terhalang oleh kekurangan ku sebelumnya!" balas Naruto dengan semangat yang membara.

Mulai saat ini sepertinya hari-hari Naruto akan dipenuhi oleh rasa sakit, ,,,yah tapi ia akan tetap melakukanya karena akan banyak orang yang harus ia lindungi,,seperti Asakura baa-chan, Karasu-chan dan Ringo-chan dan ia yakin akan bertambah lagi.

Cukup lama mereka bercengkrama, mulai dari Ringo yang selalu mengoda Naruto dengan tubuhnya, yang membuat Naruto harus kuat-kuat menahan nafsunya agar tidak langsung menindih Ringo dan melakukan hal yang aneh pada gadis rubah tersebut. Sedang Juubi bukanya membantu malah hanya menertawakanya. Ruang yang tadinya sunyi sekarang perlahan lahan menjadi ramai, aura mencekam yang ada hilang digantikan dengan keceriaan hanya karena seorang bocah kuning penerus dari Rikudo Sanin.

Saat sedang menceritakan kisahnya didunia baru ini pada Ringo,,tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto mulai memudar dan itu membuatnya panik.

"a-apa yang terjadi dengan tubuh ku?" tanyanya dengan horror,saat ini bagian tubuh bagian bawahnya mulai menghilang,,ia menatap Ringo yang ada disampingnya untuk meminta penjelasan namun hanya dibalas dengan senyum oleh gadis tersebut,,begitupun dengan Juubi yang hanya nyengir santai

"ahh,,,sepertinya kau sudah mulai sadar Naru,,,tenang saja kau hanya akan kembali ketubuhmu jadi tidak usah khawatir" jelas Ringo dengan senyum nya.

Penjelasan Ringo mengenai fenomena pada tubuh nya membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanyanya pada dua makhluk tersebut.

"Tentu saja,,kami kan ada ditubuhmu, jadi kami akan selalu bersamamu"jawab Ringo.

"ahhh,,,benar juga hehehe,,, kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi" balas Naruto dengan cengiran dan nada cerianya.

Saat semua tubuhnya hampir mengurai menjadi cahaya seutuhnya,,tiba-tiba Ringo mendekapnya.

Grep

"arigato Naru-kun,,,"

Setelah mengatakan itu ia langsung mencium kembali bibir Naruto singkat. Mengantarkan kepergianya dengan senyum lembut dan di balas pulsa senyum oleh Naruto. Senyuman terakhir sebelum meningalkan Ringo sendiri. Namun itu tak lantas membuat Ringo memudarkan senyumnya ,,karena ia sadar mereka selalu bersama dan siapa pun tak akan menghentikanya,,meski tuhan sekalipun tak akan maampu.

"**GLORIA"**

**Real work**

Didalam sebuah kamar yang didominasi oleh kegelapan perlahan lahan tersisihkon oleh sinsr mentari,,mulai dapat terlihat apa yang ada di ruang tersebut,,gumpalan tubuh yang terbungkus selimut mengeliat pelan saat sinar sang mentari mencapai wajahnya.

**Naruto pov**

"eeeenggg dimana ini"tanya ku pada diriku sendiri,,seingat ku, tadi aku masih bersaba Ringo dan Juubi tapi sekarang?

Yah ini adalah kamarku, aku lagsung dapat mengenalinya saat melihat jaket orange dengan garis hitam terpajang di dinding sisi ranjang ku. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini? seingat ku aku masih berada ditaman,,jadi siapa yang menolongku?

Terlalu malas memikirkan itu,,aku langsung merengangkan otot ku, namun niat awalku terhenti karena ada yang menganjal di pungungku, sesuatu yang kenyal, hangat dan ada sebagian yang agak keras..karena penasaran akupun membalik tubuh ku hanya untuk mendapatkan sesosok gadis bersurai hitam pendek, dengan wajah yang manis, dan tubuh yang agak kecil, namun yang membuatku shok adalah 'DI TELANJANGGGG' astaga, ntah hari ini hari sialku atau keberuntunganku, tadi Ringo sekarang gadis ini, dan keduanya sama-sama telanjang

Kuedarkan pandanganku kebawah dapat terlihat tubuh ramping ,kulit putih bersih dan dada yang tidak terlalu besar namun juga tidak terlalu kecil, cukup lama aku memperhatikan dadanya'memang tidak sebesar Karasu-chan dan Ringo-chan, tapi bentuknya yang bulat berisi memberi kesan sempurna bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya' pemikiranku tentang dadanya berhenti saat kurasakan cairan hangat mengalir dari hidungku' apa-apaan ini,,aku tertular penyakit Ero-sanin, bajingann,,,,'.

"eenghhh,,,"

Erangan lembut terdengar dari gadis tersebut, cepat-cepat ku hapus darah dihidung ku. Kuperhatikan tingkah nya yang menurutku lucu saat ia mengucek kedua matanya dengan tangan secara bersamaan. Sadar diperhatikan gadis itu menegok kearah ku, iris ungu yang indah dikedua matanya menatap langsung kearah ku . Pandangan kami bertemu aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa masih terpaku melihat iris ungu sayunya.

**Normal pov**

"ahhh,,kau sudah sadar Uzumaki-san" suara Sona membuyarkan keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka,,dapat terlihah rona merah di wajah Sona meski itu tipis saat padangan mereka bertemu,,dengan segera ia mengalih kan pandanganya, dan beranjak dari ranjang.

"a,a,a k-kau siapa?" tanya Naruto pada wanita didepanya yang, tanpa malu-malu memperlihatkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya pada naruto, seakan-akan itu hal yang wajar.

"ah aku Sona Sitri. Iblis tingkat atas penerus dari keluarga Sitri"

"I-iblis"

"yah,,,dan akulah yang menolongmu, dengan mereinkarnasikan mu menjadi iblis" jelas Sona

"Jadi" balas Naruto dengan suara yang sudah agak santai namun dengan wajah yang pucat saat mendengar kata'iblis'.

"Jadi sekarang kau Uzumaki Naruto adalah budak ku, iblis dari keluarga Sitri, salah satu keluarga iblis kelas atas dari 72 pilar di dunia bawah" kata Sona dengan tegas penuh dengan kebangaan,,namun di mata Naruto terlihat aneh, apalagi saat sona mengatakanya dengan tubuh telanjang. Namun kata \'menjadi iblis' membuat Naruto linglung seketika.

"aaa-APAAAAAAA,,,,aku iblis?" teriak Naruto pada hanya menatap datar Naruto.

"yap benar sekali" jawabnya simpel

" ti-TIDAKKKKKK!"

Teriakan frustasi terdengar dari sebuah kamar apartemen yang membuat burung-burung terbang dan seorang tetangga yang sedang menikmati oca nya harus tersedak karena mendengarkan suara iblis dipagi hari tersebut.

"TBC"

A/N: HEY GW KEMBALI {sambil teriak-teriak gaje},,maaf kalo lama,,,buat cerita itu susah bos,,

Di sini mungkin jalan ceritanya agak berbeda dengan dicanon,,karena menurut **Vin'Diesel No Gisa-san **autor adalah tuhan dalam ficknya, jadi akan gw buat fick ini beda dari canon dan lebih mejurus pada ide-ide gw,,lo ada yang protes maaf aja ya.

Maaf gak bisa jawab review semua namun akan saya jawab pertanyaan pentingnya aja

Kalawarner dan naruto akan bertemulagi tapi ntah kapan yang pasti bakal ketemu. Masih rahasia hehehe.

Power naruto disini saya buat bertahap,,kalo terlalu kuat akan membosankan,,dan jutsu-jutsunya tiadak semua yang ada di anime naruto, tapi sebagian besar memang sudah naruto kuasai di dunia shinobi,,gw gak akan langsung ngeluarin jutsu-jutsu seperti rasengan ,amaterasu,,kamui dan lainnya,,karena lo langsung di keluarin kesanya jutsu tersebut jadi pasaran,,bagaimanapun juga jutsu tersebut adalah tergolong S rang, jadi keluarinya pas ngelawan musuh yang sesui.

Masalah pair gw masih bingung mau di buat harem pa gak, jadi sampe sekarang belum gw tentuin'

Untuk yang nanya karakter** Ringo** gw ambi dr anime **air gear** tp nama belakang nya gw buat berbeda. Klo ada yang belum tahu cari di mbah google namanya**"Ringo Noyama"**

Disini kokabiel masih hidup dan akan menyerang kembali tim rias seperti di kanon,issei dan kiba sudah bisa balance break,,

Klo masalah penulisan mungkin masih banyak typo jadi maaf tapi gw udah berusaha kok.

Untuk chapter depan pengenalan klompok sona,,gw gak begitu tau kemampuan kelompok sona jadi lo ada yang punya info gw berterimakasih banget lo mau berbagi

Beri komentar kalian tentang chap ini ya agar gw tau letak kesalahan gw, agar kedepanya bisa lebih baik,trims

**Review kalian adalah semangat gw jadi tolong reviewnya kalian gw tungu,**

**Klo mau harem kasih daftar nya biar bisa gw pertimbangin, tp jangan yang pasaran OK**

**Semakin banyak review semakin cepat gw updetnya ...**

**Ok, see you next time...**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5; kelompok...**

"**New Friend and Lew life"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan Hight School DXD, Bukan punya saya tapi **

**:Masashi Kishimoto **

**: Ichiei Ishibumiuncak**.

**Warning: gaje,abal,typo,dan alur nyeleneh. Melenceng dari canon,ooc,oc dll**

**Summary**:Naruto yg telah menyegel chakra Madara,Obito,dan Juubi didalam tubuhnya akhirnya mencapai pada ambang batasnya,bukanya mati tapi ia terkirim ke dimensi lain dengan kondisi yang berbeda jauh,;

"Jadi sekarang kau Uzumaki Naruto adalah budak ku, iblis dari keluarga Sitri, salah satu keluarga iblis kelas atas dari 72 pilar di dunia bawah" kata Sona dengan tegas penuh dengan kebangaan,,namun di mata Naruto terlihat aneh, apalagi saat sona mengatakanya dengan tubuh telanjang. Namun kata \'menjadi iblis' membuat Naruto linglung seketika.

"aaa-APAAAAAAA,,,,aku iblis?" teriak Naruto pada hanya menatap datar Naruto.

"yap benar sekali" jawabnya simpel

" ti-TIDAKKKKKK!"

Teriakan frustasi terdengar dari sebuah kamar apartemen yang membuat burung-burung terbang dan seorang tetangga yang sedang menikmati oca nya harus tersedak karena mendengarkan suara iblis dipagi hari tersebut.

"**GLORIA"**

"m-mustahil"

"tidak mungkin"

"TIDAK SONA SAMA!""

"MENJAUH DARINYA SONA-SAMA!"

Teriakan-teriakan nista para siswa mengema dari setiap sudut halaman akademi Kuoh. Apa kalian tahu kejadian apa yang melandasi aksi tersebut di pagi yang agak mendung ini?

Baik akan ku jelaskan, didepan gerbang masuk akademi kuoh seorang Sona Sitri. Ketua OSIS yang terkesan akan sifat dingin dan datar serta salah satu dari tiga "great One-sama" di kuoh, tengah berjalan beriringan dengan seorang Uzumaki Naruto, orang buta yang tak berguna(mungkin). Namun yang lebih mengemparkan lagi adalah posisi tangan dari sang Kaicho yang menggengam erat tangan Naruto, layaknya seorang kekasih. Dan itulah penyebab teriakan-teriakan nista tadi. Sebuah peristiwa yang di angap imposible oleh sebagian besar siswa-siswa kuoh.

Sona yang mendapat sambutan dari para fansnya hanya memasang wajah temboknya seperti biasa. Namun itu diluar, kenapa? Karena sebenarnya Sona agak khawatir.

Yah,, sang Kaicho agak khawatir dengan pemuda disampingnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam seraya menundukan kepalanya. Ia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajah dari sang Uzumaki karena terhalang surai kuning emasnya.

**Naruto pov.**

Kuhiraukan teriakan-teriakan para siswa yang sebagian besar berisi cemohan terhadapku, karena saat ini aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Dimulai dari manusia gagak yang menyerang ku, pertemuan kembali dengan Juubi dan Kyuubi atau Ringo, hingga perubahanku menjadi iblis.

Memikirkan kata menjadi iblis kadang membuatku merinding, pasalnya kata itu dulu sekali sering tertuju padaku dan aku selalu berusaha keras untuk mematahkan sebutan tersebut, namun sekarang kata tersebut menjadi kenyataan tanpa bisa ku cegah.

Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan gadis disampingku, karena bagaimanapun juga ia melakukanya untuk menolongku dan jika ia tidak merubahku saat itu, aku pasti sekarang sudah mati. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini adalah menerima takdirku menjadi iblis dengan iklas, karena hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan,,yah hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Dan kurasa menjadi iblis tidaklah buruk hehehe.

**Normal pov**

"hey,, kau baik-baik saja?" suara dari Sona memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"aah,,tidak aku tak apa!" jawab Naruto dengan agak ragu, karena teguran Sona mengagetkan ia yang sedari tadi asik dengan pemikiranya sendiri sampai tak sadar bahwa ada orang lain di samping nya.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan perubahanmu menjadi iblis?" tanya Sona.

"um,, sebagian iya" jawab Naruto jujur.

"hah,,,maafkan aku, tapi hanya cara itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolongmu. Luka yang kau terima sangat fatal dan jika hanya penyembuhan dengan cara biasa aku tak yakin akan berhasil" Jelas Sona, tentang alasan mengapa ia merubah Naruto menjadi iblis.

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan langsung dari mulut Sona hanya mampu menghela nafas lelah' sepertinya instingku benar bahwa akan terjadi hal-hal yang merepotkan, dan itu mulai terbukti' fikirnya.

"Yah aku paham senpai, bagaimanapun juga senpai melakukan itu untuk kebaikan ku juga, dan jika saat itu senpai tidak datang pasti saat ini aku sudah sampai ke alam lain hehehehe" jawab Naruto dengan diakhiri cengiran rubahnya.

"Baguslah, itu membuatku lega" balas Sona dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya,walau tidak terlalu terlihan namun tetap saja bagi seorang Sona Sitri senyum itu mahal, dan ia hanya tersenyum untuk orang-orang tertentu.

"yap,,baiklah senpai aku harus kekelasku dulu, sampai jumpa"

"Yah baiklah,,," balas Sona

Dengan itu Naruto langsung melaju kekelasnya meninggalkan Sona yang saat ini masih belum beranjak dari tempat semula" Ohh,,Uzumaki-san tunggu"

Mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya Naruto langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh keara Sona.

"Ada apa senpai?" jawabnya dengan agak keras, karena jarak mereka yang agak jauh.

"Saat jam sekolah usai tetaplah dikelasmu, ada hal yang harus ku sampaikan pada mu dan aku akan menyuruh salah satu budak ku ntuk menjemputmu kau paham!?"

Balas Sona

" sip,," jawab Naruto sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya keatas.

"**GLORIA"**

**Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.**

Disebuah ruanggan dengan gaya barat yang terkesan mewah dan besar, terdapat empat sosok yang terlihat sedang membahas sesuatu.

"Jadi Issei sudam bisa mengunakan Balance Breaknya Bucho?" tanya figur dengan gender laki-laki satu-satunya di tempat itu.

" yap,, Azasel-sensei sendiri yang memberitakan-nya pada ku" jawab sosok bersurai merah darah.

"ara,,ara,, sepertinya sang Naga sudah mulai bangkit ya, Rias" kata sang gadis bersurai hitam pada gadis bersurai merah a.k.a Rias Gremony.

"uumm,,"jawabnya singkat dibarengi dengan angukan dari Rias" Dan bagaimana denganmu Kiba?" tanyanya pada laki-laki didepanya.

"Yah,,akupun demikian,,namun aku masih belum bisa mengunakan Durandan milik Xenovia dengan baik" jawab laki-laki tersebut a.k.a Yuuto Kiba

"Itu sudah cukub bagus untuk kedepanya,,tingkatkan lagi Kiba" puji sekaligus printah dari Rias.

"Bucho,, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang budak baru Sona-Kaicho?" tanya seorang gadis loli dengan surai putih perak dengan wajah datar pada majikanya tersebut.

"aah,,kalau masalah itu kita tak perlu khawatir, seperti yang kalian ketahui ia hanya mengkonsumsi satu pown, itu artinya tingkat kekuatanya jauh dibawah Issei, jadi ia bukan ancaman buat kita,, apa kau paham Koneko!" balas Rias, yang di setujui oleh yang lain.

Namun jika kalian lihat dengan teliti, ada keraguan yang tergambar diwajah datar Koneko.' Dia memang hanya mengkonsumsi satu pown dan terlihat lemah, namun aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lain yang ada ditubuhnya dan itu sangat mengerikan hah, semog saja apa yang dikatakan Bucho benar,' pikir gadis loli tersebut.

"**GLORIA"**

**Skip time**

Didalam kelas yang sudah sangat sepi terlihat seorang pemuda yang tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja, dan dapat terdengar dengkuran halus dari arahnya. Yah ia dalah Naruto, mengikuti apa yang dikatakan senpai iblisnya, ia tidak langsung pulang saat bel pulang sekolah berdering. Namun sudah sekitar 2 jam menunggu tidak ada satupun yang menjemputnya, karena bosan akhirnya ia memeutuskan bersantai-santai saja sebentar,,, eeh ternyata bablas.

Tap,,tap,,tap,,

Bunyi suara gesekan terdengar mengema di lorong kelas F1, suara yang semakin lama semakin jelas itu membangunkan sang Ninja. Dengan tatapan tajam yang malah terlihat lucu karena baru terbangun dari dunia mimpi, Naruto memfokuskan pandanganya pada pintu masuk kelas nya.

Krietttttt,,,,

Bumyi deritan pintu terbuka terdengar diseluruh ruangan yang didominasi oleh kesunyian tersebut, setelah itu masuk sesosok gadis berparas cantik namun garang, surai biru sebahu dan iris mata juga berwarna biru, mengunakan pakaian dengan atasan berwarna putih dan celana pendek ketat berwarna hitam, di bajunya dapat ia lihat lambang angka tiga, yang Naruto asumsikan gadis didepanya adalah senpainya..

"Uzumki . Watasi wa **Tsubasa Yura** desu. Aku diperitahkan oleh Kaicho untuk menjemputmu." Kata gadis tersebut dengan datar namun santai.

Sementara Naruto hanya mampu terdiam ditempat dengan mata yang tak lepas dari Yura. Sedangkan Yura yang merasa diperhatikan, lama kelamaan merasa risih'apa-apaan pria ini bukanya membalas malah melihatku seperti itu,,apa ia terpesona pada ku' batinya dengan narsis.

"heyy,,,apa ada yang salah dengan ku, Uzumaki-san?" tanya Yura kembali karena tidak tahan dengan tatapan Naruto.

"aah,,,tidak apa-apa kok Yura-senpai,," jawab Naruto dengan cepat.

" Baiklah,,ayo ikut aku Kaicho sudah menunggu."

"baik "

**Skip time **

**Ruang OSIS**

Di sebuah salah satu ruangan di akademi kuoh yang di jadikan markas untuk anggota OSIS terlihat delapan sosok yang saat ini sedang berkumpul.

"Kaicho ada apa anda memngumpulkan kami semua?" tanya lembut seorang gadis dengan surai dark puple dan iris mata berwarna glod

"Aku akan mengenalkan budak baruku pada kalian, itu sebabnya aku mengumpulkan kalian semua disini!" jawab tegas Sona.

"Apa dia perempuan cantik Kaicho?" tanya seorang laki-laki dengan surai blode dan warna mata abu-abu, ia memasang tampang berharap yang tinggi.

"Bukan, ia laki-laki dari kelas F1,, namanya adalah Uzu-"

BRAKK...DUG.

"ittaiii"

"KAICHO AKU KEMBALI!" penjelasan Sona terputus saat tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka kasar disertai dengan sebuah erangan dan disusul dengan suara 'idah' yang dapat menulikan telinga siapa saja yang ada didekatnya.

Naruto yang tidak siap akan serangan pada gendang telinganya harus merasakan tuli sementara pada indra pendengaranya, namun itu bukan akhir dari derita nya. Ia kembali harus rela mencium pintu yang kembali akibat daya dorong yang terlalu kuat mengakibatkan sang pintu kembali memantul dan mencium wajah sang Uzumaki.[por you naru]

"Astaga,,kemana sifat dinginya tadi" gerutu sang Uzumaki merangapi semua kesialanya.

"Yura, bisakah kau tenang sedikit?" tanya Sona dengan santai seakan kejadian tadi sudah biasa "dan di mana dia?" lanjutnya saat tidak melihat siapapun dibelakang Yura.

"ah hehehe maaf Kaicho,,ia ada di si-,,, eh dimana dia?" jawab sekaligus tanya Yura entah pada siapa.

Kriettt,,,

Pintu terbuka dengan pelan saat Naruto masuk keruangan tersebut, ia dapat melihat sembilan orang di dalam ruangan tersebut termasuk Yura.

"Hei kuning apa yang kau lakukan diluar hah,,"tanya Yura dengan nada yang agak pedas

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Yura hanya mampu diam dengan wajah memerah, hingga akhirnya...

"Apa yang aku lakukan? AKU MASIH DILUAR KARENA ULAHMU BAKA..!" semprot Naruto yang akhirnya meledak.

"APA,,APA MASALAH MU HAH,, KENAPA KAU MEMBENTAKKU, KUNING!" balas Yura tidak terima mendapatkan bentakkan dari pemuda yang belum ia kenal selain namanya itu.

"k-kuning? APA-APAN PANGILANMU,,dan tentu saja aku ada masalah dengan mu, karena kau telingaku nyaris tuli dan wajahku Juga nyaris hancur terkena pintu,, DAN KAU MASI BERTANYA APA MASALAHNYA, BAKA AOI!" teriak naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah muka Yura.

"Kauuu-"

"Cukup Yura,Uzumaki-san!" perintah Sona dengan tegas dan membuat dua orangtersebut diam.

"Uzumaki-san kemarilah,, kalian semuah perkenalka diri kalian masing-pada keluarga baru kita!" perintah Sona yang berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Momo Hanakai **desu, kelas B2 dan aku adalah Bishop." kata seorang gadis manis dengan surai putih panjang poni rata didepan dan iris mata berwarna blue-green

""Hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Reya kusaka** A3 dan aku juga Bishop." Lanjut seorang gadis cantik dengan surai merah ke coklatan dan irismata berwarna brown

"Hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Tomoe Meguri **desu. kelas B2 dan aku adalah Knight,salam kenal Uzumaki-kun." Sapa ceria gadis bersurai coklat dan iris brown dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Bennia** desu. Kelas B1 dan aku adalah knight, salam kenal." Sapa ramah gadis bertudung ia mempunyai iris mata sewarna gold dan surai berwarna dark purple, seraya senyum lembut yang mempesona.

"Aku adalah Rock, dan untuk nama kau sudah tau bukan!" kata Yura dengan sinis,sepertinya ia masih marah dengan Naruto.

"Hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Nimura Ruruko** desu. kelas 1B dan aku adalah Pion,salam kenal Nii-san" kata gadis loli dengan surai coklat dan iris mata green, parasnya cukup imut, namun ada beberapa kartu yang nagsang di surai coklatnya, dan itu terlihat aneh.

"Hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Genshirou Saji** desu. Kelas 2E dan aku adalah Pion, salam kenal." Sapa satu-satunya laki-laki disitu dengan arogan namun juga ceria, ia mempunyai surai blonde dan iris mata berwarna grey.

"Hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Tsubaki Shinra** desu. Kelas 3A dan aku adalah queen." Kata gadis berkacamata dengan suara dingin ia memiliki surai berwarna hitam panjang dan iris mata berwarna light-brown ia memiliki paras yang cantik namun tersembunyi oleh ekspresi datarnya.

"Hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Sona Sitri** desu. Kelas 3A dan aku adalah King dari tim ini,, dan kami semua adalah iblis!."

Sesaat setelah berakhirnya perkenalan itu tiba-tiba muncul sepasang sayap kelelawar berwarna hitam kelam disetiap pungung semua anggota tim Sona. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat itu hanya membelalakan matanya, kini ia bener-benar percaya bahwa iblis itu ada.

"Sekarang giliranmu Uzumaki-san!" perintah Sona pada Naruto yang masih memandang kagum pada semua anggotanya.

"Baiklah, Watasi wa Naruto Uzumaki desu, pangil saja aku Naruto aku tak terlalu suka formalitas, kelas 1F dan aku adalah Pion, salam kenal." Sapa Naruto dengan sedikit nerves karena semua pandangan tertuju padanya.

"um baiklah Naruto, karena kau telah menjadi iblis sekarang kau harus tau sejarah yang selama ini tidak diketahui bangsa manusia" kata Sona dengan serius.

"Sejarah iblis" gumam naruto.

"ya,,dan sekarang dengarkan,,,"

Dan dari sini Sona mulailah menceritakan tentang great war dan perpecahan kubu iblis yang membuat jumlah iblis darah murni semakin sedikit

[Lainya gw skip aja yah males jelasinya]

Setelah mendengar cerita Sona, Naruto mulai berfikir 'apakah perdamaian benar-benar ada? Bahkan malaikat dan tuhan sendiri yang dikenal akan kasih sayangnya ikut dalam perang, apa semua yang selama ini aku perjuangkan hanya omongkosong saja?' terlalau lama larut dalam pikiranya ia tak menyadari bahwa Sona tengah memandanginya dengan serius.

**Sona pov**

Setelah menceritakan sejarah kami aku melihat ada yang janggal dengan ekspresi yang Naruto keluarkan. Aku dapat melihat berbagai macam emosi yang terpancar dari wajahnya, jika hanya ekspresi sedih aku sering melihatnya, namun ini ia menunjukan emosi marah, kecewa dan sedih. Dua dari tiga emosi itu yang aku tidak tahu artinya.

Emosi marah, aku tak tahu ia marah utnuk apa dan pada siapa. Emosi kecewa dan aku juga tidak tau untuk apa dan ditujukan pada siapa,, semua emosi itu membuatnya bingung.

**Normal pov**

"Jadi,,,apa sampai saat ini perang itu masih berlanjut" tanya Naruto setelah menenangkan diri dari info yang cukup mengejutkan tersebut.

"yah,,perang memang sudah berhenti, namun tiga fraksi masih tetap berseteru sampai sekarang,,, jadi Naruto-san apa cita-cita mu setelah menjadi iblis?" tanya Sona, ia sengaja menganti topik pembicaraan yang kurang mengenakan tersebut.

Ditanya seperti itu Naruto kembali mengingat tentang cita-citanya dulu di dunia shinobi, dan semua telah tercapai, mines menjadi hokage. Jika didunia shinobi kedamaian bisa dicapai, tidak mustahil bahwa didunia ini pun bisa. Sebuah perdamaian pasti bisa di dapatkan dimanapun kau berada, semua itu tergantung dengan tekat yang kau miliki.

"eemm,,mau menjadi manusia atau iblis sekalipun, cita-citaku tetap sama yaitu-"

"Apa nii-san" sela Ruruko

"Pasti menjadi raja harem sepertiku" Saji ikut-ikutan memberikan pendapatnya dengan percaya diri.

"Ruruko,Saji bisakah kalian tidak menyela ucapan Naruto-san?" ucap Tsubaki datar dengan sebuah Naginata di tangan kananya yang ntah muncul darimana.

"b-baik nee-san\Shinra-senpai!" jawab keduanya bersamaan dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Baik Naruto-san lanjutkan!" perintah Tsubaki.

"eerr cita-citaku adalah MENCIPTAKAN PERDAMAIAN DI DUNIA INI! Meski mungkin terdengar mustahil namun aku akan tetep berusaha untuk mewujudkanya" jawabnya dengan matap tanpa ada keraguan sama sekali.

Semua yang mendengar kata-kata perdamaaian dari Naruto tersenyum 'satu lagi keluarga yang menarik' satu kalimat itu yang dapat mewakili semua pikiran dari semua tim Sona.

"Naruto, sekarang aku ingin mengetahui kemampuanmu dengan bertarung dengan Queen ku apa kau mau?" perintah Sona pada Naruto yang saat ini sedang berdebat dengan Ruruka,,karena sifat mereka yang hiperaktif mereka jadi cepat akrap.

"eehhh,,, tapi Kaicho apa tidak berlebihan jika lawa tandingnya Shinra-senpai?" tanya Ruruka, bagai manapun juga ia khawatir dengan keluarga barunya ini, karena Tsubaki akan sangat ganas bila berada dalam mode tempurnya apalagi ia tahu bahwa Naruto punya kekurangan(disini tim sitri belum tau klo naru dah bisa liat lagi termasuk sona). Dan pendapat Ruruka sepertinya disetujui sebagian besar tim Sitri.

" Tidak, Naruto-san tetap akan melawan Tsubaki, apa kau siap Naruto-san?" perintah tegas sona

"tp-"

"tidak apa-apa Ruko-chan!" potong naruto saat Ruruko akan melakukan protes.

"umm,,baiklah tapi hati-hati nii-san, Shinra-senpai sangat ahli dalam mengunakan Naginata.!" Terang Ruruko

"ha'i"

Dengan itu tim Sitri langsung pergi ketempat pertarungan dengan lingkaran sihir yang di buat Tsubaki, karena tidak mungkin mereka melakukan pertarungan di lingkungan akademi.

**Skip time**

Saat ini tim Sitri termasuk Naruto telah berada di sebuah Dojo yang menurut info Saji berada di belakang mansion keluarga Sitri. Dojo tersebut bisa dikatakan sangat luas, berbagai senjata menghiasi dinding-dinding dojo.

Di dalam arena terapat dua orang berbeda gender tengah berhadapan, sang wanita mengunakan Hakama berwarna hitap dan bawahan berwarn merah tua, sementara sang lawan mengunakan atasan kaos hitam dengan lambang pusaran dibelakang bajunya dan bawahan celana standar akademi kuoh.

"Apa kau siap Naruto-san?" tanya Tsubaki seraya mengeratkan gengamanya pada Naginatanya.

"Kapanpun" balas Naruto dengan memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Keluarkan seluruh kemampuan mu jangan ragu!"

**Hajime...**

Dengan sinyal yag telah diberikan oleh Sona, Tsubaki langsung melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto, setelah mendekati sang lawan ia langsung menyabetkan Naginatanya secara mendatar mengarah langsung kedada Naruto.

Meski agak terkejut dengan kecepatan Tsubaki tapi Naruto tidak kehilangan fokusnya, ia menghindar dari ujung Naginata yang siap merobek dadanya dengan merubuhkn badanya kebelakang mengambil posisi kayang mengunakan kedua tanganya sebagai penyangga tubuhnya, setelah Naginata Tsubaki melewatinya ia langsung mengunakan tanganya sebagai tumpuan untuk melemparkan tubuhnya keatas.

Tsubaki yang melihat serangan pertamanya gagal langsung melancarkan serangan keduanya kepada Naruto yang masih di udara dengan keadaan berbalik, namun ia harus mengurungkan niatnya karena saat sudah mencapai jarak kira-kira enam meter Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa kunai dari saku kantong ninjanya yang telah ia pasang saat akan memulai latihan, dan langsung melemparkanya kearah Tsubaki yang baru saja menghentikan larinya.

Lima kunai langsung melesat lurus kearah Tsubaki, meihat itu ia langsung berlari sig-sag untuk menghindari kunai-kunai yang berdatangan mengarah ketubuhnya.

Tap

Naruto yang sudah mendarat kembali, langsung mengeluarkan dua kunai untuk menahan laju Naginata Tsubaki yang mengarah kelehernya entah sejak kapan.

Trang,,,trang,,,trang,,,

**Pingir arena**

Bunyi dentingan logam terdengar mengema diruang dojo tersebut, semua orang yang menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut hanya bisa berdecak kagum saat keluarga baru mereka bisa mengimbagi permainan Naginata dari Tsubaki.

"Hebat,,ia bahkan bisa membuat Shinra-senpai tersudut" komentar Saji yang menyaksikan pertandingan tersebut dengan antusias.

"yap ,,NII-SAN ganbbate ne!" teriak Kuruko dengan antusias tinggi.

" Ia mengunakan gaya bertarung seorang ninja" kata Tomoe

"Ninja?" beo Momo menangapi ucapan Tomoe

"yah,,ia tidak mengeluarkan tenaganya secara berlebihan seperti Shinra-senpai yang menyerang membabi buta dan dia juga mngunakan senjata-senjata seperti yang para ninja sering gunakan. Dan dari semua gerakan yang ia gunakan dapat ku pastikan, ia seorang ninja." Jelas Tomoe

'Ninja ya,, menarik' batin Sona.

**Arena bertarung.**

Trang,,trang,,trang,,,

Bunyi memekakan telinga itu terus terdengar saat Naginata Tsubaki beradu dengan kunai Naruto.

"Hebat hosh,, tak kusangka hosh kau bisa mengimbangiku" puji Tsubaki pada lawanya, tadinya ia berfikir bahwa Naruto tak akan dapat mengimbanginya, mengingat ia adalah iblis baru yang belum bisa mengunakan kekuatan iblisnya, namun ternyata ia salah besar.

"hosh kau juga hebat senpai, hosh kau tadi hampir memisahkan kepala dari badan ku hosh" jawab Naruto disertai dengan senyum kecil

"Baiklah Naruto-san ayo kita naikkan levelnya"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, Tsubaki langsung melesat dengan sangat cepat menebaskan Naginatanya secara mendatar, namun masih berhasil ditahan dengan kunai yang ada di tangan kanan Naruto, tidak hanya itu melihat seranganya gagal Tsubaki mengunakan kaki kananya untuk menendang perutkanan Naruto dengan cepat, namun masih dapat ditahan kembali dengan kaki kanan Naruto. Tak ingin terus terjepit Naruto menyentakan tangan kananya dengan keras yang menyebabkan Naginata dan pemiliknya terdorong kebelakang, tidak membuang kesempatan itu Naruto langsung melesat maju menyabetkan kunainya kekiri dan kekanan secara terus menerus di bagian perut Tsubaki dan itu membuat Tsubaki harus melompat-lompat kebelakang untuk menghindar dari serangan brutal yang mengarah ke perutnya

Trang,,,

Sebuah kunai terlepas dari gengaman Naruto saat sebuah kaca tiba-tiba muncul didepannya, menghalangi serangan nya pada Tsubaki. Mencium ada bahaya ia meloncat mundur kebelakang, namun naas, dari belakang tiba-tiba muncul Tsubaki yang siap menebaskan Naginata kepungungnya. Tidak ingin mati konyol Naruto langsung meng aktifkan sharinganya di mata kananya dan,,

Trang,,,

Ia dapat memblok Naginata tersebut, berkat sharingan ia bisa memprediksi serangan Tsubaki, namun serangan selanjutnya yang berupa tendangan dari Tsubaki bersarang tepat di perutnya dan menyebabkan ia terlempar keatas'sial,,tendanganya cukup keras, aku bisa melihat gerakanya namun tubuhku tak bisa mengikuti kecepatanya'.

Tsubaki yang melihat Naruto terpelanting keatas menyiapkan serangan terakhir dengan menungu jatuhnya Naruto akibat gravitasi dan akan segera ia sambut sengan seranganya.

Tap..

Namun sepertinya ia harus menelan bulat-bulat rencananya, kenapa? Karena saat ini bukanya jatuh bebas, Naruto justru berdiri di langit-langit dojo dengan posisi terbalik, dan itu melenceng jauh dari prediksinya.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Tsubaki pada dirinya sendiri.

"**Katon: Karyu Endan"**

Bukan jawaban yang ia dapat melainkan semburan api besar yang keluar dari mulut Naruto yang kemudian melaju ke arah nya dari arah kiri, kanan dan depan. Merasa tak mungkin menghindarinya dengan cara biasa akhirnaya ia memilih mengunakan kemampuan Sacred Gear nya

"**Miror Allice"**kaca-kaca langsung tercipta di sekeliling Tsubaki yang menghadang laju api-api tersebut, saat semua api menyentuh kaca tersebut api-api itu perlhan lahan mati, namun saat api-api tersebut mati dan kaca ciptaan Tsubaki pecah, tiba-tiba muncul api-api yang tadi menyerangnya, namun kali ini tidak mengarah padanya namun di kembalikan kembali ketuanya aka Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu membelalakan matanya saat api-api tersebut kembali kearahnya, tak ingin menjadi Naruto bakar iapun melompat turun kebawah membiarkan api-api tadi membakar langit-langit tempat nya berdiri tadi.'ia bisa membalikkan jutsuku dengan cermin tadi, hebat.' fikir Naruto.

Plok..plok...plok...

Plok,,plok,,,plok,,,

Suara tepuktangan dari arah luar arena membuyarkan konsentrasi keduanya. Dari luar arena muncul Sona dan timnya dibelakang, jika dilihat dari ekspresi wjahnya ia cukup puas dengan hasilnya.

"Pertarungan yang menarik, bagus Tsubaki" komentar Sona pada pertarungan latihan Naruto dan Tsubaki.

"Arigato,,Kaicho"jawab Tsubaki seraya merengangkan otot-ototnya yang masih menegang.

Bruk...

"Nii-san HEBAT!"teriak Ruruko sambil mendekap erat Naruto.

"hahaha,,biasa saja Ruko-can" jawab naruto dengan tawanya seraya mengacak surai coklat Ruruko.

"Tidak,,kau memang hebat Naruto-san,,selain bisa mengimbangiku kau juga bisa mendesakku hingga aku mengunakan Scread Gear ku,,itu sangat habat Naruto-san" jelas Tsubaki pada Naruto.

"yah,,, walau benci mengakuinya tapi kau cukup hebat bisa membuat Shinra-senpai mengunakan Screat Gear nya!" kata Yura dengan memasang tampang tak ikhlas.

"jika tak ikhlas memuji lebih baik diam saja, baka Aoi!" balas Naruto sengit takpeduli bahwa gadis didepanya adalah senpainya.

.

"Apa magsudmu, baka dobe" balas Yura, tak sadar bahwa ia telah menyebutkan sebuah pangilan dari teman seperjuangan Naruto untuknya.

"d-dobe? Dasar gadis tsundere!" balas Naruto tak terima, karena hanya ada seseorang yang boleh memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

"kau,,kuning jelek!"

"gadis garang"

"duren bego"

Yah dan adu umpatan terus berlanjut antara Naruto dan Yura, yang di angap hiburan oleh semua angota Sona.

'haha,, benar-benar menarik Uzumaki Naruto, selain kekuatanmu yang belum bisa ku pahami, semua sifat hangatamu sepertinya akan bisa membuat keluarga ini lebih menyenangkan' fikir Sona dengan senyum tulus yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

"Hari ini aku banyak tersenyum dan itu bisa menghancurkan imejku" gerutunya pada dirinya sendiri.

"**TBC"**

A/N: HEY GW KEMBALI {sambil teriak-teriak gaje},,maaf kalo lama,,,buat cerita itu susah bro..

Ee gw mau nanya benergak tu kelompok sona kaya diatas? Kalo salah maaf, lo semua gak mau kasih info si makanya gw nyari sendiri.

Disini gw pilih lawan nya Tsubaki karena hanya tsubaki yang gw tau kemampuanya, dan untuk kedepanya akan gw cari tau kemampua2 lainya dari kelompok Sona.

Apa naruto terlalu lemah? Gw gak akan buat naruto langsung kuat,maaf klo pda kecewa,, tp menurut gw lo naruto langsung kuat gak akan ada kejutan-kejutanyan, jadi gw buat gak terlalu nonjol kekuatanya.

Untuk pair gw masih bingung mau singel pa harem

Maaf lo gak bisa jawab semua review ya,gw lagi ada kendala.

Bagaimana chapter ini menurut kalian? Beri komentarnya ya

**Maaf lo tulisanya amburadul telapak tangan gw lagi robek bro, LIMA JAHITAN oe hiks, ni ja gw maksain ngetik jadi mohon di maklummi ya and minta doanya biar cepet sembuh ya,,plisssss..**

**Di chapter ini gw buat cwk2nya gak langsung suka ama naruto karena fisiknya, gw akan buat para cwk suka ama tindakan naruto, bukan fisiknya, setuju gak? Karena kebanyakan fick membuat cwk nya gampang bgt suka ma naruto jadi disini gw buat beda.**

**Segini dulu dari gw sisanya sambung lagi lain waktu, review kalian adalah semangan buat gw jadi gw tungu review nya...**

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Awal sebuah pertarungan atau perdamaian**

"**New Friend and New life"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan Hight School DXD, Bukan punya saya tapi **

**:Masashi Kishimoto **

**: Ichiei Ishibumiuncak**.

**Warning: gaje,abal,typo,dan alur nyeleneh. Melenceng dari canon,ooc,oc dll**

**Summary**:Naruto yg telah menyegel chakra Madara,Obito,dan Juubi didalam tubuhnya akhirnya mencapai pada ambang batasnya,bukanya mati tapi ia terkirim ke dimensi lain dengan kondisi yang berbeda jauh,;

"engggg"

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya,,"

"Dimana aku?"

"Kau sekarang berada ditempat ku,,,Kalawarner-nee" kata sosok yang mengunakan jubah hitam yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya termasuk wajahnya.

Merasa namanya disebut oleh orang asing yang ia asumsikan telah menolongnya, Kalawarner pun mendongkakkan wajah nya untuk melihat siapa yang memangilnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Darimana ia tahu namaku? Mungkin itulah yang difikirkan Kalawarner, jika orang itu tahu namanya pasti mereka pernah bertemu.

"siapa kau? Darimana kau tahu namaku?" selidik Kalawarner.

"hihihi,,,tenang saja Kalawarner-nee aku tak bermaksud jahat padamu kok"jawab sosok tersebut dengan santai. " ini aku,, jangan bilang kau melupakan ku!" tambahnya sambil membuka kerudung yang menutupi kepalanya.

"k-kau bagaimana bisa?"

Shok,,yang dirasakan Kalawarner saat melihat dengan jelas sososk orang yang saat ini berada didepanya.

Meski pencahayaan yang kurang ditempat itu, namun ia masih bisa melihat jelas surai hitam panjang dari sosok tersebut. Seorang gadis muda dengan surai hitam pajang dengan iris mata hazelnya dan memiliki tubuh yang cukup wow.

" Raynel,,?" gumam Kalawarner.

"ya ini aku dan apa-apaan ekspresimu itu" jawab Raynel dengan santai.

"tapi bukanya kau sudah-"

"mati,,?" potong Raynel

Dan dijawab angukan dari Kalawarner

"hahhh,, aku belum mati. Saat itu aku memang nyaris mati saat sekiryutai menghajarku habis-habisan, namun pada saat-saat terakhir Asazel-sama menyelamatkanku dan membawaku ketempat ini untuk proses penyembuhan"

"Karena kondisiku waktu itu sangat parah aku mebutuhkan waktu lama untuk bisa pulih, bahkan aku membutuhkan waktu lebih dari tiga minggu hanya untuk bisa mengerakkan badanku kembali. Saat kondisiku mulai membaik aku langsung bertanya tentang kaliaan bertiga pada Asazel-sama, namun jawaban yang kudapat tak sesuai keinginanku"

"Asazel-sama bilang, kalian telah tewas saat bertarung dengan Gremony dan ratunya. Kau tahu, berita itu langsung menghancurkanku, kalian tewas karena tindakan bodohku. Andai saja saat itu aku tak terhasut olehnya mungkin saat ini kau, aku, Mittelt dan Dohnaseek masih bersama-sama hiks,,, gomen,,gomen hiks" jelas Raynel seraya membungkukkan badanya didepan Kalawarner.

Jika kau melihat dengan teliti maka kau akan dapat melihat dua anak sungai yang mengalir dari kedua iris hazelnya, serta isakan isakan kecil yang terdengar menyedihkan.

Sedangkan kalawarner hanya melihat teman yang sudah ia angap saudaranya sendiri itu menangis menyesali kebodohanya-ah bukan, tapi kebodohan mereka dengan tangis penyesalan dalam diam.

"Sudahlah Raynel-chan semua yang berlalu biarlah berlalu kau tak perlu menyesalinya. Saat itu kami sendiri yang memilih untuk ikut dengan mu, aku tak menyalahkanmu dan ku yakin mereka berdua pun tidak, biarlah semua itu menjadi pelajaran bagi kita untuk kedepanya " hibur Kalawarner dengan senyum lembut pada Raynel.

" hiks,,arigato Kalawarner-nee hiks dan aku berjanji tak akan mengulangi kesalahan ku lagi, aku janji"jawab Raynel seraya mendekat ke sisi ranjang Kalawarner.

" yah begitulah seharusnya,,,dan sekarang bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi hingga aku bisa berada di sini?"

"tentu saja nee-san"

"**GLORIA"**

**RUANG OSIS**

"Jadi Tsubaki, apa yang dapat kau deskripsikan tentang kemampuanya setelah bertarung langsung dengan nya?" tanya Sona pada ratunya.

"Entahlah Kaicho,,meski telah bertarung denganya aku belum bisa menentukan batas kemampuanya, dari observasiku ia mempunyai keceptan, power dan pertahanan yang baik, itu bisa dikatakan luar biasa mengingat ia adalah iblis baru" jelas Tsubaki dengan memasang tampang serius.

Jujur ia cukup terkejut dengan kekuatan keluarga baru mereka, pada awalnya ia juga ragu tentang keputusan king nya yang merenkarnasikan Naruto menjadi iblis apalagi ia hanya mengkonsumsi satu pion, namun saat ia merasakan terjangan dari sang pion secara langsung, harus ia akui bahwa keputusan yang diambil Sona sangatlah tepat.

"heem jadi begitu,, mungkin ia memang sudah mempunyai kemampuan itu saat ia masih menjadi manusia" tangap Sona.

"Tapi Kaicho, jika memang begitu kenapa ia bisa menyemburkan api dari mulutnya, karena setahuku manusia tak akan bisa melakukan itu dengan kemampuan alaminya, apakah itu kemampuan Sacret Gear?" tanya Tsubaki,

"Mungkin!?" jawab Sona dengan nada kurang yakin dan itu di sadari Tsubaki.

"Maksud Kaicho?"

"Yah sama sepertimu, pada awalnya aku juga berpikir bahwa itu adalah kemampuan Sacret Gear yang ia miliki, namun aku tak dapat merasakan aura Sacret Gear yang memancar darinya saat ia mengunakan kemampuanya" jawab Sona ambigu.

"ahhh iya kaicho,, saat ia menyerangku aku melihat dengan samar warna mata kanannya berubah"

"Berubah? Apa magsudmu?" tanya Sona tanpa sadar ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan atas info baru yang tidak ia tahu.

" Mata kananya berubah menjadi merah ruby dengan satu tomoe berputar mengitari sebuah orb di tengahnya, dan saat itu ia seperti bisa membaca semua pergerakan yang akan ku lakukan, aku jadi sangsi kalau ia buta" terang Tsubaki sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"heem,,jadi begituya, sepertinya kita harus menanyakan langsung pada ninja pirang kita itu untuk mengetahui jawabanya" gumam Sona, dan kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya kesandaran kursi dengan cukup keras seraya memijit keningnya. Semua hal tentang budak barunya membuatnya banyak berfikir.

"Ninja?" gumam Tsubaki tidak mengerti.

"**GLORIA"**

"ara,,,kenapa aku harus mencari obat hanya untuk menyembuhkan Kiba, padahal hanya dengan kemampuan Asia akan jauh lebih efisien bukan?" gerutu Akeno sepanjang perjalanan memasuki hutan belakan mansion klubnya.

Yah karena ia terlalu dekat dengan Issei yang membuat Rias tidak senang, akhirnya ia di perintahkan untuk pergi menjauhi Kaisar Naga merahnya dengan alasan mencari obat, padahal itu hanya akal-akalan Rias saja untuk menjauhkan ia dari Issei.

**Akeno pov**

Aku terus berjalan dengan santai memasuki kedalam hutan ini, jika dilihat dari luar oleh manusia biasa mungkin ini hanya hutan kecil biasa, namun bagi mata iblis, hutan ini sangt luas karena disini biasanya tim kami dan tim Sitri berlatih, yah berterima kasihlah pada Serafall-sama, nee-san dari Shitori Sona, karena dengan kekkai nya ia membuat tempat ini menjadi arena berlatih kami saat berada didunia manusia.

Karena jaraknya yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan klup kami aku sering kemari untuk berlatih atau mencari buah-buahan dan lainya, namun hari ini aku sebenar nya malas kalau harus kesini, yaah,karena hari ini sebenarnya tugasku untuk menghisap kekuatan Naga dari tangan kanan Issei.

"huffff sudahlah bersama dengan Issei bisa lain waktu dan mungkin dihutan akan ada hal yang menarik fuufufu"

**Normal pov**

Dengan itu Akeno melanjutkan perjalananya dengan senyum yang selalu bertenger manis di wajahnya dan beberapa kali menendan batu-batu kecil di hadapanya dengan bergumam'Rias brengsek' dan lainya.

"**GLORIA"**

"**RASENGANNN"**

DUAR,,,,sraaakkkk.

"ugh"

"NII-SANN!" teriak Kuruko saat bola biru yang di ciptakan Naruto meledak entah untuk keberapa kalinya dan itu juga membuat Naruto terlempar akibat ledakan bola biru tersebut.

"ughhh sial,,seingat ku dulu tidak sesulit ini untuk memadatkan dan mensetabilkan Rasengan." Umpat Naruto disela-sela penderitaanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Nii-san" tanya Kuruko sesaat setelah berada di dekan Naruto dan langsung memeriksa luka-luka nya

"yah,,tak apa Ruko-chan, arigato" balas Naruto

"heem,,memang apa yang coba Nii-san buat?" tanya Kuruko di sela-sela menempelkan beberapa plaster di tubuh Naruto

"Rasengan"

"Rasengan?"

"Ya Rasengan,,salah satu tehnik andalan ku dulu,,dan entah mengapa sekarang sangat susah menmbuatnya tetap setabil, padahal dulu mudah" aku Naruto

"emmm,,,pasti itu tehkin yang hebat ya Nii-san, apakah tahnik itu buatan Nii-san sendiri?, yap selesai" tanya Kuruko lagi.

"yah sangat hebat,, tehnik ini dapat melubangi dinding beton dalam fersi biasa, dan dapat menghapus sebuah gunung dalam fersi lainya" jawab Naruto seraya memeriksa hasil kerja Kuruko.

"Woww,,keren sekali" komentar Kuroko setelah mendengar penjelasan Nii-san nya

"yap,,dan ini adalah tehnik original Tou-san ku,,sang Kiiroi Senko konoha" jawab Naruto dengan semangat.

"he'em" balas Kuruko dengan mengangukan kepalanya"ahh,, Nii-san sekarang sudah siang sebaiknya kita kembali,,dan aku sudah lapar hehehe" usul Kuruko,

Memang sejak tadi pagi mereka belum makan apapun selain Ramen yang dibeli Naruto.

"lebih baik kau duluan saja, aku masih harus menyelesaikan latihanku hehehe" balas Naruto seraya mengacak surai lembut Kuruko.

"umm,,tapi bagaimana jika Nii-san terluka lagi?" elak Kuruko.

"Tenang saja kali in aku akan berhati-hati"

"hahh,,baiklah tapi nii-san janji jangan memaksakan diri ya" pesan Kuruko

" ya janji" balas Naruto

"baiklah Nii-san aku pamit dulu, jaa ne"

Dengan itu Kuruko melangkah pergi menjauhi Naruto yang masih menatap nya, saat yakin bahwa Kuruko telah benar-benar jauh ia perlahan-lahan bangkit untuk memulai kembali latihanya.

"yap sekang**, Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**"

Pofff

Sepuluh bunsin tercipta di sampingnya, mengerti alasan mereka di ciptakan ke sepuluh bunsin langsung menyebar, masing-masing dari mereka mulai membuat bola sepiral dengan bentuk yang masih acak di tangan kanan mereka masing masing.

Duarr,,,poff,,satu bunshin tumbang

Duar,,,, dua bunsin

Duar,,, tiga bunsin

Dan itu terus berlangsun hingga bunshin kesepuluh, namun sebelum meledak rasengan yang ada pada bunsin kesepuluh terlihat mulai setabil dengan tidak ada tonjolan-tonjolan di dinding luar rasengan, dan aliran chakra yang telalu kuatlah yang membuat rasengan meledak.

**Naruto pov**

Hufff,, baiklah hanya perlu mengontrol tekanan fuutonya kan, kali ini pasti berhasil.

"Pertama-tama kombinasikan antara energi fisih(shintai eneregui) dengan energi mental (seishin enerugi) untuk menghasilkan chakra, setelah itu alirkan dan fokuskan chakra yang telah terbentuk pada angota tubuh(telapak tangan),lalu keluarkan melalui beberapa titik pelepasan yang ada di tangan"

Energi biru mulai menguar dari telapak tanganku, yang lama kelamaan mengambil bentuk sepiral sebesar bola kasti dengan benang-benang chakra yang berputar secara acak.

Sejauh ini semua berjalan lancar lalu ku perbesar suplai chakranya, namun baru sedikit kutambahkan kapasitas chakranya tonjolan chakra mulai nampak pada dinding rasengan.

" ugh,,konsentrasi" gumamku seraya menambah chakra pengikat untuk menjaga bentuknya tetap sepiral. Dan itu berhasil, terbukti dari tonjolan di dinding yang mulai menghilang dan putaran chakranya yang kembali normal.

Perlahan namun pasti rasengan di tangan ku mulai membesar dan saat ini sudah sebesar bola takrow dan aktifitas putaranya masih setabil.

"huwaaaa,,berhasilllll"

**Normal pov.**

"Berhasil,,berhasil yuhuuuu" teriak Naruto dengan keras di sertai dengan tarian-tarian gaje dan jika ini dilihat oleh rivalnya ia pasti akan memberi hadiah, entah itu Amaterasu ataupun Chidori

" hehehe,, sekarang waktunya percobaan"

Dengan itu ia kembali membuat Rasengan sebesar bola takrow ditangan kananya tanpa bantuan bunshin, memfokuskan pandanganya pada batu sebesar truk yang tak jauh darinya sebagai target pertamanya. saat semua sudah ok, Naruto langsung melesat dengan cepat kearah sang target, sesaat sebelum mencapai target ia mengayunkan tangan kananya kebelakang untuk memberi dorongan lebih pada seranganya dan,,,

"**RASENGANNNN,,,"**

DUARRRRRRRRRR,,,,,

"UWAHHHHHHH,,,,,,"

Gagal.

Kenapa? Begini, karena jika seharusnya hanya sang target yang hancur dan sang penguna akan baik-baik saja, namun ini, sang target memang hancur lebur tapi, bukanya berdiri tegak dengan tampang cool, Naruto malah terlempar jauh akibat tidak siap dengan gaya dorong balik yang diakibatkan pertemuan Rasengan dan sang target, alhasil ia terlempar jauh kedalam hutan menghancurkan beberapa pohon dibelakangnya, meningalkan jejak kehancuran pada tempat yang ia lewati.

"**GLORIA"**

**Akeno pov.**

**Duar,,,duar,,,duar,,,**

Suaara ledakan terdengar beberapa kali dari arah kanan posisiku saat ini, terdorong oleh rasa penasaran yang menghampiri, akhirnya aku pun melupakan niat awalku datang ke hutan ini dan mencari sumber ledakan tersebut. Insting iblis ku berteriak bahwa akan ada hal menarik yang terjadi di depan sana'

"fufufuf siapa yang membuat ledakan-ledakan itu, apakah budak Sona Kaicho yang sedang berlatih?" gumamku

**RASENGANNNN**

DUARRRRRRRRR,,,,,,

Ledakan yanga sangat besar terdengar dari arah depan ku saat ini, ledakan kali ini jauh lebih besar dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya serta dapat kulihat pula asap tebal mengepul dari area yang akan kutuju. Akibat ledakan itu tanah bergetar dan angin berhembus dengan sangat kuat bahkan mencapai tempatku meski jarak sumber ledakan masih lumayan jauh' kuat sekali, daya hancurnya pasti luar biasa' pikirku. Setelah getaran dan angin berhenti berhambus aku melanjutkan perjalananku, ini semakin membuatku tertarik, akan siapa tersangka dari ini semua.

Kakkk,,,krakk,,krakkk,,,

Suara-suara seperti kayu hancur terdengan nyaring dari arah depan ku yang semakin lama semakin mendekat.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAA,,,,"

Teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba keluar dari arah depan ku setelah terlebih dahulu menghancurkan pohon besan didepanku.

" ittaii sakit sekali pungungku" gerutu orang yang baru saja berhenti dari peluncuranya akibat menabrak pohon lain di belakangku.

Kuhiraukan pemuda yang saat ini tengah mengerutu di belakangku dan ku arah kan pandanganku kearah pemudah tadi muncul. Mataku melebar saat melihat apa yang tersaji di depanku, puluhan pohon tumbang dan tanah seperti terbelah dengan kedalaman kira-kira mencapai 30cm, dan dikejauhan aku bisa melihat kawah lebar dengan sisa-sisa asap yang masih mengepul.

Dengan cepat ku alihkan pandanganku kearah pemuda yang sekarang sudah mulai berdiri namun masih memegangi pungungnya.

' pria ini,,ia tidak mempunyai luka yang serius di tubuhnya setelah terseret sejauh itu,,hebat'

**Normal pov**

"Astaga pungungku,," gerutu Naruto seraya berusaha berdiri sambil memegangi pungung malang nya,

"hey,,kau baik-baik saja"

mendengar suara feminim yang menyapanya, ia pun mengalihkan pandanganya ke asal suara, dan menemukan seorag gadis cantik yang menatap nya penuh selidik.

"ahh,,,iya aku baik-baik saja " jawab Naruto bohong,, ya ia berbohong saat mengatakan baik-baik saja karena pada kenyataanya pungungnya sangat sakit seetelah mencium pohon-pohon malang tadi.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Akeno kurang yakin dengan jawaban sang pemuda.

"y-ya tentu saja hehehe" jawab Naruto agak grogi dengan tatapan yang di berikan Akeno namun ia tutupi den tawa garing nya.

"heem,,aku tak percaya,,kau merubuh kan banyak pohon dengan tubuh mu dan kau bilang kau tak apa-apa, itu mustahil!" jawab Akeno seraya mendekati Naruto yang masih belum beranjak dari tempat awalnya.

.

"eeeehh,, benar kok aku tak apa-apa eemm,,,?

"Akeno, Himajima Akeno," potong Akeno yang saat ini sudah berada didepan Naruto.

"y-ya Akeno-san aku tidak apa-apa hanya lecet saja." Sangkal Naruto, ia agak risih saat Akeno mulai mengelilinginya " hey, apa yang-"

Plak,,

"WADOWWW a-apa y-yang kau lakukan," protesnya sesaat setelah mendapat tepukan(pukulan) di pungung, sumber dari semua rasa sakit yang Naruto rasakan. Alhasil ini membuat Ninja sekaliber Naruto harus bersujut dengan tidak elitnya sambil memegangi pungungnya berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang ia alami.

"Katanya tidak sakit" balas Akeno dengan tampang polosnya.

"Tapi tak usa sampai memukulnya kan?" protes Naruto

"ara,,ara gomen,, hehehe" balas Akeno dengan senyum manisnya.

'wanita memang mengerikan' umpat Naruto dalam hati saat melihat senyum watados Akeno.

"ahhh, sebagai permohonan maafku biar ku bantu obati lukamu" tawar Akeno dengan seenak jidatnya ia langsung melepaskan baju Naruto tanpa kesulitan.

Sedang Naruto hanya memasang tampang bodohnya tanpa bisa protes dengan kelakuan Akeno.

"hemm tubuh mu sangat bagus apalagi dengan luka-luka itu fufufuf," kata akeno disela-sela kegiatanya mengobatti pungung Naruto dengan menyalurkan aura iblisnya melalui sentuhan telapak tanganya.

"eeh Akeno-san,, apa kau juga seorang iblis?" kaget Naruto yang baru menyadari siapa sebenarnya Akeno.

"yap,,dan kau juga pasti iblis dari keluarga Sitri kan?" jawab Akeno.

"yah,,begitulah,, oh iya Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto senang berkenalan denganmu Akeno-san" balas Naruto sambil memperkenalkan dirinya pada iblis betina dibelakangnya.

"ara,,ara,,, jadi kau murid kelas 1F yang menjadi budak baru Sona Kaicho ya" .

"eh,,darimana kau tau Akeno-san?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu aku tahu, karena aku ada disana saat kau di bangkitkan oleh Sona, dan aku adalah senpai mu Naruto-kun" jelas akeno pada Naruto" yap selesai sekarang kau bisa mengerakan pungungmu" tambahnya

"ummm" gumam Naruto, ia langsung berdiri dan merengangkan tubuhnya dengan geraka-gerakan aneh yang membuat Akeno tertawa, benar saja rasa sakit yang tadi ia rasakan telah hilang " hebat sekali,,selain rasa sakit ku yang hilang tenagaku juga kembali seperti semula, arigato ne" puji Naruto.

"hihihi ya tak masalah"

Dengan itu mereka melanjutkan obrolan mereka yang sangat panjang hinga tak menyadari hari yang sudah beranjak sore.

"Nee,, Naruto-kun kenapa kau mau berlatih sekeras itu? Apa kau tak khawatir dengan tubuhmu?" tanya Akeno setelah mendengar cerita dari Naruto tentang pengalamanya berlatih Rasengan yang menurut Akeno sangat ekstrim tersebut.

" kau tahu, dulu tak seorangpun yang mau memandangku, aku selalu di hina, dikucilkan, dicaci dan dibenci hanya karna aku berbeda, hal yang paling ku inginkan saat itu adalah sosok teman yang bisa menemaniku, berbagi cerita dengan ku, serta mendengar keluh kesahku"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan semua itu bahkan jika harus menjual jiwaku pada iblis, dan sekarang saat semua itu kudapat kan dari keluarga Sitri, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi mereka, latihan macam apapu akan ku jalani meski aku harus mematahkan tulang-tulangku untuk bisa menjadi kuat akan ku lakukan, semuanya akan kulakukan dengan satu tujuan 'melindungi mereka yang berharga bagiku' meski harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku" jawab Naruto disertai dengan senyum lembut.

'ia sama sepertiku'berbeda', tekatnya yang ia miliki sangat kuat dan aku bisa merasakan kejujuran dari semua kata-katanya,,,pemuda yang menarik' pikir Akeno, yang tanpa sadar terus memandang Naruto dengan senyum tulus yang sangat berbeda dengan senyum yang ia keluarkan selama ini.

"hemm,,kau sangat bernafsu ya dan aku yakin kau pasti akan menjadi iblis yang sangat kuat suatu hari nanti" kata Akeno

" ahh yah arigato Akeno-san,," balas Naruto dengan senyum tulusnya" sepertinya sudah mulai sore, aku harus kembali ada pekerjaan yang menantiku" kata Naruto mulai berdiri dari duduknya.

" yah kurasa juga begitu, ngomong-ngomong apa yang akan kau kerjakan apakah pekerjaan iblis?"tanya Akeno

"Bukan, hanya pekerjaan manusia biasa sebagai pelayan di kedai ramen samping taman,,iblis juga butuh makan bukan hehehehe" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"hihihi,, kapan-kapan aku boleh mampirkan?"

"Tentu saja akan kutunggu,,," balas Naruto sambil memakai kembali bajunya"arigato Akeno-san, senang bisa bertemu dengan mu, jaa nee" tambahnya sebelum melompat kepohon disampingnya dan dilanjutkan kepohon lainya meningalkan Akeno yang masih memandang nya dengan senyum lebut

"ya sama-sama Naruto-kun"gumam Akeno sebelum menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

**Skip team**

"Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya hari ini Naruto-san" kata seorang pria paruh baya pada sosok pemuda bersurai kuning emas aka Naruto" dan aku turut senang atas sembuhnya matamu" tambahnya dengan senyum ramah.

"Itu sudah tugasku Yamada-jiji dan terimakasih, aku juga sangat senang atas keajaiban ini" balas Naruto

"sebaiknya kau cepat lah pulang bukanya besok kau masih harus sekolah!" perintah Yamada.

"ahh iya, baiklah jiji aku pulang dulu,, jaa,,"

"yah,, hati-hati"

Naruto berjalan menuju kearah apartemenya dengan santai, karena tidak ada pangilan dari king nya jadi malam ini sepertinya ia bisa istirahat dengan puas di apartemen bututnya tersebut.

"Naruto-san,,Naruto-san" mendengar namanya disebut Naruto mengentikan langkahnya dan mengalihkan pandanganya kesumber suara. Disana ia bisa melihat Tomoe yang berlari kearahnya dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Ada apa Tomoe-senpai" tanya Naruto saat Tomoe sudah ada didepanya sambil menormalkan nafasya.

"Kita di pangil Kaicho, sekarang Kaicho dan yang lainya menungu kita di halaman akademi!" terang Tomoe

"memang ada apa, dan kenapa mendadak seperti ini?"

"Kokabiel menyerang tim Gremony, ia ingin memulai kembali perang antar tiga fraksi dengan cara membunuh Heriees Klan Gremony termasuk adik dari Maou Lucifer" terang Tomoe.

"Kokabiel brengseks,, ayo cepat kita ketempat Kaicho, Tomoe-senpai" balas Naruto dengan geram. Ia masih ingat bagaimana makhluk itu memisahkan ia dan Kalawarner dan untuk kali ini, tak akan ia biarkan mikhluk itu bertidak sesuka hatinya lagi.

"Tapi,,aku masih lelah tunggu la- kyaaaaaa apa yang kau lakukan" protes Tomoe terpotong dan digantikan dengan teriakan mesra(protes), saat Naruto secara tiba-tiba melemparnya keatas dan menangkapnya dipungung, mengendong Tomoe dibelakang pungungnya sebelum ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Kita tak ada waktu untuk istirahat, Kokabiel sangat kuat dan aku mendapat firasat buruk jika kita tak segera sampai disana" jelas Naruto atas tindakan tidak senononya" kusarankan berpeganganlah yang erat jika tak ingin jatuh!" tambahnya.

"tapi-kyaaaaaaa"

Lagi-lagi jeritan Tomoe kembali terlontar saat secara tiba-tiba Naruto melompat keatas rumah-rumah penduduk dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan itu membuat Tomoe menguatkan dekapanya di leher Naruto karena reflek

Tap,,tap,,tap,,,

Hening, hanya terdengar suara derap langkah kaki Naruto yang menyetuh atap-atap rumah atau batang pohon yang menghiasi perjalanan mereka'ini memalukan aku tak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang pria selama hidupku' pikir Tomoe

"ne,, Naruto-san mengapa kita harus cepat-cepat kesana,,padahal hanya tim Gremony yang dia incar bukan tim kita?" tanya Tomooe memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Menoleh sekilas kebelakang untuk melihat kepala Tomoe yang menyembul dari pundaknya, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Tomoe.

"jika perang yang Kokabiel inginkan, bukan tidak mungkin jika ia juga mengincar Kaicho, mengingan Kaicho adalah adik dari Maou Leviathan dan Heriees dari keluarga Sitri" jelas Naruto. Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto kembali fokus. Tomoe yang mendengar alasan yang cukup masuk akal dari Naruto terdiam untuk mengola info yang baru ia dapatkan' benar juga jika itu terjadi alasan untuk memulai perang akan semakin terbuka'

**Skip team**

Di lapangan akademi kuoh yang biasanya terlihat damai dan tenang, malam ini berubah 180 derajat dari hari-hari biasanya dikarenakan kedatangan seorang pria dengan empat pasang sayap malaikat berwarna hitam yang menghancurkan kedamaian di area tersebut.

"hahaha jadi hanya itu kemampun kalian? Dasar iblis lemah, kalian sangat mengecewakan" komentar Kokabiel dengan nada menghina.

Di bawahnya terlihat beberapa orang yang saat ini dapat dikatakan dalam keadaan yan buruk, bahkan ada diantara mereka yang sudah kehilangan kesadaranya seperti Koneko dan Asia.

"cih brengsek kau, kau akan mati karena telah berani menghinaku sang Sekiryuteei" marah Issei, meski dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang hancur ia masih bisa menyombongkan dirinya.

"hahahah kau bahkan tidak bisa melukaiku bocah, Naga itu ternyata cukup bodoh untuk memilih bocah sepertimu sebagai partnernya." hina Kokabiel

"BRENGSEK KAU!"

Dengan kecepatan penuh Issei langsung melaju kearah Kokabiel yang saat ini terbang merendah, setelah cukup dekat Issei langsung mengarah kan tinjunya kearah wajah Kokabiel, namun dengan mudah ditahan dengan tobak cahaya ditangan kananya.

Melihat seranganya gagal Issei menarik tangankananya dan memberikan tedangan berputar mengarah keperut Kokabiel, namun sekali lagi ia harus mengigit jari saat Kokabiel berhasil menghindari seranganya dengan melompat kebelakang. Issei yang sudah tersulut emosinya langsung kembali mengejar Kokabiel dan kembai menyerang secara membabi buta kearah Kokabiel. Karena faktor stamina dan kurang konsentrasi serangan Issei dapat dengan muda dihindari oleh Kobabiel.

"membosankan, sebaiknya segera kuselesaikan secepatnya" gumam Kokabiel

"cih,,kau hanya bisa menghindar saja,, DASAR PENGECUT!" teriak Issei.

Mendengar teriakan Issei, Kokabiel menyeringai sadis dan langsung menciptakan sepuluh tombak cahaya yang mengelilinginya.

"hahaha,, baiklah sekarang giliranku bukan? Jadi bersiaplah!" dengan itu ia langsung melesatkan tiga tombak cahaya dengan perintah batin kearah Issei di bawahnya.

Issei yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam saja, iapun berusaha menghindar dari tombak cahaya Kokabiel dengan meloncat kebelakang.

Duar,,,,,

Duarrr,,,

Duarrrr,,

Ledakan terjadi saat tombak-tombak cahaya Kokabial menyentuh tanah dan meninggalkan asap yang lumayan tebal. Melihat kesempatan itu Issei langsung melesat kembali kedepan memanfaatkan asap hasil ledakan untuk menutupi pergerakanya dari jarak pandang Kokabiel. Saat melihat sososk Kokabiel yang diam saja dibalik asap membuat Issei menyeringai.

'heh,,dia tak menyadari keberadaan ku,, akan kukalahkan ia dengan serangan terakhirku ini' pikirnya seraya memfokuskan semua sisa energi yang tersisa ke Booster Gear di tangan kirinya.

"**Boots,,boots,,,boots,,,Explosion"**

"hyaaaa,,,mati kau!"

DUARRRRRR,,,,,,

Ledakan besar terjadi, asap kembali memenuhi area tersebut saat tinju full power dari Issei berhasil mengenai targetya.

"ISEIIIIIIIIII,,," teriak Rias saat melihat ledakan besar terjadi untuk kesekian kalinya di tempat budak tersayangnya. Saat ini, ia sudah tidak mampu lagi melawan Kokabiel. Bukan hanya dia saja, para budak nya yang lain pun juga demikia, saat ini yang keadaanya masih memungkinkan untuk bertarung hanya Akeno dan Xenovia. Kiba menerima luka yang cukup parah saat berhadapan dengan pendeta gila(fred) yang mengunakan pedang excalibur hasil rampasannya. Koneko dan Asia juga sudah tumbang karena serangan dari Kokabiel.

Asap hasil ledakan mulai menghilang tertiup angin dan sekarang mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas akan apa yang terjadi di tempat pertarungan antara veteran perang dan Naga langit.

Shok, semua orang yang melihat pemandangan tersebut hanya mampu mengeluarkan emosi tersebut.

Disana terlihat, tangan kiri berbalut Booster Gear Issei mendarat mulus di rahang kanan Kokabiel, tapi bukan itu yang membuat mereka membisu dengan melebarkan matanya, namun keadaan Kokabiel yang hanya bergeser beberapa senti setelah menerima pukulan full power dari Issei, pukulan yang mampu membuat putra iblis sekelas lord Phenex tumbang.

" hehehe,, tadi itu cukup terasa lho" suara Kokabiel memecah keheningan yang terjadi diarea tersebut.

"k-kau,,m-mustahil" kata Issei tidak percaya, tadinya ia berfikir meski tak dapat melumpuhkan Kokabiel, dengan serangan itu ia berharap untuk setidaknya memberi luka yang cukup fatal untuk Falen Angel didepanya, namun sepertinya harapanya tak terkabul. Falen Angel didepanya masih berdiri tegak dengan tangan kirinya yang masih bersarang dirahang kanan Kokabiel.

Menyadari posisinya yang terlalu dekat dengan musuh, Issei mengambil inisiatif untuk melompat mundur. Namun,,,

Grep

Terlambat, Kokabil telah menangkap tangan kirinya dengan mudah sebelum ia berhasil menjauh. Kini yang bisa ia lakukan hanya meronta sekuat tenaga berharap tangan kirinya bisa lepas dari cengkraman Kokabiel.

"l-lepaskan brengsek,, atau a- ARGGGGGG" teriakan kesakitan Issei terdengar membahana saat Kokabiel meremas tangan Issei dengan kuat sehingga membuat sang kaisar Naga langit harus berlutut didepan sang Falen Angel.

"ISSEIIIIIII hiks,," teriak rias dengan disertai isakannya saat melihat budak tersayangnya merintih kesakitan tidak jauh didepanya. "aku benar-benar hiks raja yang tidak berguna hiks,,, kumohon hiks lepaskan dia hiks lakukan apapun yang kau mau padaku hiks namun lepaskan dia hiks,hiks" kata Rias yang saat ini sudah terduduk di tanah seraya menundukan wajahnya, menyembunyikan tangis kesedihannya.

"Issei-kun/Bucho" gumam Akeno dan Xenovia lemah saat mendengar teriakan menyedihkan dari Issei, dan permohonan dari kingnya. Mereka serempak maju ketempat kingnya dan membantu Rias setidaknya hanya untuk berdiri.

"B-bucho t-tolong a-aku" mohon Issei, berharap sang king dapat menolongnya dari rasa sakit yang saat ini ia derita.

"HAHAHAHA,,jadi inikah adik dari Maou Lucifer yang tersohor itu,,,benar-benar menyedihkan" ejek Kokabiel saat mendengar permohonan dari Rias" baiklah, akan ku kembalikan bocah tidak berguna ini" dengan itu Kokabiel menempatkan kakikananya kewajah Issei dan menghentakkan nya dengan kuat sehingga membuat tubuh Issei terlempar kebelakan kearah Rias dan yang lainya.

Bruk,

Rias yang melihat Issei meluncur kearahnya langsung bersiap menangkapnya untuk memberi pertolongan pertama untuk Issei, setidaknya itu dapat membatu Issei meredam rasa sakitnya.

"b-bucho s-sakit sekali" kelu Issei yang telah berada di pangkuan Rias.

"y-ya,,hik tenang saja akan segera kuobati lukamu hiks,,hikss," jawab Rias dengan airmata yang terus mengalir dari iris blue-green nya. Berusaha menenangkan Issei yang terus merintih sakit sambil memegang lengan kirinya yang sudah tidak berbalut Booster Gear kebangaanya.

"cih, drama yang menjijikan ,,lebih baik kuhabisi saja kalian semua segera,, setelah itu giliran kalian yang ada diluar" dengan itu Kokabel langsung menciptakan puluhan- bukan melainkan ratusan tombak cahaya seukuran normal diatas kepalanya. semua tombak mengarah kesatu titik dimana tim Rias berada saat ini.

'inikah akhirnya' pikir tim Rias,sambil memandang nanar kearah Kokabiel yang dikelilingi ratusan tombak cahaya yang mengarah pada posisi mereka. Mereka hanya pasrah akan nasib yang akan mereka alami tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"HAHAHA,, dengan ini Gret War akan segera dimulai,,MATILAH KALIAN IBLIS KEPARAT!" bersamaan teriakannya, Kokabel melesatkan ratusan tombak cahaya disekitarnya dengan peritah batin untuk mengakhiri pertarungan dengan tim Rias mengunakan serangan terakhirnya, yang bahkan seekor nyamukpun tak akan bisa selamat.

**DILUAR AREA, BEBERAPA MENIT SEBELUM SERANGAN AKHIR KOKABIEL.**

"Koicho apa tidak sebaiknya kita bantu tim Gremony" usul Tsubaki yang saat ini tengah fokus menjaga kekkai di area tersebut.

"Tidak, kita harus tetap fokus menjaga kekkai ini, mereka pasti bisa menghadapi Falen Angel itu" jawab Sona tegas, meski begitu sebenarnya ia sangat cemas pada Rias dan timnya, ia tau level musuh yang saat ini mereka hadapi bukan main-main. Tapi meski begitu ia harus tetap fokus pada tugasnya menjaga kekai ini, karena bagaimanapun juga itu adalah tugasnya.' Berjuanglah Rias, tunjukan kekuatan dari Klan Gremony'pikirnya.

Tsubaki yang mendengar jawaban dari kingnya hanya mampu mematuhinya, ia tau jika kekkai ini musnah maka eksistensi makhluk supranatural seperti mereka akan diketahui oleh manusia dan itu akan sangat merepotkan. Di edarkanya arah pandangnya kembali kearena, dapat ia lihat sang sekiryuteei dari keluarga Gremony sudah tumbang, dan itu pertanda buruk bagi tim Gremony.

"KAICHO!"

Sebuah teriakan dari arah gerbang masuk akademi membuat mereka semua mengalihkan arah pandangnya kearah asal teriakan

"Nii-saan!" balas Kuruko. Saat melihat sosok orang yang saat ini meloncat dengan cepat kearah mereka.

Tap

"Naruto/naruto-kun/ Kiiroi" gumam semuanya, saat Naruto telah mendarat di samping Kuruko.

Mengindahkan semua panggilan yang mengarah padanya,Naruto langsung berjalan kearah Sona.

"Bagaimana situasinya Kaicho" tanya Naruto to the poin pada Sona.

"lihatlah sendiri" balas Sona simpel seraya mengalihkan pandanganya kembali kearena.

Melihat kode dari Sona, Naruto pun menolehkan arah pandanganya kearah yang di tunjuk Sona. Dan emosi langsung menempati posisi utama dihatinya saat melihat Kokabiel yang tertawa laknat didepan tim Rias yang sudah tak mampu melawannya.

"Brengsek! Ayo kita bantu mereka!" umpat Naruto, sebelum melesat ke area pertarungan.

Srett

Namun sebuat tarikan pada kaos belakangnya menghentikan aksinya, menoleh kearah sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah Kingnya sendiri untuk meminta penjelasan.

"ada apa Kaicho?" tanya Naruto yang bingung dengan tindakan Kingnya.

" tidak Naruto, kita tidak akan terjun kepertarungan itu" jawab Sona.

"Tapi kenapa, jika di biarkan mereka akan mati" balas Naruto dengan meninggikan sedikit nada suaranya.

"Tugas kita disini hanya untuk menjaga kekkai ini, agar manusia tidak mengetahui eksistensi makhuk seperti kita ada di antara mereka. Jika mereka sampai tahu, bukan hanya fraksi Angel dan Falen Angel yang menjadi musuh kita, namun manusia juga akan ikut dalam perang berdarah ini. Untuk itu kita percayakan semua pada Rias dan timnya,, kau mengerti" terang Sona'

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan dari Sona menundukan kepalanya, membuat semua iblis yang ada di sana tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya karena tertutup oleh surai kuning keemasanya.

"kau tau Kaicho, aku pernah melawan gagak disana,,," pernyataan dari Naruto kontan saja membuat semua timnya memebelalakan matannya atas pengakuan Naruto.

"j-jadi yang membunuh mu waktu itu ?" tanya Sona terbata menandaskan ketegasan dalam suaranya.

"ya kau benar, aku tau kemampuanya dan dari yang kulihat si rambut merah dan timnya mempunyai peluang menang yang sangat kecil bahkan mustahil untuk bisa menang. Oleh karena itu, sebagai teman kita mempunyai kewajiban untuk membantu mereka-"

" aku tetap tidak mengizinkanya, harusnya kau yang paling tahu tentang kemampuan Kokabiel. Aku juga tahu meski bersama-sama, kita belum tentu menang melawanya. Aku tak ingin kehilangan kalian semua apa kau mengerti" potong Sona dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, kontan saja mengejutkan semua angota timnya. Mereka tak pernah melihat seorang Sona Sitri mengeluarkan emosi semacam ini, yang mereka tahu Seorang Sona Sitri adalah orang yang tegas,dingin, dan jenius, yang tidak akan mungkin mau mengeluarkan emosi seperti itu dihadapan orang lain, dan sekarang dia mematahkan anggapan itu demi para budak nya,,, seberharga itukah mereka untuk seorang iblis sekelas Sona Sitri?.

"Kaicho" gumam semua budak Sona minus Naruto.

"maaf Kaicho, untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa mengikuti kemauanmu, aku akan tetap menolong mereka dengan atau tanpa kal-"

Plak

Suara benturan telapak tangan Sona dan rahang kanan Naruto terdengar mengema di malam yang sunyi tersebut, suara pertempuran tak terdengar kedaerah mereka berada sekarang karena kekkai yang dibangun tim Sona. Semua yang melihat itu hanya bisa membisu.

Mereka paham perasaan Naruto yang ingin menolong tim Rias, namun disisi lain mereka juga paham kenapa Sona sampai melakukan semua itu. Jadi mereka memilih diam karena untuk saat ini itulah yang terbaik menurut mereka.

" K-kau,,,pergilah terserah kau mau melakukan apapun, aku tidak peduli!" tegas Sona mulai mengalah dengan kekeras kepalaan pionya tersebut.

"Gomen Kaicho atas kekeras kepalaanku !" balas Naruto sambil membungkuk pada Sona yang saat ini memunggungi dirinya dengan bahu yang bergetar.

Setelah itu Naruto langsung berbalik menghadap kemedan tempur, bersiap untuk kembali masuk kedunia yang telah membesarkan namanya dikehidupan sebuah suara kembali membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera masuk ke area berdarah tersebut.

" NARUTO" teriak Tomoe seraya melempar katana berwarna hitam dan ditangkap dengan tepat oleh Naruto yang pada saat bersamaan membalikkan badanya" jangan sampai mati!" peringat nya.

Dengan senyum kecil Naruto kembali berbalik kearah area pertarungan ' itu pasti' gumamnya dan langsung melompat melewati celah kekkai yang dibuka oleh Tomoe dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Tomoe!"" apa yang kau lakukan" tanya sebagian tim Sona.

"apa? Aku hanya melakukan yang seharusnya kulakukan untuk mendukungnya" jawab Tomoe santai, dan berhasil membungkam protes semua timnya'semoga berhasil Naruto-kun, aku percaya padamu' gumam nya dengan senyum kecil menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

'jangan sampai mati Naruto.' Gumam Sona pelan tanpa bisa didengar kelompoknya"kembali keposisi kalian masing-masing" perintah Sona dengan tegas.

**KEMBALI KE AREA PERTEMPURAN**

" MATI KALIAN IBLIS HINA"teriak Kokabiel bersamaan dengan melesatnya ratusan tombak cahaya ke arah tim Rias yang sudah pasrah akan kematian.

"**Kunai Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"**

Sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang Tim Rias, setelah itu muncul ribuan pisau hitam yang memblok tombak cahaya Kokabiel yang hanya berjarak kurang lebih 10 meter dari posisi Tim Rias.

**Trang trang trang trang**

Bunyi benturan logam terdengar cukup keras saat tombak-tombak cahaya Kokabiel beradu dengan ribuan pisau hitam yang menghalangi laju serangganya.

"BRENGSEK SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGANGU PESTAKU,,KELUAR KAU" murka Kokabiel saat seranganya yang seharusnya dapat membunuh adik dari Maou Lucifer dihalangi oleh pisau-pisau hitam entah milik siapa.

"**Katon: Housenka No Jutsu"**

Sebuah bisikan suara terdengar kembali, namun kali ini mau tidak mau Kokabiel harus terbang lebih tinggi dari posisinya saat ini jika tidak mau terbakar puluhan burung-burung api yang mengarah padanya.

**TIM RIAS**

"siapa?" tanya Xenovie ntah pada siapa.

" phoenik" gumam Rias saat melihat puluhan phoenik api yang menyerang Kokabiel' Raiser' pikirnya, wajar ia berpikir seperti itu karena setahu ia hanya klan Phoenik yang bisa mengendalikan api.

"ara,,ara,, sepertinya kita kedatangan seorang penyelamat" komen Akeno dengan senyum seperti biasa, walau sebenarnya ia sangat gembira karena bisa menikmati hidup lebih lama.

**BACK TO FIGHT**

"sialll,,,tunjukan dirimu brengsek" umpat Kokabiel sambil menghindari burung-burung api yang siap memangangnya dengan terbang kesana kemari.

"ugh" lengkuh Kokabiel saat salah satu phoenik berhasil mengenai bahunya" bajingan, keluar pengecut"tambahnya,seraya membuat beberapa tombak cahaya dan melemparkanya kearah burung-burung api yang mengejarnya dalam posisi terbang.

**Cras cras cras**

Bunyi suara tombak cahaya milik Kokabiel saat berhasil mengenai targetnya. Semakin lama jumlah burung-burung api yang mengejarnya semakin berkurang karna terkenaserangan tombak cahaya Kokabiel.

"hahaha,, mainan seperti itu tak akan mampu membunuhku,,!"somong Kokabiel yang melihat jumlah burung api yang mengejarnya semakin berkurang dengan drastis"sekarang tunjukan dirimu penge-"

"bagaimana dengan ini?"

Mendengar datangnya suara diatasnya, Kokabiel dengan cepat menengok keatas hanya untuk melihat sesosok remaja yang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kaki kananya dan...

**Bukkkk,,,**

Tubuh sang Falen Angel menukik dengan sangat cepat ketanah, ketika sosok tadi berhasil memberikan salam manis pada muka Kokabiel dengan tumitnya dengan sangat keras.

BLARRR,,,

Dentuman cukup keras terjadi saat tubuh Kokabiel mendarat dengan kepala terlebih dahulu di permukaan tanah didepan tim Rias yang saat ini memandang kagum sosok penyebab jatuh nya sang Falen Angel.

Tapp,,

sosok tersebut mendarat dengan mulus didepan tim Rias sambil tetap memandang tajam kawah tempat Kokabiel mendarat.

Sosok tersebut mengunakan kaos hitam polos dan mengunakan celana panjang hitam dan sebuah katana berwarna hitam di pungungnya, serta surai kuningnya berkibar tertiup angin, Rias dan timnya tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena posisinya yang memungungi mereka.

"s-siapa kau" tanya Rias dengan tergagap mewakili semua angota tim nya yang masih tersisa.

"hem" gumam sosok tersebut.

"ehem,,siapa kau tuan?" tanya kembali Rias dengan memperbaiki nada suaranya.

Sosok tersebut membalikan badanya dan saat itulah tim Rias dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah dari penyelamat mereka,kulit tan kecoklatan, surai kuningnya yang menutupi sebagian matanya dan agak panjang pada bagian jambangnya, bagian belakang tidak sepanjang depan dan melawan gravitasi( bayangin aja model cloud final fantasy) ,di masing masing kiri dan kanan pipinya terdapat garis halus seperti kumis kucing, dan yang terakhir mata yang menurut Rias sangat aneh, mata bagian kiri berwarna safir yang sangat indah dan menenangkan bagi siapapun yang memandangnya sedangkan bagian kanan berwarna ruby dengan dua tomoe yang berputar mengitari sebuah orb secara teratur.

"KAU!" teriak Akeno seraya menunjuk nunjuk wajah Naruto" yang waktu itu" tambahnya.

"eem,,, oh senpai, apa kabar?" balas Naruto dengan melambaikan tanganya kearah Akeno yang berada di posisi belakang.

"ara,,ara,, kita bertemu lagi Naruto-kun" balas Akeno sambil mendekati Naruto, namun ditahan terlebih dahulu oleh Rias.

"Kau mengenalnya Akeno" bisik Rias.

"Tentu saja, aku dan Naruto-kun bertemu siang tadi dihutan belakang,,dan apa Bucho tak mengenalinya" jelas Akeno pada Rias.

"aree,,,kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" bingung Rias akan pertanyaan Akeno.

"Bucho,,dia adalah budak Sona yang waktu itu direnkarnasikan didekat taman kota,, apa kau ingat?" balas akeno.

**Rias pov**

'budak Sona ya?' gumamku seraya memutar memori ku kembali kewaktu Sona merenkarnasikan seseorang didekat taman kota.'heemm,,,jangan-jangan dia,,,'

**Rias pov end**

"a-akeno jangi bilang dia adalah-" kaget Rias saat memori-memori ingatanya menyimpulkan sesuatu yang mustahil.

"yah Bucho dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto,,deadlast yang sering dipangil sibuta tak berguna dan orang yang sering di bully oleh Iseei" terang Akeno pada kingnya.

**DUARRR,,,**

"ugh,, BRENGSEK KAU"

Suara ledakan dan umpatan Kokabiel menyetakkan mereka semua. Kokabiel terbanng kembali keudara dengan keempat pasang sayap hitamnya, dapat terlihat luka lebam di tengah wajanya dan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Melihat sang mangsa tepat dibawahnya ia langsung membuat tombak cahaya seukuran normal namun dengan energi yang jauh lebih besar.

"Mati kau Gremony" setelah itu ia langsung melemparkan tombak cahaya tersebut tepat kearah Rias.

Rias yang melihat itu memebelalakan matanya. Ia ingin menghindar namun tubuhnya tak mau merespon perintah otaknya, terkurasnya energi devilnya menjadi faktor utama penyebab ia tak mampu mengerakkan tubuhnya bahkan hanya untuk menghindar dari kematianya.

"BUCHO AWAS!" teriak Akeno dan Xenovia sambil berlari kearah kingnya berharap mampu menghindarkan sang king dari kematian yang akan menjemputnya.

**GREP,,**

"yare-yere,, itu sangat berbahaya, kau tau gagak!" ucap Naruto yang ntah sejak kapan sudah berada didepan Rias dan menangkap dengan tangan kosong tombak cahaya Kokabiel.

"k-kau"cicit Rias, terlihat di matanya wajah tegas Naruto yang sedang menatap tajam Kokabiel, dan entah mengapa terlihat 'tampan'.

"Bucho kau aik-baik saja" tanya Akeno. Ia terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan kingnya. Dan teguran Akeno berhasil menarik paksa Rias dari imajinasi fantasinya.

'apa yang kupikirkan,, Issei jau lebih tampan dari dia,,tapi,,?' pikir Rias samil melirik kembali wajah Naruto.

"Bucho, d-dia " gumam Xenovia yang masih bisa didengar oleh Rias dan Akeno

Mendengar gumaman Xenovia mereka berdua langsung mengarah kan pandanganya pada objek yang saat ini di tunjuk Xenovia

"d-dia,, mustahil" kaget Rias.

"are,, sugoi Naruto-kun," komen Akeno, dapat terdengar nada kekaguman dari suaranya.

**Kokabiel pov.**

b-bagai mana mungkin? Dia dapat menahan tombak cahayaku dengan tangan kosong. Sekuat apa iblis itu?' pikirku saat melihat seorang iblis dapat menangkap tombak cahayaku dengan muda, pasti ada yang salah disini cahaya merupakan racun dari semua iblis, tapi dia?

Ku tajamkan pandanganku pada sosok penganggu tersebut,, mata berbeda warna,rambut kuning emas ,,heem hanya seorang yang mempunyai ciri-ciri tadi' j-jangan-jangan d-dia'

**Kokabiel pov end**

"ada apa gagak? Apa kau lupa dengan orang yang telah motong satu pasang sayap kebangaan mu?" kata Naruto dengan datar, Sharinganya menatap tajam sosok Fallen Angel di atasnya.

"K-KAUUUU?" teriak Kokabiel , yah hanya satu makhluk yang berhasil mematahkan sayap kebangaanya, namun sepengetahuanya dia telah mati dan ia telah membunuhnya dengan tanganya sendiri.

"cih,, akhirnya kau ingat juga,,, sekarang akan ku balaskan kesakitan Kalawarner-chan dengan menghabisimu"

Pertarungan kedua sang Shinobi vs Falen Angel akan memasukki babak kedua,, apakah sang shinobi mampu mengungguli sang Falen Angel atau sebaliknya ia akan kembali menelan kekalahan keduanya?.

TBC

A\N: l am come back hehehe{ketawa2 gaje}

Wahhhh gomen kalau kelamaan,,modemnya di gondol tikus pala item si jadi harus nunggu deh.

Disini xenovia sudah masuk tim Rias{jangn protes}

maaf lo masih ada typo,tp gw dah berusaha lho {swer}

Peningkatan pada sharingan naruto akan mengikuti jumlah kapasitas chakra naruto dan emosinya.

Sebagian orang sudah tau lo naru dah gak buta tapi ada sebagian lagi yang belum tau,

Masalah pair mungkin harem,,gomen lo ada yang gak suka,,

Maaf gak bisa bales semua review,, lo mau tanya mending lewat PM atau fb ja, gw males nulisnya hehehe

" dan berikan komentar kalian untuk chapter ini"

Oh iya gw kepikiran mau lanjutin cerita ni pa gak,, masalahnya leptopnya sering sakit dan Obatnya juga mahal.. menurut kalian maulanjut pa stop hem?

Lo mau lanjut jadwal updetnya agak lama,, jadi bagai mana?


End file.
